The Ancient
by Shinigami's Minion
Summary: 2x1 AU Vampy Fic. An ancient legend has begun to unrevel. Will the prophesized Ones chose darkness or light? Chp 27: New chapter now up. Sorry for the long wait!
1. Prologue

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this)  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: This is my second fic and my first series fic. So let me know what you think and if you think it can be improved let me know how.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Long ago a great legend was told of the most powerful Ancient with the mark of Shinigami coming to be. It was said he would be the only child conceived by two great ancients to survive. With his marked One at his side he would either bring life or death to his race and he will either conquer the greatest evil or he will become it. It is because of this legend that he is feared. All vampires a like both look forward to and rue the day he will be born. But no matter what others think the legend will be fulfilled. And as it were it already began one dark and stormy night. (1)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Arlos (2) paced back and forth on the red-carpeted corridor, his velvet black cloak flowing behind him. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He was terrified. However, he knew the consequences of his decision before he agreed. Now he began to regret making that decision as he heard the soft whimpers of his wife from the room he was not allowed to enter. But thinking back to the day he made that decision and the smile on his wife's face made him feel at ease.  
  
~ ~Flashback~ ~  
  
It was an average day at the palace of Bathoria (3) however, King Arlos was still nervous. His Queen had something important to tell him and he couldn't help but worry. /I swear if she's been hurt I'll kill who ever did it/  
  
"No need to worry love I am fine and no harm has come to me," Itara (4) replied placing a hand on her husbands shoulder in reassurance, "It was not my intent to worry you and I apologize if I have."  
  
Arlos turned to look at his wife and inwardly gasped. She looked so beautiful in her long, form fitting, silk black dress with a glittering train, which would trail along behind its master. Her long, silky, black hair left free from any confines reaching down to her knees and blowing slightly in the wind. He looked into her ruby red eyes and smiled softly, taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on it. "You said you had something to discuss with me."  
  
"Yes, but I wish to ask you something before I do." He nodded his consent and she continued. "All I ask is that you listen to me fully before coming to a decision or trying to argue with me." Once again he nodded, but a little more reluctantly, and looked at his wife as she began to speak.  
  
"Well love I am sure you have heard all the rumors and legends on the ancient child and it's birth. I was thinking that maybe we should try to have a child of our own," here she paused and raised her hand to stop her husband from interrupting, "I know the consequences of having a child may lead to my death and the chances of its survival are slim but I still can't help but want a child. It would bring more life to this place and besides you know I am stronger then all the others and perhaps both the child and I will survive. Please grant me this one wish." She looked into her husbands emerald eyes begging him without words.  
  
Looking into his queen's eyes he could see the yearning and he knew he could never refuse her anything. /Besides a child would not be so bad/ he smiled to himself and finally said "Anything you wish my queen."  
  
Itara couldn't believe her ears. She never thought he would agree. Smiling softly she placed a soft kiss on her lovers lips whispering words of thanks and lead him to see the priest. (5)  
  
~ ~End Flashback~ ~  
  
Arlos was shook out of his reverie by one of his servants coming out from the room and bowing down to him.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Arlos asked frantically before the slave could even utter another word.  
  
"Your Majesty calm down. She is fine and you have a beautiful baby boy. Now I suggest you go in there and see your wife. She's waiting"  
  
Smiling at the young woman standing in front of him he said his thanks and went into the room. There on the bed lay his wife covered in sweat but yet to him she still looked as beautiful as ever and in her arms she was holding his son. Moving to the bed he placed a kiss on his smiling love's forehead and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"What are we going to call him love," he asked her looking at the amazing amethyst eyes of his son.  
  
"We shall call him Duo. My little Shinigami (6)" she replied cradling her baby as they both drifted to sleep.  
  
Looking down at his wife's serene face the king knew he had made the right decision all those months ago. He just hoped his son would not be put in danger because of some stupid legend. No he would not allow it. He will protect his son with his life and any who try to harm him will be killed. /Besides/ he thought to himself /legends can be broken./  
  
Tbc  
  
I know, I know, how clichéd right? Well I thought it would be fitting after all it is a great legend and all hehe  
  
King Arlos is a character I made up. I actually own him!!! I own something.err anyway I was hoping the name would give the sense of a strong and virtuous king I hope it does.  
  
Bathoria does not belong to me. It is a name a friend kindly gave to me and if it belongs to someone else I apologize for using it.  
  
Itara is another one of my own characters. She is based on what I would be like if I were a vampire with a few minor changes.  
  
Okay well I love to read a lot on vampires and stuff and one thing I know is that vampires can't have children unless of course some higher power deems it necessary. That is why they are going to see a priest to see if a God will bless them with the ability to have a child.  
  
Okay before you ask why he has two names it will be explained later either in the story or on one of my notes. If you wanna take a guess feel free and I'll let you know if you're right  
  
SM: Well that's it for now  
  
Duo: I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
SM: ::Hits him on the head with a frying pan:: Ermm.yeah anyway please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it took so long to get out. In this chapter Heero and Duo meet.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
Chapter 1  
  
((10 years after the Prologue))  
  
A terrified slave ran through the countless corridors of Bathoria palace looking for the King and Queen. The middle-aged woman came to a stop in front of two large oak doors with intricate designs of dragons with what looked like a ball of energy floating just above their upheld claws carved on them (1). Knocking on the door she carefully opened it, forgetting to wait for permission to enter. As soon as she stepped in she was met with a deadly look from the young wizard (2) who's room she had just invaded. Realizing her mistake she quickly bowed down on the floor apologizing profusely.  
  
"IamterriblysorrymyLordsandLadyforinterruptingIwillnotdoitagainpleaseforgive me (3)," she pleaded.  
  
The Queen looked at the quivering mess on the floor and used her powers to reach and feel why the slave would forget her place and sensed a great worry. Looking towards her husband who was now glaring venomously at the girl for interrupting them she decided to intervene. //Love calm down, the poor girl is worried enough as it is//  
  
Hearing his wife's telepathic message he looked towards her and decided to let her take control of this situation. Moving towards the slave Itara kneeled down before her.  
  
"Please stop sobbing I can barely understand you. I can see that you are worried so why not tell us what it is you were sent so urgently to tell us that you just barged into our meeting instead of waiting till we were done?"  
  
"I apologize again my Queen for my carelessness. It's just that.wecan'tfindhimhe'sgonewhenwetriedtostophimhewouldn'tlistenandhesomehow managedtoslippassedtheguardsatthemaindoors. (4)"  
  
The King having enough of the blabbering decided to put an end to it. "Will you tell me whom you are talking about," he demanded.  
  
"It's Prince Shinigami my Lord. We tried to stop him. We are truly sorry."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Arlos bellowed loud enough for the whole palace to hear, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO MISSING. HE IS TOO YOUNG TO BE UP ON EARTH ON HIS OWN."  
  
Before her husband could go any further Itara couldn't help but start to giggle at his reaction.  
  
"What do you find so funny? I don't see anything humorous in the fact that our son has run out of the castle," he said looking at his wife as if she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Oh stop looking at me like that. It is funny," Itara replied from where she stood watching the scene by the large window, "You worry too much. Our son will be fine. He is smart and he knows everything he needs to know about the world above (5). And besides you protect him too much. I would have thought he would have tried to get away a lot sooner."  
  
Arlos looked at his wife suspiciously but decided not to question it. He dismissed the slave still kneeling on the floor deciding to deal with her later. Once his son returned he would have a word with him too. Meanwhile Itara gazed out the window with a small smile on her lips as she watched the black clad figure of her son fading in the distance. /Have fun my son/ was her last thought before she turned to pay attention once again to the discussion going on between her husband and the wizard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo slowly crept passed the unaware guards and winced inwardly at hearing a shout coming from the huge stone palace behind him. He knew he would be in big trouble once he got back but he was fed up of always being surrounded by guards and having to always be accompanied by someone wherever he went. He could understand that he was young and needed to be watched over but having your friends chosen for you and being watched 24/7 is a bit over the top. /No make that WAY over the top/ he thought to himself. Of course he didn't hate his friends. Quatre and Trowa were two of the most reliable people you could find but he still felt immature as he wasn't trusted enough to chose his own friends. /Although it wasn't so hard escaping from them/ he thought smiling as he remember the fondness he could feel between his two friends and laughing inwardly at them as they stumbled with their emotion. However, he couldn't help but also feel neglected. Even though he had Quatre and Trowa they seemed to prefer it just to be the two of them. Even though they didn't say this to him, he could tell it was true every time he saw them glance at each other. His parents even seemed to be too busy to spend a lot of time with him, but he couldn't blame them. They had a lot of work to do and his mother always made sure to spend time with him in the evenings and every other second she got in between meetings. At the thought of his mother he smiled and remembered it was she who helped him to get away, knowing he wanted to visit the world above. "Go and be free of restraints," she had said to him. Looking at the top most window of the left tower he saw the shadowy figure of his mother looking down at him and he could hear her final thoughts. In reply he whispered to the night breeze "I will mother. Thank you once again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An eight - year old Heero sat slumped on the swing, in the deserted park, gently rocking it back and forth. He was so deep in contemplation that he failed to notice the presence of another person entering the park. Therefore, he was surprised to hear a scream near his ear and turned to glare at the intruder. Duo stood behind him clutching his side in laughter. No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't resist the urge to yell, "BOO!!" into the other boy's ear, and now with the younger boy glaring at him he laughed some more. Heero just glared harder at the boy who dared to disturb his thoughts. Once the boy in front of him stopped laughing he asked in a dangerous tone "What are you doing here?"  
  
At this question Duo smirked. "I could ask the same to you."  
  
"Hn" was all he received in answer. Duo extended his hand in front of the stranger "I'm Duo (6). Who are you?"  
  
Heero just looked at the outstretched hand, then back up to Duo's almost gleaming Violet eyes and glared once again.  
  
"Come on, I'm sorry about the whole invading your personal space (6) and all but you could at least tell me your name."  
  
Reluctantly Heero stood from the swing and held out his hand, "Heero Yuy"  
  
Duo moved his hand to shake Heero's but as soon as their hands touched Heero seemed to go into a trance. Duo kept calling to him to try to snap him out of but nothing seemed to work. After a while Heero stop shaking and seemed to faint, but before he could hit the floor Duo caught him and laid him down gently on the grass waiting, not understanding what just happened, for his new friend to awaken.  
  
Tbc  
  
The image of the dragon is really cool coz I have something similar on a paperweight I have. I also had to add dragons in somewhere coz I love them!!  
  
Can anyone guess who the Wizard is? Hehe  
  
"I am terribly sorry my Lords and Lady for interrupting I will not do it again please for give me"  
  
"we can't find him. He's gone. When we tried to stop him he wouldn't listen and he some how managed to slip passed the guards at the main doors."  
  
The reason it is known as the world above is because the palace is underground.  
  
Before the slave called him Prince Shinigami and here he calls himself Duo. The reason for his two names, as I said I would explain in the prologue, is because one is his vampire name and the other is the name he uses while on the surface. It is used so as not to let any humans who may find the palace enter because they would only know the "mortal" name of the vampire and therefore they will be denied entrance.  
  
SM: Wow another chapter done.  
  
Heero: Hn. Why am I younger the Duo?  
  
SM: Becoz it will look so much cuter later on.  
  
Heero: ::glares::  
  
SM: Heh please don't kill me!! I'm sorry it took a while to get this out and I'm sorry for the semi cliffhanger but what happened to Hee chan will be explained in the next chapter. Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: Okay we finally find out what happened to Heero in the last chapter.  
  
Before I start I'd like to say thanks to: Cassie - Thanks for reading the story so far and I'm glad you like it!! Tenshiamanda - I too like Duo vampire stories. I'm glad you like mine. I know Heero is young at the moment but don't worry he'll be older when they get together. Split Persona - lol thanks very much for you review it makes me believe my writing is good. You'll find out later what exactly happened to Heero but you'll have to keep reading to find out. WildfireFriendship - Thanks for your review. I have to agree with you, an eight year old Heero glaring is definitely cute heh. Elle-FaTe2x1 - thanks for both your reviews. I will try my hardest to get the chapters longer as they seem a bit short to me too. Sapphire - I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist!! lillie chan - I'm trying honest!! It's so hard to write coz I haven't got a lot of time on my hands but I'll try my best. To all my reviews I give you a cookie ::passes all reviewers a double chocolate chip cookie::  
  
Duo: You done yet?  
  
SM: Err.yep  
  
Duo: Good I wanna know what happened to my Hee - chan!! So get writing!!  
  
SM: ::Typing as fast as she can:: I'm writing, I'm writing sheesh  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Duo's cold hand touched Heero's he could feel the energy flowing through him. No matter how hard he tried to resist he couldn't stop the visions from surfacing. /Why is this happening? Why now?/ before Heero could contemplate this any further he found himself floating in what seemed to be a black void in his mind. He saw images of a four-year-old Duo running through the stone corridors of a grand castle with four servants running behind him. They were trying futilely to get the hyper active boy to stop creating havoc. Then he saw an image of who he assumed to be Duo's mother laughing at the sight before her. Before any more trouble could be caused she stopped her son, picked him up and took him to his room not saying a word about his mischievous ways. As soon as the first image ended he was assaulted by another of a priest performing a ritual to a God asking permission for a child to be born. Instead of another vision following the last, as Heero expected it would, he could hear silent chanting of "Mercia, Mercia (1)" and all he could see around him was blood. The thick red substance coating and suffocating him. Unable to take it any longer he let out a frustrated scream, which echoed through his mind, and he finally collapsed and lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly Prussian blue eyes opened to stare into worry filled violet orbs. Blinking a few times to clear his mind Heero could still hear faint chanting and his vision seemed to seem blurred by a red colour. Finally realizing who exactly was above him he tried to scramble backwards. Duo who was extremely worried about the boy who was beneath him tried to reach out and reassure him. However, he moved his hand back to his side when he saw the boy flinch away from him. Before he could say a word Heero got up slowly, turned and began to run as fast as his little legs to take him. Not waiting another second Duo got up to chase after him yelling out to him.  
  
"Heero stop!! Wait!!"  
  
No matter how much he called out Heero could not hear him. All he could hear were the echoes of his mind. They would never cease tormenting him with their constant whispers and tales. Turning around the corner and out the gates of the park he was suddenly tackled from behind. Struggling seemed to be pointless but he continued to try and escape. Duo who had finally managed to make Heero stop didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was. Slowly he released his hold on the boy and watched as he moved to huddle by the fence and rock back and forth whimpering.  
  
Duo moved slowly towards Heero, "Heero what's wrong? What happened? Please let me help"  
  
In answer all he got were soft whispers. Leaning closer he managed to catch a few of the mumbled words.  
  
"Please make it stop. Stop the blood.so much blood."  
  
Not entirely sure what to do Duo thought back to all the times he had nightmares and how his mother comforted him back to sleep. Sure in his mind that what Heero needed most right now was support he carefully gathered the young boy into his arms, soothingly rubbing his back and gently rocking him back and forward.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. Nothings going to hurt you." The words spilled from Duo's lips without him realizing it but at that moment they seemed appropriate. Duo was unsure of how long he sat there rocking the bundle in his arms, whispering soothing words but he realized it was getting even later in to the night. Looking down he was surprised to see Heero asleep. Carefully moving the obstructing bangs covering Heero's face he looked at the serene features of the child as he slept. Even though Duo was only ten years of age he felt the urge to protect the young one in his hands. Un - wanting to wake the peacefully resting boy Duo used his telekinetic powers to reach within Heero's mind and find out where he stayed. He was glad to find his home wasn't far from the park. Carefully standing up he carried Heero as a husband would carry his bride and started the short journey towards Heero's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo managed to find Heero's house without any problems. He estimated it took about fifteen minutes to get there but it would have been a lot quicker if he wasn't carrying someone. On the walk to Heero's home he contemplated all that had happened that day. He still was unsure of what had happened to his new friend but he was hoping to find out as soon as Heero woke up. As if reading his mind the bundle in his arm began to stir. Heero who was feeling safe and warm was rather reluctant to wake up but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Slowly opening his eyes he again found himself staring into beautiful purple eyes. When it finally registered he was being carried by Duo he blushed slightly and tried to squirm out of the hold the older boy had on him. Duo realizing Heero wanted to be released reluctantly put him down blushing slightly himself at the fact that he didn't want to let the boy go. For a few moments silence stretched between the two new friends but it was broken by Heero.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"At your house" Was the reply he got.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the front door opened and Heero's worried mother stepped out relieved to see her son was home. Forgetting about Duo for the moment Heero ran to his mother's outstretched arms and wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh Heero your father and I were so worried!! Where have you been? You know how worried we become if you come home late."  
  
"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to worry you but I made a new friend and he looked after me when I was scared and he bought me home."  
  
Turning around to show his mother exactly who his new friend was he was surprised to see that Duo had vanished. Frowning slightly he looked up at his mother.  
  
"Well he was here."  
  
Laughing slightly Heero was put down once again. "You didn't tell anyone about our secret did you? (2)" his mother asked now becoming serious.  
  
Heero shook his head and was then lead back into the house unaware of Duo standing at the corner of the street. Now Duo was even more confused then he was before /what secret?/ before he could contemplate it any longer he felt a presence in his mind, //I hope you had fun my son but it is now time that you came home. It is getting pretty late.//  
  
//Yes mother I'll make my way back. I'll be there soon and I have a lot to tell you//  
  
//Well I can't wait to hear all you have learnt//  
  
With that said Duo glanced over his shoulder at the closed door of the house that held a mystery then turned and made his journey back to the castle where he knew he would be in a lot of trouble with his father but he would also have an interesting tale to tell his mother. A mysterious tale he knew his mother would love to try and solve and so would he.  
  
Tbc  
  
This translates into The Mark. I have to give thanks to another one of my friends who gave me this word.  
  
This little secret will be told to you later. You'll have to keep reading to find out  
  
SM: Yay another chapter done!! ::dances around happily::  
  
Duo: Yeah yeah  
  
SM: Hey stop ruining my fun  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
SM: Err yeah. I'm sorry it's so short!! Please don't hate me for it. I tried to make it longer honest I did!!  
  
Duo: Yeah sure you did  
  
SM: Can it braid boy ::hits him round the head::  
  
Heero: ::glares::  
  
SM: Err.sorry? ::runs and hide from the mad Heero:: Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: Duo goes back home but what is waiting for him when he gets there?  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thanks for this review. You'll have to read and find out who knows what. Sorry can't give away the plot now can I. Elle-FaTe2x1 - I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but you don't find out about Heero's secret until much later sowwy. I will be very grateful if you do review each of my chapters and I promise to update as soon as I can. At the moment I have a lot of work to do but I'll try my best. Tenshiamanda - Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo once again snuck past the seemingly lazy guards who were either watching television or snoozing on a chair. He really needed to let his father know he needed to get better guards. Walking in the shadows towards the castle he debated whether or not to walk through the main doors. Deciding against it he decided to climb through his room window again and stall his inevitable meeting with his father. Reaching the enchanted tree that not only reached his room window but also extended to the very top of the castle, Duo began the climb up. Carefully moving from branch to branch he could remember how he, Trowa and Quatre spent many hours playing under this tree and how when he was just a baby how his mother used to come out and sit under it to hum or read him to sleep. Walking carefully on the branch leading to the balcony of his room he balanced himself at the end of the thick limb. Jumping of the edge he landed gracefully by the closed balcony doors. Slowly opening the glass doors he cautiously stepped into the dark room spotting a shadow of a figure sitting on his bed. Fearing it was his father he thought if he remained silent he could sneak out the door without being noticed. But before he could even take another step the torches (1) around the room were lit and he faced the gentle face of his mother sitting casually on the bed.  
  
"Fear not son I am not your father." She smiled slightly at the relieved look on her son's face. "Come now your father is not all that bad is he?"  
  
Laughing slightly Duo moved to sit next to his mother. "No mother he is not at all bad but he is still big and scary to someone as small as myself. (2)"  
  
"Indeed. So are you gonna tell me all about your day on the surface or are you going to torture your mother by keeping her waiting?"  
  
Duo sat there as if thinking whether or not to tell his mother wanting to prolong the time his mother waited for the answer. When he saw her become even more anxious he decided to tell her about his day but when he was just about to tell his mother about the mysterious boy he met the room door slammed opened and he met the angry face of his father. /Oh boy am I in trouble/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itara felt her son shy away from her husband's gaze and move closer to her. She squeezed his hand gently to reassure and comfort him. She could tell her husband was furious at Duo escaping but she would not let him get into trouble for what he did. /Besides I did help him escape/ she thought with slight amusement.  
  
Arlos stood near the door looking sternly at his son. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the guards standing behind him and waited until he heard the door shut firmly and their footsteps fade slowly away.  
  
"You have a LOT of explaining to do Shinigami"  
  
Duo shrank further behind his mother. He's father only ever called him Shinigami when he was extremely angry.  
  
"What were you thinking running off like that? Did you not think that your mother and I would be worried? You could have been hurt and no one would have been there to help you!!"  
  
Having enough of her husband's rant Itara placed a small kiss on Duo's hand to reassure him, stood and moved to stand in front of her husband. "Arlos calm down. As you can see Duo is safe no harm has come to him so there is nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"How can you say that? Duo directly disobeyed my orders. For that he needs to be punished. I will not let our son think he can do as he pleases!!"  
  
Having enough of her husband's stubbornness she looked menacingly into his eyes. "Look, our son is FINE. NO harm has come to him. He is safe. You should be glad!!"  
  
Glaring at his wife for standing up to him he said in an irritated tone, "It still does not change the fact that he disobeyed my orders. You know as well as I do he could have been killed the legend says."  
  
Before he could continue Itara cut him off. Forgetting her son was in the room she yelled at the top of her voice "LEGEND, LEGEND, LEGEND!!! THAT IS ALL I'VE BEEN HEARING FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS. I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID LEGEND. OUR SON STILL HAS FEELINGS. HE STILL HAS A RIGHT TO GO WHEREVER HE PLEASES JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER VAMPIRE CHILDREN THAT WERE EVER BORN!! YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL HIS LIFE AND I WON'T JUST SIT BY AND WATCH YOU LOCK HIM UP IN THIS PLACE BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID DAMN LEGEND. AND FURTHERMORE I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED HIM ESCAPE!!(3)" With that said Itara stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Meanwhile Duo remained silently sitting on the bed watching the whole exchange surprised at his mother's actions. He had never in all his life seen his mother that mad. And to top it off he could feel the dark energy flowing off her in waves and it worried him. Before he could contemplate it more he felt eyes on him and looked up to see his father looking calmly at him.  
  
"I am sorry my son. Your mother is right I am protecting you too much. It's a shame I only just realized it. From now on you are allowed to do as you please and you can go to the surface if you like but you will be expected back before dawn (4)."  
  
At this Duo smiled. His first thought was that he would be able to see Heero again. However before he could get all of his hopes up his father spoke once again. "However, you still need to be punished for disobeying me. I will not allow your disregard to go unpunished. Therefore for a whole week you will not be allowed outside the castle grounds. And if you try to escape again you will never be allowed to the surface again. Understood?"  
  
Gulping Duo nodded his head. "Yes father I understand."  
  
With that his father opened the door but before he left he looked over to his son and smiled. "I am proud of you son for all the skills you have shown today. (5)" With that Arlos closed the door gently and left his son alone in his room.  
  
Duo smiled at having impressed his father. Getting ready to lay down he remembered he hadn't told his mother about his adventure. Remembering the events that took place a few moments ago he decided it would be better to tell his mother about his day tomorrow. /Besides Dad may have a LOT of apologizing to do. It would be best if I left them alone for tonight (6)/ With that thought Duo changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. As the first rays of the sun appeared in the sky the vampire prince slept peacefully with the serene images of his new blue eyed friend.  
  
Tbc  
  
Seeing as it is like a medieval castle they use torches instead of electricity.  
  
I know Duo is not afraid of hardly anything but seeing as he's 10 years old I think he has reason enough heh  
  
A very protective mum can get scary at times  
  
Well this has to do with the whole vampires and sunlight thing. If they go into sunlight they burn and Duo's father doesn't want to lose his only son now does he?  
  
Even though Duo's dad is angry he is also proud because Duo was able to survive on his own and escape the guards without being noticed. For someone as young as Duo they would have to be quite powerful to pull it off hence why Arlos is so proud.  
  
Aww young Duo understands matters of the heart  
  
SM: Well that's another chapter done and it's finished earlier. Yay for me!! Sorry it's so short though  
  
Duo: Hey why am I always getting into trouble?  
  
SM: Well you did disobey orders  
  
Duo: ::whines:: It's not fair!! Hee - chan  
  
SM: ::looks scarred:: Err Duo there's no need to call Heero. See you didn't get in too much trouble.  
  
Duo: ::sniffs:: Okay you're safe for now but you'd better write more soon  
  
SM: Whew ::Wipes sweat from forehead:: I'm trying my best. Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: What will Duo do on his 7 days of punishment?  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thanks greatly for the review. Yep daddy was very bad hehe I'm glad you like my fic so far. Elle- FaTe2x1 - Thanks again for your review sorry I haven't updated so often. I'll try my best to update as much as I can  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
All was quite in the palace of Bathoria. Not even the whisper of the torches could be heard. Abruptly the silence was disrupted by loud screams echoing through the dark halls.  
  
Duo woke startled by the sudden disruption of his dreams. Wondering what exactly was going on he decided to investigate. Getting out of bed he walked out of the room and followed the sound till he came to the corridor of his parents' room. Looking at the images of every mystical creature possibly thought of carved on the oak door of his parents' room he feared the screams he heard which he now realized were his mother's. Cautiously moving towards the door the only thought in his mind was to help his mother. Before his little hands could touch the handle he felt arms wrap around him and pull him away. He couldn't understand why no one was helping his mother. He tried to struggle to get the strong arms to release him but it was no use. Turning his head slightly he was surprised to see it was none other then his father holding him back. Confused over why his father was not in his own bedroom and helping his mother he turned completely still in the grasp his father held around his waist.  
  
"Let me go!! I have to help mother. Can't you hear her screams? She is in pain."  
  
Slowly letting his grip loosen Arlos looked at his son no worry shown on his face. "Don't worry my son. It would be best if you waited here." Rising from his kneeled position Arlos stood and walked into the room with it's never ending screams making sure to shut the door behind him so his son would not enter.  
  
Duo stood outside the room as he was ordered to yet he was anxious to know what was going on. A few moments later the screams finally ended and everything was silent. Doubtfully Duo moved towards the large oak door and gently pried it open. Peeking his head through he saw his mother clinging to his father, shaking as if just woken up from a bad dream. Moving gradually towards the bed he placed his hand over his mother's gaining her attention.  
  
Itara was surprised to see her son standing by the bed holding her hand as if to reassure her that nothing would happen.  
  
"Are you alright mother?" Smiling down at her son she picked him up and cradled him on her lap.  
  
"I am fine but it would be best if you forgot what you have seen and heard." Before Duo could respond Itara placed a hand on his forehead whispering a few words and watching as her son fell back to sleep.  
  
"Do you think that was necessary?" Arlos asked from where he was still seated at his wife's side.  
  
"Yes, it is best if he does know of the past."  
  
Carefully passing Duo into his father's waiting arms she laid back down on the bed watching as Arlos left the room, taking Duo back to his own chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Duo woke up with a strange feeling, as if he had forgotten something important. Shrugging it off he decided he'd go see his mother and tell her about his day yesterday. Moving down the corridors he walked up to the large doors of his parents' room. Quietly opening the door and peeking in he was a little surprised to see his mother still in bed as usually she would be up and ready by now. Not wanting to wake his mother he turned to leave. Before he walked out the door however, he heard the rustling of sheets and turned again to see his mother sitting up in bed smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning Duo"  
  
"Morning mother!!" Moving to sit on the bed he returned his mother's smile.  
  
"So what brings you here so early son?"  
  
"Err.I just thought you wanted to know about my day. I did not wish to disturb you."  
  
"It's alright I was awake anyway. So please do tell me about this new friend you made."  
  
"Oh he's a very strange boy and his family keep secrets just like we do (1)"  
  
"They do well that's interesting" Itara smiled at her son's enthusiasm in telling her about his friend.  
  
"Yes but I think it has something to do with when he fainted when he shook my hand. He apparently kept seeing blood."  
  
"Hmm.Well what is his name or does he not have one?"  
  
Smirking slightly at his mother's joke he smiled "Heero Yuy"  
  
/Hmm now why does that sound so familiar/ Itara thought knowing she had seen that name somewhere before. "Duo why don't you go and get dressed and go find your friends. I'm sure they are very worried. I've got some work I've got to do okay?"  
  
"Okay bye" After being kissed on the forehead by his mother he got up and left the room to get ready for the days activities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hours after his visit to his mother's room Duo came out of the bathroom his hair loose and dripping water. He moved towards the mirror in his room and began the long job of combing out and braiding his hair. He remembered the reason why he kept growing his hair instead of cutting it. It was due to his mother and her long, thick locks of hair. He enjoyed playing and combing it whenever his mother would give him the chance and decided to grow his hair as long or even long then his mothers.  
  
Once done with combing his hair he moved out of the room headed for the den where he usually met Trowa and Quatre. As soon as he walked in he found his arms filled by a certain blond haired vampire squeezing him tightly.  
  
"Oh Duo I was so worried!! How could you have snuck out like that?"  
  
Laughing at Quatre's reaction he smiled "You know you sound just like my father at time."  
  
Releasing his hold on Duo, Quatre went to sit back down next to Trowa keeping silent as if defy the statement Duo had just made. Smirking Duo moved to sit opposite his two friends smiling after Trowa's simple nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Duo asked not wanting to sit around and do nothing as that way time would go by a lot slower (2).  
  
"Well we could go out into the gardens to play." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Even though Duo had agreed both Quatre and Trowa felt that he wasn't all the thrilled about it. /What exactly happened up there/ they both thought in unison but not wanting to pry they just followed Duo as he led the way to the gardens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole week Duo was trapped within the castle walls he spent his time with Quatre and Trowa playing various games as they usually did. It's not that he didn't enjoy it but spending time with his two friends and watching their feelings for each other grow kept reminding him of how alone he truly was. It also reminded him of Heero and he couldn't wait for night to fall because finally he would be able to see his friend again and hopefully figure out the mystery surrounding the boy. He just hoped that Heero would still be at the park because he didn't think it would be a good idea to go to his mysterious house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since Heero had seen his friend. He started losing hope of ever seeing him again. /Maybe I scared him of/ Heero thought gloomily. He didn't mean to scare people but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that whenever he touched someone he could see their past and some times their future (3). He didn't ask for this so called 'gift'. It hurt too much at times to bare and he would end up fainting like he did the first night he met Duo. All he wanted was to have a friend and because of some stupid power he was only allowed out at night when most people where in bed (4) and now he probably scared of the only possible friend he had a chance of making. Unsure of why, Heero once again went to the park near his house. For the past seven days every night Heero could be found on the same spot waiting for Duo until the last possible moment before he had to make his way home. On the first few days he looked forward to the arrival of night and the hopeful meeting with Duo but after the third day he started running out of possible reasons why his friend hadn't turned up.  
  
Sitting slumped on the swing Heero hung his head positive that Duo wouldn't turn up again. But no matter how much he tried he could never give up hope that he'd see Duo again. Looking down at his watch he noticed it was two hours after sunset. All the other children would be in bed now and nobody would be coming to the park. Therefore Heero was surprised when he heard footsteps moving closer towards him. Looking up he was elated to see Duo standing there smiling at him.  
  
Duo was just as glad to see that Heero had been at the park waiting for him. He couldn't understand why but now Duo didn't seem to feel so alone anymore.  
  
Tbc  
  
Well Duo and his family would have to keep the secret that they're vampires from all mortals so they have their secrets too.  
  
When you doing nothing it always seems like time is dragging by and Duo doesn't want this as he wants to see Heero again as soon as possible.  
  
You finally learn what Heero's secret is hehe. He has the power of insight. He can see past, present and future. The vision he saw when he touched Duo was of Duo's past but also glimpses of the future.  
  
Heero can't be around people because if he gets touched or touches someone he'd go into a vision and it would end up hurting him because at the moment he can't control his power. But soon enough he'll learn how to.  
  
SM: Yay another chapter done!!  
  
Duo: How could you stop there!!! I wanna know what happens next!!!  
  
SM: Err.sorry for that I didn't mean to honest!! ::hides:: Please review and I'll update soon.  
  
Heero: You'd better or Omae o korosu  
  
SM: ::gulps and starts typing faster:: No don't kill me please I'm too young to die!!! Look I'm typing see, see. ::still typing as fast as she can and waiting for reviews:: 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: What will happen now after a week has passed?  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thanks again for your reviews. I really appreciate you reviewing after every chapter. Sorry to have to keep you waiting but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Elle-FaTe2x1 - I'm trying to update as best as I can and I thank you for your support. You haven't missed Wufei but he'll be added in here soon or I may work it into what I have already written. You'll have to wait and see. Sapphire - Thanks for your review and I understand what you mean about Heero's power but I have a good reason for letting everyone know about his power. You'll have to read on to find out that reason though.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Heero still couldn't believe that Duo was standing in front of him after a whole week of waiting. Before he could stand up he found himself tackled to the ground being hugged by the braided boy he barely knew.  
  
Finally coming to himself and realizing exactly what he was doing Duo slowly got off Heero and helped him up blushing slightly.  
  
"Err.sorry 'bout that."  
  
Heero smiled at Duo's discomfort "It's okay," curious as to why Duo had come back he asked "Why are you here?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to be here?" Duo asked jokingly but seeing Heero's serious face he answered honestly "I came to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you are my friend aren't you? And I wanted to see how you were doing after last week"  
  
Heero felt delight at being called Duo's friend. He never had a friend before. Smiling he replied "I am fine but where did you go? I was hoping you'd meet my mother."  
  
"Oh err I had to get home because it was late."  
  
"Is that why you didn't come back earlier, because you were in trouble? I'm sorry if I got you into trouble"  
  
Seeing Heero's sad face Duo smiled at him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder "It's okay it wasn't your fault I got into trouble. Now come on let's play."  
  
Heero looked at Duo questioningly and Duo laughed "Well we are in a park and the purpose of going to park is to play. Don't tell me you've never played in a park before."  
  
"Well I've never had any one who wanted to play with me" Heero replied hesitantly.  
  
Duo was surprised to hear that. He never expected Heero to never have played before. Every child must have played before. Smiling to himself Duo decided he would show Heero how to play many games and what it is like to have a friend. Grabbing Heero's hand he pulled him towards an obstacle course and decided he'd start there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the Palace the grand wizard made his way to the throne room. Walking in he looked up to see the king sitting on the plush red throne.  
  
"You called for me your Highness"  
  
"Yes, I've heard you had something to discuss with me"  
  
"Yes it is about my nephew. He is the only full blood dragon wizard left in our clan and I was hoping you would allow him to stay here where he can expand on his magic and hopefully become good friends with your son."  
  
"Hmm I don't have a problem with that idea my friend. Hopefully it will prevent my son from his journey to the surface."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that my lord"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing do not worry about it." With that said the wizard left to make arrangements for his nephew's arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After two hours of non-stop playing Duo was exhausted. Lying on the grass he looked up at the stars.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Looking to his side he saw Heero laying next to him expecting an answer. "I was just thinking how pretty the stars look up there."  
  
"Yes they are very pretty. My mum once told me that each star holds a story."  
  
"Oh really how's that?"  
  
"Well she says when we die and if we had a good soul we would become a star. So that means that all the stars up there were once people and so they hold a story. And if you listen carefully they might tell you their tale."  
  
"Wow that sounds cool. Hey Heero do you think I would join the stars when I die?"  
  
"Yes," at this Duo looked at his new friend in wonder, "because you have a kind heart and you were so nice to me when most people won't even talk to me."  
  
At this Duo smiled and sat up noticing it was nearing dawn and he'd have to get home.  
  
"You have to go now don't you?" Heero asked sullenly.  
  
"Yes but don't worry I'll come back again tomorrow."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yep I'll e here the same time as tonight. Will you wait for me?"  
  
Heero nodded vigorously happy that he had a friend who wanted to see him again. He waved to Duo as he saw him leaving the park and a few minutes later he left for his own home already counting the hours till he would next meet Duo.  
  
Tbc  
  
SM: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so very short.  
  
Duo: How can you write something this short?  
  
SM: It's not my fault I haven't been feeling well!!! I can't write if I feel woozy now can I!!??  
  
Duo: Excuses, excuses  
  
SM: It's not an excuse it's true ::sniffs::  
  
Duo: Aww poor minion!! Please review and make her feel better. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: The arrival of a new ally causes a slight delay in a meeting with friends.  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thanks so much for review. Here's the next chapter. I hope it is to your approval heh Cassie - Thanks for the review here's the next chapter. Sorry you had to wait. W.V.F - Thanks for the review. Sorry bout the frying pan thing it was only a one-time thing anyway. And besides it was the only thing I could think of to shut Duo up lol.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duo had no idea why he's father wanted to see him. As soon as he got home from meeting Heero he was told his father wanted to see him and was being led to the throne room. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He wasn't late in coming home, he had made sure to leave plenty of time to get back as he didn't want to be banned from going to the surface and never seeing Heero again. He silently followed the guard to the throne room where said guard bowed and left closing the door silently behind him. Before his father could even begin to say a word Duo spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry father but I didn't do anything. It wasn't me I promise. You have no proof. I was dead at the time (1)"  
  
Chuckling at his son's behavior he held his hand up in order to stop his son's rambling.  
  
"I know you have done nothing wrong. You being in trouble is not the reason I asked you here unless you have done something I should know about?"  
  
At this Duo shook his head incessantly.  
  
"Good. Now the reason I have asked you here is ask you a favor."  
  
"What is it father? I will do anything I can"  
  
Arlos smiled at his son's willingness to help him. "Well you do know the grand wizard. His nephew will be coming to stay with us to learn to master his magic and he is arriving tomorrow night. I would appreciate it if you would be here to greet our guest and possibly become good friends with him seeing as he is the same age as you."  
  
"But father I have already made plans for tomorrow night."  
  
"No buts!! You will be here to greet our guest understood!?"  
  
"Yes father"  
  
"Good now I'm sure you are tired so I suggest you go and rest."  
  
Duo left the room immediately going to his room. His father's so called 'favor' had become a command and now he would be late meeting Heero. Why did he have to meet their guest tomorrow anyway? He was staying here after all and he could have met him the next day. Sighing softly Duo got into his bed and hoped that he would be able to go meet Heero tomorrow after all he had promised he would be there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next evening Duo watched the grandfather cloak in the hall and realized the sun would be setting soon and Heero would be waiting for him.  
  
"Don't worry my son I'm sure you'll get time to see him. Besides it only takes a few minutes to greet someone."  
  
Duo turned to see his mother's smiling face and smiled slightly back. He didn't know whether to believe her. He had the sinking feeling that meeting this so called young wizard would take longer then a few minutes if his father had anything to do with it.  
  
"Come now son do you honestly believe your mother would let you stay coped up here for the night."  
  
Smiling at his mother he realized she was right. She always would somehow talk his father into letting him have his way. He sometimes asked her how she did it but she'd always say it was her little secret.  
  
Placing a hand on her son's shoulder she looked out the window he was sitting by and noticed movement down by the castle gates.  
  
"Come now Duo our guest has arrived and the sooner you greet him the sooner you can go and meet your special friend."  
  
With that said Duo followed his mother down the corridors nodding as he was taught to whenever a servant bowed. When they arrived at the luscious hallway by the main door he stood next to his mother. Ever so slowly the doors opened and the door slave stepped in looking at his father who had been standing by the grand stairs.  
  
"Your majesties may I introduced the last of the full blood dragon clan Chang Wufei"  
  
As soon as the announcement was made the servant stepped aside and Duo watched as a young boy around his age stepped through the door, his shoulder length hair tied in a tight and neat ponytail. When Duo was told he would be meeting a wizard of his age he didn't expect him to look quite like Wufei but there was no doubt that Wufei was wizard. Duo could feel the magic wafting off him in great waves proving he was very powerful. Being the cheerful person he was Duo moved forward and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hello Wufei. I'm Duo also known as Shinigami whichever you wish to call me though I prefer Shinigami and."  
  
Before Duo could continue his father interrupted him. "Duo I am sure our guest is tired from his journey and you're probably scare him with all your talking."  
  
Mocking hurt at his father's comment Duo pouted and went to stand by his mother.  
  
"I am sorry about my son young one. You will be shown to your room and you may rest if you wish."  
  
Looking up at the tall man Wufei nodded his head and followed the servant who was instructed to take him to his room. Duo turned his eyes to his father.  
  
"Am I allowed to go now?"  
  
Arlos was about to protest but the look from his wife stopped him. Nodding his head slowly he watched as Duo walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had been waiting an hour since the time Duo was supposed to meet him. He was starting to worry whether something had happened. /No nothing could have happened. I mean Duo is strong he did manage to carry me home that first night/ blushing at that thought Heero once again looked at his watch. Time would not stop or slow down and with each second that went by Heero felt more and more alone. /Maybe he didn't mean what he said. He might have just been nice and he probably never wants to see me again and so he didn't show up/ Even when thinking it Heero knew it wasn't true. He was positive Duo wouldn't lie to him yet it still hurt to think Duo would never want to see him again and that's what confused him. Hearing footsteps in the distance Heero looked up expectant eyes hoping to see Duo standing there grinning. However, it was not Duo instead it was a tall bulky man and he appeared to be drank.  
  
"Hey there beautiful. What are you doing here all by yourself this late at night?"  
  
Heero cringed away at the looks the man was giving him. He was now scared and wanting to go home. Slowly getting off the swing he turned and would have run home if an hand didn't grab his wrist preventing his escape. He would have struggled and tried to get away if it wasn't for the images that suddenly assaulted him.  
  
He could see all the evil things this man had did. The many crimes he committed and then he saw the most vulgar image of all. It was an image of him and the dirty things (2) the man wanted to do to him. Coming out of his trance he didn't faint as usual instead he began to struggle trying to get the grip around him to loosen but it was to no avail. He was suddenly shoved to the floor the man looming above him and he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Closing his eyes tight Heero wished this would end. He hoped that someone, anyone would help him but mostly he hoped that Duo would come and save him and hold him safely telling him it would all be okay.  
  
Tbc  
  
This is an Eddie Ezard quote. Dunno if I spelt the name right but he's a comedian and he's very funny in my opinion anyway.  
  
The reason I won't go into detail about what Heero saw is because Heero is only 8 and he won't know what is happening anyway. All he knows is that it is bad.  
  
Duo: HOW DARE YOU PUT MY HEE - CHAN IN THAT SITUATION AND STOP WRITING!!??  
  
SM: Err coz I'm evil?  
  
Duo: Damn straight you are!! My poor Hee - chan ::sniffs:: I HATE YOU!!  
  
SM: I'm sorry please don't hate me!! It's not my fault my sadistic muse gave me this idea!! ::Hides from all the angry readers::  
  
Duo: Please review so she writes more quickly. And then once she's finished we can kill her for what he's done!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: The arrival of a new ally causes a slight delay in a meeting with friends.  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Oh I love suspense but you right I can't keep Heero in danger for a whole week!! It would not be fair!! By the way my evil muse is a she so I can't be sharing yours lol Tenshiamanda - Don't worry I will save Heero I can't very well keep him in danger.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Duo rushed towards the park. He was over an hour late from the time he had promised to meet Heero. He was beginning to worry whether Heero would still be there waiting for him. /Then again he always does wait so I guess I don't need to worry to much but I better still hurry/ Jogging slightly Duo smiled when he saw the park around the corner. However, that smile soon faded when he could smell the fear in the air (1). Now running Duo moved closer and closer to the park worrying something could be wrong. But no matter what he thought off it came nowhere near to what he saw as soon as he entered the park.  
  
There near the swings Duo could see two shadows. One smaller one struggling against the larger one that was looming over it. Recognizing it was Heero's fear he could now taste on his tongue he growled fiercely rushing towards the larger man, throwing him off Heero and hearing the satisfying crunch as he hit the metal bars hard. Still filled with rage he started to kick the man now lying on the floor unconscious from the unexpected throw.  
  
Heero had cautiously opened his eyes when he felt the weight no longer holding him and when he sat up he was surprised to see Duo continuously kicking the unconscious man. Heero was further amazed by the strength he saw Duo displaying. It was not ordinary for a ten - year old boy to have that strength but he didn't care after all Duo did save him and besides he had hidden powers of his own. Slowly sitting up he groaned at the pain it and tried to stay sitting as thing started to spin slightly from his head being hit when he was shoved to the floor.  
  
Duo, hearing this groan, ceased his barrage of kick and quickly moved to help Heero up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Heero nodded "Just feeling a bit woozy."  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. If I had been here on time none of this would have happened."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Duo. It wasn't your fault. I'm just very thankful you came to rescue me."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero's response "Come on let me take you home. Maybe it would be better if I come and pick you up from there now on cause that way if I can't make it to see you at least I'll know you're safe."  
  
Heero smiled back and nodded at Duo before slowly making his way home with Duo's help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving at Heero's home Duo promised not to say anything about what had happened earlier to Heero's mother. He was a bit worried about going into Heero's but he realized he had less then an hour before he had to leave and decided against upsetting his friend. Walking behind Heero he stepped into the little house. It wasn't as big as his palace but it still felt cozy and as if he were welcome. Duo followed Heero into the lounge were he saw Heero's mother sitting sowing something. Hearing the sound she looked up and smiled at her son.  
  
"I see you home early Heero. Oh I see you have company. And what it your name young man?"  
  
Smiling at the kind woman who reminded him a lot of his own mother he replied "I'm Duo."  
  
Heero's mother looked a bit surprised at that but she didn't say anything. Even if she had wanted to her happy son would have interrupted her.  
  
"Mummy can me and Duo go play with my toys please? (2)"  
  
Smiling at her son she nodded, "Why don't you go bring them from upstairs?"  
  
At this Heero ran out of the room to fetch his few precious toys and left Duo alone with his Mother. Duo was therefore surprised when the young woman spoke to him fiercely.  
  
"I know what you truly are!! What business do you have with my son? You better not harm him or I swear."  
  
Before she could finish her threat Duo interrupted, "Look I think you may have the wrong idea. I'm not trying to hurt Heero honest I just want to be his friend. You can ask my Mother and she will tell you that we are kind and not evil like the others (3)!!"  
  
"Who is your mother child?"  
  
"Her name is Itara Queen of Bathoria along side my father king Arlos"  
  
At this Heero's mother (4) sighed in relief. Duo got the impression she knew something he didn't. He was about to comment when she spoke once again.  
  
"I'm glad you are not one of the others who are after my son to use him. Please just promise me one thing that no matter what you will protect my son. He is the only good thing I have left in my pain filled life."  
  
Duo was confused as to why the other vampires where looking for Heero but he decided not to question it because he knew he wouldn't get the answers he wants.  
  
"I promise I'll protect him with my life but please don't tell him what I am"  
  
She nodded but before she could comment further on it Heero made his way down the stairs box full of toys in his hand. Carefully placing the box on the floor he called Duo over to play. Watching as her son played with his friend Heero's mother smiled and decided to leave them alone for a while.  
  
Heero watched his mother leave the room and looked up at Duo.  
  
"You didn't tell her did you?"  
  
"Of course not Heero I promised I wouldn't didn't I?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo's confused face and contemplated whether or not to tell him and decided that it wouldn't cause any harm if he did.  
  
"It was just that you said yesturday you'd meet me again but you didn't come. I thought that maybe you didn't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"Oh Heero I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to upset you but my father made me stay at home. I will always be your friend there's no doubt about that."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Yes forever"  
  
Duo moved closer to Heero and gave him a big hug just to prove his point and Heero loved every second of that safe, warm feeling he got.  
  
Not wanting to break the moment but having to Heero's mother once again stepped into the room.  
  
"Duo don't you think it is time you got home. It is getting late and I'm sure you don't want your parents to worry. And besides the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back tomorrow to see Heero again."  
  
Looking at his watch Duo realized Heero's mother was right as dawn was approaching and he'd have to get home before then or his father would not be happy. Giving Heero one last hug he was led to the door and waved back at Heero until he could no longer see him, already counting the hours till they would meet again.  
  
Tbc  
  
Vampires can smell fear and they love the smell of it on their victims. But in this case I thought it would be a bit different seeing as Duo isn't the on causing the fear.  
  
Isn't Heero just so cute here lol  
  
You have your good vampires and you evil ones that is all I'm gonna say.  
  
Sorry I keep saying Heero's mother but I couldn't come up with an appropriate name. Anyone with any suggestions I wouldn't mind them.  
  
SM: I hope you're all happy I saved Heero and I updated a lot sooner.  
  
Duo: Yep I'm definitely happy. I got to hug Heero without getting a gun pointed to my head heh  
  
SM: Does that mean I'm off the hook and you won't kill me?  
  
Duo: ::thinks:: Hmm I don't know I'll have to see if you do any more evil deeds.  
  
SM: Okie dokie I'll try not to be too evil ::cackles::  
  
Duo: Okay.anyway please review and calm the maniac author so she can write more.  
  
SM: ::still cackling like a maniac:: 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: What happens when Heero's father returns home and how does he feel about his son befriending a vampire. Also what more tortures can Duo's father put him thorough?  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thanks for the suggested names. They are both very cool. I will have to think before I chose a name but if I use one of the ones you gave me I will let you know. I'm afraid you will have to wait and see what the vampires want Heero for though. I ain't giving away any secrets hehe Tenshiamanda - Thanks for the name I shall think about using it. I will let you know if I do. Elle-FaTe2x1 - Thanks for review. I'm sorry but you gonna have to wait to find out why Heero is wanted. Chara - I'm glad you like my fic. I'll update as son as I can. Dark Tenchi - Thank you for your review and I'm glad you are impressed with my work so far. I will try to update as soon as I can and I apologize for keeping you waiting. I know how annoying it can get heh.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Everything was peaceful at the Yuy house. Even though it nearing the hours of dawn the young Heero was still up and about playing with his toys. Unlike most children his mother didn't mind him staying up this late but she has her reason for doing so. Heero was surprised when he heard the front door open and a voice, which could only belong to his father bellow that he was home not caring if he woke the neighbors. Getting up from his place on the lounge Heero ran into Odin's (1) arms giving back the warm hug he received.  
  
"Hello Son. How was your day?"  
  
Odin smiled as his son began to explain all the things he had been up to in that day. However, he frowned when he heard his son begin to talk about his new friend. That was the reason he was home early. He had to talk to his wife. Looking down at Heero he ruffled his hair affectionately before moving to sit on the couch. He watched his son play for a while until his eyes rested on his wife, the angel leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. Smiling at her he remember what they needed to discuss and turned to his son.  
  
"Heero isn't it about time you got to bed."  
  
"But papa I wanna play for a little bit more. Besides I'm not tried."  
  
To contradict his statement Heero let out a huge yawn proving to his father that he was indeed tired.  
  
"Are you still not tire?" he chuckled, "Besides you want to be all rested for your day tomorrow don't you?"  
  
Nodding his head Heero received a kiss on the forehead from his mother and made his way up the stairs. As soon as Odin knew his son was in bed he turned to his wife and motioned her to sit down on the couch.  
  
"So would you like to explain your reasons for letting that boy into our house?"  
  
"Come now Odin you make it sound as if it is a bad thing. The boy is but a child and if you met him you would know he means no harm to our son. Besides he is the son of Arlos and Itara. You know as well as I do any child of theirs is not a killer."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that love. The Queen did have her darker days."  
  
"Yes, I know and I am sure she regrets them. Besides we can't condemn her son for her past. I don't think the boy even knows about it and I can tell that he adores our son."  
  
"That is what I'm afraid of," Odin mumbled to himself but not voicing his thought instead he replied, "Fine I will allow Heero to be friends with Duo but I warn you if he tries to harm our son."  
  
"Don't worry Odin he has sworn to protect him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was walking down the torched lit corridors of the palace. He was thinking about Heero and how exactly his mother knew what he was. If anyone else found out he could be in serious trouble. Heck if his Father found out he'd never see Heero again. Duo was so deep in contemplation he didn't realize there was someone else walking down the corridor until he bumped into him. Looking at who it was he saw the young wizard from before. /what was his name.oh yeah Wufei/  
  
"Hey err I'm sorry about that Wufei didn't see you coming there."  
  
"Yes I could tell. You seemed to be thinking about something. Anything on your mind? (2)"  
  
"Who me nah nothing at all hehe. So how you settling in here?"  
  
"It's a bit huge and confusing at times."  
  
"Don't worry about it Wu man I'm sure you find your way around soon enough."  
  
"Wu man? I think you are mistaken my name is Wufei."  
  
At this Duo laughed, "You got to be joking right. Come on don't tell me you've never had a nick name before."  
  
"I don't think it's very appropriate."  
  
"Okay whatever you say man. Well I'm gonna hit the sack need my beauty sleep and all." /and the sooner I sleep the sooner I meet Heero/  
  
With a final wave backwards at Wufei, Duo made his way back to his room not seeing the secretive smile on Wufei's lips (3).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was nearly to his room when he was stopped by his mother's voice calling to him. He watched as Itara came round the corner from another corridor and as soon as he saw her face he could tell what he was about to hear would not be good.  
  
"Oh Duo I see you made it back safely. Did you have time to go and meet Heero?"  
  
"Yes I did mother but I am sure that is not the reason you wanted to see me."  
  
"No it is not. I'm afraid your father wasn't very pleased with you leaving after our guest arrived. I guess he will never understand what I try to tell him but no matter how hard I try he never listens."  
  
"Mother I know father is stubborn but I'm sure you'll find a way to convince him of your way," Duo smirked.  
  
"Yes well as sure as you are he is still upset and he has told me to speak to you."  
  
"What does he command now?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but your father thinks you should spend more time at the palace rather then always going up to the surface."  
  
"WHAT!! But I've only been up there THREE times. How does that count as spending to much time on the surface!!"  
  
Itara sighed, "I know and I understand this son but your father doesn't seem to. I'll see if I can persuade him to think otherwise but for tomorrow night at least I suggest you stay at the palace and get to know our guest even more. Besides I think Quatre and Trowa miss your company no matter how much they care for each other."  
  
"But mother Heero.I promised him."  
  
Seeing her son become upset Itara pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I am so sorry Duo. If I could have my way you could see him as often as you'd like but I'm afraid your father is just to protective."  
  
Clinging to his mother Duo nodded. "I understand mum but I will only stay one night without meeting Heero and no more. No matter what father says."  
  
Itara agreed with her son and giving him one last hug she sent him to bed. She would again be having a few words with her husband and they would not be pleasant. /Oh Arlos why can't you understand what you are doing to our son/ With that thought she left to seek out her husband and perhaps knock some sense into his thick skull.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Okay I know loads of people use Odin as Heero's dad but I thought it would be appropriate.  
  
I know this is out of character for Wufei but he is a wise wizard and he can tell these things.  
  
Wufei's got a secret. Don't you all wonder what he knows?  
  
SM: Another chapter done yay!! I apologize if Wufei is OOC here.  
  
Wufei: Injustice Onna  
  
SM: Hey it's not my fault!! Besides you're only 10 years old Woofers. You had to be semi cute when you were that old.  
  
Wufei: How dare you!! ::Pulls out Katana::  
  
SM: ::Runs from angry Wufei::  
  
Duo: ::sighs:: Please review 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
Notes: What will Duo do now ands how will he contact Heero to let him know of his misfortune?  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Ah I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out the secret. I would love to tell you what it is but that wouldn't be fair now would it? Heh I know the dads are unreasonable but aren't most of them anyway? Tenshiamanda - Heh I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks again for the names I'll see if I can use them and I'll let you know  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Itara couldn't stand it any longer. She had spent most of her day watching her son moping around the palace instead of having fun. While she tried to cheer Duo up her husband was in a meeting of some sort and he wouldn't be out for another couple of hours. However, she couldn't wait for hours she didn't have the time or the patients. She was going to talk to Arlos now. //Arlos, love, we need to talk//  
  
//Can't it wait I am in the middle of an important meeting//  
  
//No it can't wait I want to speak with you NOW//  
  
Hearing his wife's frustration in their telepathic conversation he relented. //Fine give me a few minutes//  
  
Itara went straight to her bedroom knowing her husband would meet her there. She sat on the king sized bed contemplating how she would get Arlos to listen and understand but most of all she had to keep her anger in check. When she heard the soft click of the door closing she looked up to see her husband standing there looking a little annoyed and yet still worried.  
  
"What was so urgent that couldn't wait until after my meeting?"  
  
"You now very well what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh not this again. Itara I have told you this a million times before I will not have my son put into danger."  
  
"What so you'd rather watch him suffer? Do you like causing your family pain?"  
  
"May I remind you Itara it was not my family and I who enjoyed watching people suffer and we never tortured them slowly and painfully to their death."  
  
Before Arlos could continue the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard echoing in the room. On his cheek there was a red mark to show the force of the slap delivered but as soon as it was there it disappeared. However, it didn't cause the flame of rage in Itara's eyes to disappear.  
  
"How DARE you say such things!! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW AND DON'T THINK OF COMING BACK IN THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."  
  
Arlos would have moved to calm his wife down but he knew he had made a grave mistake by mentioning the past. Quickly he left the room and returned to his meeting but his mind wasn't completely on what was being discussed. Instead the invents of just a few moments ago kept resonating in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itara was still in her room half an hour later. /I can't believe he had the nerve to say that/ She couldn't understand completely what had happened neither why she had slapped her husband like that. Hearing a soft knock on the door she looked up to see Duo timidly stepping in.  
  
"Is everything alright mother? I heard you yelling a while back."  
  
Forgetting her anger Itara decided to go back to her previous task of trying to make her son happier.  
  
"Everything is fine Duo. Now tell me what I can do to make you feel better hmm? It is not good for a prince to be sulking all day."  
  
"Mother you know full well the only thing that will make me happy is to be allowed to see Heero. He'll be so upset when I don't go."  
  
"But you'll see him tomorrow."  
  
"You don't understand mother, he doesn't have many friends and he's afraid that one day I will no longer want to be his friend and me not being there tonight will upset him greatly."  
  
"Well now that is a problem. But to every problem there is a solution."  
  
Duo was now listening eagerly. He knew when his mother had a plan. "What do you mean mother?"  
  
"Well we could always write him a letter and send it."  
  
"But if I can't go up there how will we get it delivered to his house? I don't want anyone else going there."  
  
Itara smiled secretively, "don't worry about that Duo I have my ways of getting things to where I want them to be without even taking one step out of this palace."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo handed the sealed envelope to his mother. She had helped him to write it and she placed it in a white envelope with black roses engraved at the corners. However, Duo still didn't understand how the letter would be sent.  
  
He watched as his mother carefully placed the envelope on the table and began to murmur a few words. Duo was surprised to see the envelope float off the table for a few seconds before it disappeared.  
  
'There your letter has been sent."  
  
He looked up at the smiling face of his mother, "h..how did you do that?"  
  
"Oh now don't be surprised it is such a simple trick. You could even do it if you practiced."  
  
"Would you teach me please!!"  
  
Itara laughed at the puppy eyes her son was giving. "alright I'll teach you. Who could resist a face as cute as that. But I warn you know son it will take time and if you want to learn all I know you'll have to be willing to work hard."  
  
"I will mother I'll make you proud. Besides if I have to stay home every night it will give me something to do besides sulk."  
  
"Yes Duo it would but I'll tell you now I am already so proud of you."  
  
Duo smiled and taking his mother's hand he led her to the training room in the palace to begin his lessons. The sooner he learnt to become more powerful the sooner his father will realize he isn't in any real danger and perhaps that he'd be allowed to wander the surface whenever he wants to.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Yuy's house a white envelope drifted through the letterbox to land gently on the carpeted floor.  
  
Tbc.  
  
SM: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short but I've had such a busy week and I am so tired.  
  
Duo: Once again with the excuses  
  
SM: Say all you want to I'm too tired to complain but I warn you if you do you'll pay for it later.  
  
Duo: yikes ::hides behind Heero:: help  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
SM: Anyway before I get threatened or shot I ask you to review please as it's what keeps me alive heh. ::sneaks off and hides from Heero:: 


	11. Chapter 10

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - I'm glad my story is starting to make you ask more questions it's what I was aiming for. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tenshiamanda - heh I wish I knew how to send letters like that. It would be so much easier and a lot cheaper. As soon as I find out the trick I'll let you now ^-^ Elle-Fate2x1 - I'm sorry it took so long to update I hope you like this chapter. You'll learn more of Heero's powers soon.  
  
I'd also like to apologize for not updating sooner but because of the Christmas holidays I haven't had much time.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Magami (1) stopped washing the dishes as soon as she heard the silent clank of the mail flap shutting coming from the door. Looking at the clock she realized it was a bit late for any post to be sent so she went to have a look. There lying on the doormat was a white letter. Picking it up she turned it to see 'Dear Heero' written in intricate letters on a white envelope with black roses engraved on each corner. Smiling slightly she went to her son's room knocking on the door before entering. Heero looked up as he heard his door being opened and looked at his mother smiling sadly as Duo had yet to come visit.  
  
"Heero honey there's a letter for you."  
  
At this Heero looked up at his Magami with curious wide eyes. He never got any letters and he was quite surprised that he had received one now. Carefully taking the envelope from his mother he began to open it being careful not to tear it. Meanwhile Magami smiled at her son's careful actions and the way he treated the envelope as if it was very precious. She stood and watched as Heero carefully took out the letter within and unfolded it.  
  
"So who is it from?"  
  
"It's from Duo!!" Heero replied excitedly.  
  
Magami smiled and decided to leave her son alone as she knew he wouldn't tell her anything else. When Heero was sure he's mother had gone back downstairs he began to read the letter, which Duo had sent.  
  
To Heero  
  
Hiya ^-^ I know you probably wondering where I am at this moment coz I was meant to be with you but I'm not. Well the thing is that my dad is kinda being horrible again. I think he's scared that something will happen to me but I don't know why. He is very confusing. He wouldn't let me come see you but my mother came up with a great plan. She told me I could write you a letter!! So here I am writing you a letter to let you know I won't be able to come see you tonight to play. I'm sorry but I will see you tomorrow night I promise.  
  
Your Friend Always Duo  
  
Heero smiled broadly as he finished reading Duo's letter. All of a sudden the night didn't seem too bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (2 years later)  
  
Duo sat on the library windowpane looking out at the gardens thinking back over the changes in the last two years. On nights when he didn't go to meet Heero he would spend most of his time with his mother learning all sorts of ways to use his powers. If he wasn't practicing with his mom he would spend time with his friends Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. He spent many hours teasing the Chinese wizard try to get him to react and most nights he would be chased around many corridors until Wufei got tired or one of the guards came to stop them. Duo also smiled at the budding relationship of Quatre and Trowa. At the moment they where cuddling on the couch. It had taking them a lot of time to admit their feelings to each other and then a lot more to tell Duo and Wufei. They were both surprised with the reaction they got but happy that they were still accepted. Looking at them both no longer filled Duo with a longing because he knew he had a special friendship with Heero. In the past two years Heero had also come a long way. He no longer feared that Duo would leave and no longer want to be his friend. He seemed to accept and welcome the fact that he was stuck with Duo for the rest of his life. Every night when Duo couldn't visit Heero he would send him a letter telling him of his friends and what he was doing but of course leaving out the information about his powers and the training he was going through to make him stronger. He worked very hard to build his strength in the hopes that once his father saw how strong he was he wouldn't worry so much and would allow Duo to go to the surface whenever he wished. His father's reluctance to let him go caused Duo to miss Heero's birthday and Christmas for the past two years. Even though Duo sent him a card to wish him the best he still wanted to send a present but he couldn't because it wouldn't fit through the post box and leaving it outside risked the chance of it being stolen. Besides he wasn't given time to go to the surface to find a gift for Heero and each time he didn't get Heero a gift he felt worse and worse not matter how much Heero reassured him it was okay. That's why he came up with a great idea for a gift and he couldn't wait for the time to come when he could finally go up to meet Heero tonight and see his reaction to the gift. Looking at the clock hanging above the oak doors of the library Duo realized it was time he went. Saying goodbye to his friends he made the well-known journey to Heero's house his gift held carefully in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked out the lounge window waiting for Duo to arrive. In the letter he had received yesterday Duo had said he had something special to give to him. Heero couldn't wait to see what it was. For the past two years Duo had come to visit him as often as he could or write him notes to explain his absence and talk about his friends. Heero would love to meet Duo's friends as they sounded like nice people but he was afraid they wouldn't like him or other worse things could happen. Heero had kept all those letters safely in a small treasure chest he always kept with him whenever he went out. It held everything he thought to be precious in it so he never wanted anything to happen to it.  
  
Heero smiled as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized it was Duo. Running to the door he opened it before Duo even had a chance to knock.  
  
"Hiya Heero."  
  
Duo smiled as he was eagerly shown into the house and Heero awaited his gift, which he had yet to notice, was held behind Duo's back. Smiling at his friend Duo moved his arm and held up the single black rose he was hiding. He had chosen it himself from his mother's gardens and he thought it was the most beautiful rose among all the others, the only black rose that was blooming at that time.  
  
"Well do you like it?"  
  
"It's great!! Thank you so much Duo."  
  
Gently taking the rose from Duo Heero went to show it to his mother who ruffled his hair gently and filled a vase of water her son could place it in. However, her smile faded for a moment before being replaced by a new one and she looked down a t her son. Before she could say anything Duo looked up at her.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs Yuy but I was wondering if I could take Heero out to town to get some ice cream."  
  
"Well sure Duo of course you can."  
  
Before Odin could object she looked at him and he nodded his understanding.  
  
"Yes it would be good if you went."  
  
Heero looked at his father strangely. He always objected to Duo taking him out of the house so why was tonight different. Magami helped her son into his coat and both Heero's parents hugged him goodbye. As Heero walked away from his house towards town he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that filled him.  
  
Tbc  
  
Yay I finally have given Heero's mum a name. I thank everyone who has given me all those suggestions but I came up with this. I hope it's good.  
  
SM: After all that time we have another chapter  
  
Duo: Yeah finally  
  
SM: :: ignoring Duo:: I also managed to mention all the G boys in this chapter. I also want to apologize for not mentioning the others as much but the story will mainly be centered on Duo and Heero.  
  
Trowa and Wufei: ::glare::  
  
Quatre: No fair  
  
SM: Anyway sorry it took so long I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days as compensation lol. Please review your reviews are what keeps me going and.  
  
All: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Split persona - Thank you again for your review. I have to agree with you they would look cute. I can tell you now there won't be any vampire slayers but that's all I'm saying. As for you other question it's given me ideas so I thank you for that too heh Hope you like this chapter coz it has some action. Tenshiamanda - I'm glad you like the name heh. This chapter will hopefully have a bit of action I hope you like it. Elle-Fate2x1 - lol I didn't mean to make you faint!!! I didn't want a cliffhanger it just happened. I hope this chapter helps. Tash - Thanks for you review and I am sorry my chapters are so short. I will try my hardest to make them longer. Chara - Thanks for the bribe heh. I will write more!! Sierra - I'd like to thank you for letting me know about my mistake. Thank you also for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Ita- chan - You'll have to read to find out what the foreboding feeling is about heh. Thanks very much for your review.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Duo walked besides Heero on there way to town he couldn't help but notice that Heero was being unusually quiet. He hadn't said a word since they left his house and Duo was beginning to worry.  
  
"Heero you okay?"  
  
Heero looked up when he heard Duo's voice and nodded. He didn't want Duo to worry so he smiled to reassure him.  
  
"You sure? Coz if you not okay we can go back to your house and we can get ice cream another time."  
  
"I'm fine Duo don't worry. Besides we near the town so we might as well get the ice cream."  
  
Duo nodded and looked ahead of him to see the lights of the various stores in the distance. Looking back at Heero he smirked.  
  
"Race ya!!" he said taking of in a sprint, Heero following.  
  
"No fair you had a head start!!"  
  
By the time they reached they reached the shop both boys were out of breath yet they were both smiling. Walking into the store they both bought their ice cream and walked back out, Duo with his double scoop of chocolate and Heero with vanilla. Duo went to sit at a near by bench and was about to ask Heero to join him but when he looked up at his friend seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Heero was caught up in another vision. The foreboding feeling he had felt grew ten times worse then what it had been. He watched in horror as two men entered his house.  
  
**Heero's vision**  
  
Two men hid in the shadows of the dark street going unnoticed by those who walked past. The taller of the two slowly moved up to the cozy looking house breaking the lock on the door efficiently and silently. Signaling to his companion they crept inside together. Hearing sound from the lounge they moved forward finding the two they were looking for. Moving with an unnatural speed they each grab one victim and tied them up to a chair. The taller of the two stepped out from the shadows to show a hideous creature with silver like eyes.  
  
"Ah Odin, Magami I see we meet once again. I hope you remember me."  
  
"Who could forget a hideous demon like you!"  
  
"Oh Magami you wound me with your words. However, I am not here to chatter. Tell me where is the boy and I might spare your lives."  
  
"Never!! You can kill us but I will never tell you where my son is."  
  
"Odin always the sacrificial. But I'm afraid no matter what you chose we will find your son one way or another. Killing will probably bring him to us anyway and if it doesn't there are always other ways to find him."  
  
"NO!! Please leave my son alone he has done nothing to you!!"  
  
"But you see my dear Magami whether or not he has caused me any harm is unimportant. I need that boy for my future and he will be mine."  
  
Snapping his fingers the demons minion stepped forward a gasoline tin in hand. Unscrewing the top he began to douse the house with the strong smelling fluid as he had done all the other rooms while his master dealt with business. Both demon and minion moved out of the house before setting it a light in a blaze as heated as the flames of hell. Laughing manically the demon just hoped that his own Lord would be satisfied with the murder of the parents and not having the child with him.  
  
**End Heero's vision**  
  
Heero came out of his daze with a gasp. Mumbling some excuse he dropped his ice cream and ran as fast as he could back home. Tears were blearing his way and every now and then he would stumble. But no matter what he kept running. He didn't want to believe what he just saw and if it was true he hoped his parents were safe or that perhaps he could save them. But no matter how much he tried to reassure himself the sight of his house crumbled to the floor with the fire still going dashed any hope he had that his vision had been of the future. Running to the burning rubble he let out a wild scream tears falling ever faster from his eyes. As if the heavens could feel his pain it began to let down it's own tears, its wetness causing the flames to slowly die down. Heero kneeled by what was left of his house and let the tears fall not caring if anyone saw him. His mother and father were gone. He had no one left in the world to look after him. Heero was so caught up in his sorrow he didn't notice the almost blinding light that shone from the rubble. He only looked up when he heard a gentle voice call his name and when he did there he saw his parents, both surrounded by a godly light and with pure white wings sprouting from their back.  
  
"Honey why are you crying? There's no need for you to cry at all."  
  
"But mommy you and daddy are gone."  
  
"That's not true son. You know the truth we told it to you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Of course silly. Remember your father and I once told you that we were Angels and in order for you to be born we had to become human. So don't think of it as if we've died look at it as if we are returning to where we came from."  
  
No matter what Magami or Odin said they could see their son was still distraught. Any ten year old would be if they lost their parents. Deciding to try another tactic Magami pulled out a small treasure chest and laid it near her son. She watched as he looked at it curiously.  
  
"I managed to save you chest so that you'll at least have something to remember us with. Go on open it and look inside."  
  
Carefully opening his chest Heero saw on top lay the black rose that Duo had given him today and below that were a few pictures of him and his parents. Looking at the pictures mad him cry some more and he didn't know if the pain would ever stop. Feeling warmth envelop him he realized his mother was hugging him, her wings covering him like a shield. Heero hugged back fiercely never wanting to let go but he knew eventually he had to. After a few moments his mother let him go and then he was enveloped by the strength of his father as he gave him a hug. Odin released his son all to soon knowing it was time for them. Stepping back to his wife's side they both looked at the son hoping to reassure him. Without the warmth or strength Heero realized something and stoped his parents from leaving.  
  
"You knew they were coming didn't you? That's why you were willing to let me go to town with Duo."  
  
Not being able to lie to their son they both nodded.  
  
"But if you knew why did you stay? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Heero, honey, it was our time to go and we couldn't let the demon get you please understand we did it for your own safety."  
  
Even though Heero understood his parents' choice he still felt so alone. However his mother was quick to reassure him.  
  
"Remember Heero you are not alone. You have Duo. He's your friend and I know he'll look after you even though your father doesn't believe me. And remember Heero be careful of the evil ones."  
  
Nodding Heero watched as his parents floated up to the heavens and he knew he'd never see them again. That thought was all it took. Clutching the chest close to him Heero once again began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo stood there for a minute, ice cream still in hand, unsure of what just happened. He didn't understand why Heero had left so quickly but he could feel Heero's pain and he knew something must be wrong. Not waiting another moment Duo ran to Heero's house. He was probably ten minutes behind Heero and it would have been easy to use his power to catch up but he didn't want to risk it. While he had been taught by his mother he learnt that even though he could use his powers to move faster it also tired him out a lot quicker and he didn't want to use his power now because if he did he may not be able to help Heero later. Running as fast as he could Duo could see the road just up a head. Turning the corner he wasn't prepared for what he saw. There, by what once used to be Heero's house, knelt Heero clutching something and crying. Moving quickly Duo gathered the crying boy into his arms, rocking bad and forth trying to calm him down.  
  
Heero looked up to see Duo looking worriedly down at him. He didn't want Duo to see him cry but no matter how much he tried to make the tears stop it would not cease.  
  
"It's okay Heero. Don't try to fight it just let the tears go."  
  
And that is exactly what Heero did. He didn't know for how long he stayed in Duo's arms crying but he didn't care. Duo was also quite content holding the fragile boy in his arms. He promised himself he would protect Heero and he never broke his promises.  
  
Unknown to the two boys old eyes were watching the whole incident through the window. He was sure of his suspicions now. Grabbing the phone he quickly dialed the number for the social workers.  
  
Tbc  
  
SM: Yay another chapter done and it's longer then all the others!!!  
  
Duo: You shouldn't be so happy.  
  
SM: Why not?  
  
Heero: You killed my parents!! And you made me cry!! I'm the perfect soldier. I DO NOT CRY!!  
  
SM: But you're only 10 Heero.  
  
Duo: And you sadistic for killing his parents. You are gonna have a lot of angry people.  
  
SM: ::gulps:: Heh you guys don't hate me right ::looks at angry readers:: Yikes!! ::hides::  
  
Duo: Well while she's hiding please review or threaten her so she writes more.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I have some disappointing news. I don't know how often I can update as I have got exams in January. However, I will try my best to keep updating. If I don't update please don't give up on my story coz as soon as my exams finish I will write as much as I can. Thanks to all my readers. 


	13. Chapter 12

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Tenshiamanda - I don't think cutting the phone wire is gonna help much. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Tash - Thankies for not hating me!! Good luck in your exams and I wish you the best. Hope you like this chapter. Chara - Mmm porky thankies!! I hope this chapter satisfies your needs heh Ita-chan - Thanks so much for understanding my situation and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry about all the angst but it's not my fault I promise *looks innocent* CelebAlfirin - I'm glad you like my story. All I can tell you is I have my reasons for not letting Heero stay with Duo read and you find out. Gorgeousgirly - Don't worry Heero and duo do get together but not just yet.  
  
  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Both boys still sat on the street in the rain, Duo try to calm Heero as much as possible and Heero cling to him letting the pain flow out in his tears. They could have been sitting there for hours yet neither seemed willing to move. However, it seemed the world was not on their side for not a few minutes after Heero had started to calm down Duo could hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances headed their way. At first he was confused as to how they would know about the events that occurred but he reasoned that one of the neighbors must have woken up and called for help. Gently moving Heero so he could see his face he smiled and gently wiped away the line of tears marring his face.  
  
"Shh Heero it's okay. Everything will be okay. There's some people coming here to help."  
  
At those words Heero seemed to cling more to Duo. He seemed to realize that if others came Duo would leave and he didn't want him to go. Sensing this discomfort Duo wanted nothing more then to reassure his stricken friend but he knew he would have to leave soon or he'd be caught in the sunlight and that would not be good.  
  
"You have to go don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero but I must and I'd love to take you with me but I can't (1)"  
  
"It's okay. You should go."  
  
Giving Heero one last hug Duo went down the street and hid. He watched for a few minutes as the police arrived and once he was sure Heero would be okay he made his journey home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Heero everything seemed to happen in a blur. The police first asked him a few questions but he couldn't help them much with finding out about the fire. He couldn't say what he saw because they'd think he was mentally instable if he told them about his visions. He had learnt a long time ago not to tell anyone he didn't know about his powers. Once the police were done with the questions Heero was taken to the paramedics to be checked over just in case he was hurt but he already knew that even though they may fix any outer wounds he had no one could fix the wounds of his heart. /I wish Duo were here. Why did he have to leave me alone/ Heero's thoughts were interrupted by the paramedic telling him something.  
  
"There you go all done. Apart form a few scratches there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Heero looked up to the smiling face of the paramedic. She looked as if she was in her late thirties, a sympathetic aura surrounded her as if she had been through things like this many times and Heero guessed that she had.  
  
"I am truly sorry about your loss and if there's anything you want to make you feel better let me know and I'll help as best I can."  
  
Heero knew that what the woman said was true but the things he wanted most right now she couldn't get unless she could bring angels back to life or she knew where Duo lived. He knew the paramedic could see his pain and the hopelessness of her offer so instead she tried another tactic to get the young boy to cheer up.  
  
"Now come on I'm sure there's something I can do to make you smile at least. Maybe you have some other family we can call?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I have no family. My parents where the only living relatives I have."  
  
The paramedic frowned at that and left Heero alone for a while to go to talk to one of the policemen. Heero guessed it was most likely the one put in charge of this case. He watched as she talked to him for a few minuets and then she came back a little bit of hope twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Well Heero I have some good news for you. I know that you're a little shy so it would be hard for you to move to an orphanage so one of your neighbors has offered to look after you until we find a suitable place for you to stay. That would mean you wouldn't have to leave the area that you know."  
  
Heero looked at the woman strangely. He didn't understand why his neighbors would want to take a boy like him in. He and his parents never really talked to their neighbors so why would one of them care enough to take him in?  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Well I'm sure you must know him. He goes by the name of Dr J. (2)"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo made it back as quick as possible using some of his power to move faster. As soon as he entered the castle doors he was greeted by his friends. He knew they were curious as to what he did whenever he want up to the surface but right now he couldn't think about that. Quickly moving past them he went in search of his mother. He had to see her and find a way to protect Heero. Turning the corner he want towards his parents room rushing in to see his mother sitting on the bed reading. Well she was reading but as soon as she heard the door being opened so forcefully she ignored the book and looked up at her panting son.  
  
"Duo are you okay? What's the big hurry?"  
  
"I'm sorry for running in like that mother but I have some terrible news."  
  
Itara, seeing her son's distress, motioned him to sit on the bed and tell her what was wrong.  
  
"well I want to see Heero as I always did but this time I had bought him a present and he was all happy when I gave it to him so I offered to take him for some ice cream and I was surprised that his father actually let me take him out coz he's a lot like dad very protective but Magami was a lot like you."  
  
At the sound of Magami's name Itara gasped. She was positive she knew someone called Magami a long time ago.  
  
"Whoa Duo slow down a bit. Now tell who is Magami?"  
  
"She's Heero's mother. Well she was."  
  
"What do you mean was?"  
  
"Well I was getting to that. You see when me and Heero got our ice cream he suddenly went all still like, like he did the first time we met and I told you about and then he ran. I followed him back to his house but his home wasn't there anymore. It was burnt down and his parents are gone now his all alone."  
  
"Oh Duo. I wish we could help."  
  
Duo looked at his mother with his bright purple eyes hoping she could do what he was about to ask.  
  
"Well I was hoping Heero could come stay here. I know his human and all but maybe we could make and exception?"  
  
Before Itara could reply the door to the room was slammed shut and Arlos stood there face red with anger.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!! I will NOT have some human roaming around my castle."  
  
"Arlos please try to understand! The poor boy just lost his parents and he's probably hurting so much."  
  
"NO!! I already gave you my answer and that is final. NOW Duo go to your room."  
  
As Duo got up to leave his mother grab his wrist and pulled him gently to sit back down.  
  
"Don't you dare raise your voice at my son do you understand?"  
  
"No Itara I have had about enough of him putting himself in danger and YOU allowing him to go without a second thought. Don't you understand that if we don't protect him no one else will and then what will happen? Where you not bought up with rules or were you allowed to run around as you pleased?"  
  
Trying to hold her anger in Itara failed and with a feral yell her power seemed to increase, a black aura surrounding her and her ruby eyes became even dark.  
  
"King Arlos you are not the only one who was bought up by rulers. If you have not forgotten it was your very own family with all it's rules that caused havoc so don't preach to me about looking after my child. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET EVER STARTING!!!"  
  
Arlos knowing he could never talk to his wife when she was like this gave up and left. Duo just sat quietly on the bed shocked at his mother's strength and the evil he could feel coming ever closer to the surface. He watched as it slowly disappeared and then his mother fell to the floor in a heap curling in on herself and not stopping her whimpers and tears as they fell. Getting up from the bed Duo moved to his mother's and hugged her as best he could. Itara turned into the loving hands of her son crying with all the grief in her soul and apologizing continuously for things not even Duo knew about.  
  
Tbc  
  
Okay there are many people who I know would like Heero to stay with Duo but I'm afraid he can't right now as you have found out.  
  
Please don't start throwing things!!  
  
SM: Another chapter done yay!!  
  
Duo: Erm don't you have exams?  
  
SM: Yes  
  
Duo: So shouldn't you be revising?  
  
SM: Yeah  
  
Duo: Then what are you doing writing this story?  
  
SM: Well there are quite a few reasons for that 1. I've already done 3 of my exams and they 2 out of the 3 went very well 2. I only got 2 more exams to do 3. My other 2 exams aren't until Friday so I have time 4. In English we are studying Edward II and we watched the movie to it and the director of the movie was homosexual so there was lots of yaoi in it so I couldn't resist writing more of this after watching that movie!! That answer your questions?  
  
Duo: Yeah pretty much  
  
SM: Good heh Please review all and I'll write more asap 


	14. Chapter 13

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Chara - Thanks for the sugar. I think I'm gonna be hyper for days now ::dances around:: Ita-chan - Thanks for the luck and patience. My exams are over for now so hopefully I can get this story finished heh I know Duo's mum is scary but there is a reason for it. Cat - Thank you I'm glad you like the story so far. Hope you like the rest. Smiley - You'll have to read to find out what happens but I'm afraid there won't be any gundams in this sorry. Assassin Mongoose - sorry I didn't write more soon but you'll find out J's plan in the next chapter which I should hopefully have up in the next few days. Impatient Poodle - Thanks I'm glad you like the fic. Thank you for the luck. My exams are over now so not too much to worry about anymore heh  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Itara woke to the feel of the soft mattress beneath her ad the warmth of something in her arms. Slowly opening her eyes she looked down to see her son holding on to her as if to protect her. Smiling she thought back to the events which took place last night and no matter how much she wished nothing would change. /What is happening to me?/ Stroking her Duo's hair gently she came to her decision. /It would be for the best. It would make everything better/  
  
Mind made up Itara slowly, so as not to wake her son, got out of the bed and went to get ready for the busy day she had ahead of her. Besides if she wanted to go through with her plan she would have to take care of many preparations before this evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke to a new surrounding. Looking around the room he remembered his vision and the events that took place a few hours ago. At first he was very nervous to meet his neighbor because he had no idea what he was like. When an old man had opened the door to welcome him in Heero thought he had nothing to worry about. Dr J seemed nice enough yet Heero couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to the Doctor with the weird metallic arm. That was the first thing that caught Heero's eye and try as he might to not look at it his eyes betrayed him and kept straying down to look at it once more. Once the paramedic left Heero was shown to his room and told to get some rest. There was no apologies or sympathy from the old man and Heero found that odd too but being to exhausted to dwell on it for to long he decided to take the doctors advice and sleep. Now that he was awake he felt frightened once again. Without his parents who would protect him from the demons? The doctor wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. It was at this time that Heero wished more than ever to have Duo by his side.  
  
Hearing a light knock on his door he looked up to see a middle aged woman walk into the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Well now young man is that anyway to treat a lady?"  
  
Shaking his head Heero apologized. Even though he felt sad he should still remember his manners. Smiling the woman present Heero with a tray of toast and orange juice.  
  
"I'm Emily. I work for doctor J helping keep the house clean seeing as he works so much. So you'll be seeing a lot of me as I'll be the one to bring you your meals everyday and make sure you keep your room clean. The doctor doesn't like messes so is you don't make a mess you should be alright. Now eat up and then get ready I'm sure you want to have a look around this place."  
  
Nodding Heero quickly ate his breakfast and went to dress not sure what the day would hold but looking forward to the evening and hoping Duo would know where to find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke within the first hour of the afternoon. Opening his eyes he was surprised not to see his mother still in bed. Wondering where she went he got out of her bed and firstly made his way to his own room in order to wash and get dressed. Once he was done he went in search for Itara but he could not find her. Shrugging he figured he would see her later and went into the library to meet his friends. He smiled as he saw the now familiar picture of Quatre and Trowa cuddling together on the couch and Wufei sitting and reading another book on magic. Smiling he greeted his friends with less enthusiasm as normal because he had too much to think about. He couldn't understand what was happening with his mother and father. It seemed as if they were blaming each other for things that were not in their control. Also there was Heero. He could faintly sense that his friend was safe yet he was still worried about him. He didn't know what would happen now and he would have loved to stay with Heero but the circumstances did not allow it. How he wished he could help with both problems. Duo didn't have the chance to mingle in his thoughts though as they were interrupted by Quatre's worried tone.  
  
"Duo are you okay? You seem tense. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Don't worry Quatre everything is fine," Duo did his best to smile to reassure his friends but he could see that they all doubted that he was okay. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "Has my of you seen my mother?"  
  
Nodding Wufei answered, "She was preparing for something this morning. Last I saw her she was in the training room."  
  
Thanking his friends he excused himself and left in search of his mother not noticing the worrying glances his friends where giving him. Entering the training area he could hear his mother's voice telling people to move things in various directions. Walking in he watched as things were being moved out of the room to make more space.  
  
"Mother I was looking for you when I awoke. I thought you might not have been well."  
  
"I'm okay Duo but I have something important I need to discuss with you. Come with me."  
  
Nodding Duo followed his mother out of the training room and into the secluded weapons keep.  
  
"Son I know that you enjoy your time spent on the surface with your friend and I understand that you want to help him but as you know your father is unwilling to see it our way. Well I know you have enjoyed the training I have given you ands I want to expand on that. However, in order for me to teach you all I know it would mean staying at the places for a few years so I can teach you without interruption. Now before you disagree I must tell you this is the only way I can teach you so if you want to learn you'll have to stay here and further more this is not any ploy of your father's to keep you here it is my idea. Besides after I'm done with my training you can go and see Heero whenever you please even during the day (1)"  
  
At first Duo knew he didn't like the idea of having to leave Duo for years but then he was surprised at the prospect of being able to go see Heero even in the sunlight. Coming to a decision Duo nodded.  
  
"Okay I'll train and stay here but I must be allowed to go see Heero today and I can still send him messages right?"  
  
"Yes my son."  
  
With that said both mother and son left the room one going to prepare for the on coming years and the other going to say a farewell to a friend.  
  
Tbc.  
  
(1) okay well before Duo could only meet Heero at night because of the whole vampires can't go in the sunlight thing but with his mother's help Duo will become a powerful vampire and vampires with great power can with stand sunlight heh.  
  
SM: After long last I have written another chapter and my exams are finally over so hopefully I can write a lot more. ::does happy dance::  
  
Duo: Lets hope so because I have to spend a few years away from my Heero!!  
  
SM: Don't worry Duo you'll see how quickly time flies ::cackles::  
  
Duo: Okay why do I think she has something evil planed?  
  
Heero: Because she always does.  
  
Duo: True. Please review so we can find out what she's up to. 


	15. Chapter 14

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Chara - ::Glomps the Chibi Duo back:: Thankies so much ^-^ Hope you like this chappie. Spyder - I'm glad that you like my story so much. I hope this chapter will answer your question heh Elle-Fate2x1 - Thank you and it's okay that you didn't review the last chapter. My exams are over now so hopefully I'll be able to right more. I'm sorry about being cruel but it's not my fault I swear!!  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 14  
  
As soon as the sun had set Duo left the castle of Bathoria in a hurry without even saying a goodbye to his friends. Three pairs of eyes watched as he went and made a promise that soon they would find out exactly what was so interesting on the surface that Duo was in a big rush to get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo made it to Heero's street in less time then usual. He didn't know how he was going to tell Heero about this. He really didn't have much of a choice though. Stopping in the middle of the road Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Heero. A few moments later he felt the breeze gently blow in the direction of the gloomy looking house that was next to Heero's. Moving quietly he looked through the window but couldn't see anyone. Not wanting to be found he searched once more for Heero's presence within the house. He found himself being directed to the back of the house and looking through one of the windows he was glad to see Heero sitting on the bed. Smiling Duo gently tapped on the window.  
  
Heero, who was looking through the things that his mother had left in his treasure box, jumped slightly when he heard the knock. Putting the box under the bed he cautiously moved to the window and peeked out. His eyes widened as he saw Duo's smiling face and smiling back he opened the window to let Duo in.  
  
"Hey Heero how you doing?"  
  
"Duo, how did you find me?"  
  
"Lets just say it was a magic trick. So is this where you staying now?"  
  
Heero smiled at his friend and nodded.  
  
"The doctor that lives here seems nice enough although I'm still worried."  
  
Duo looked at his friend questioningly when he suddenly stopped speaking as if he were about to say something he shouldn't. Shrugging it off Duo just smiled at Heero once again and thought it best to tell Heero the bed news.  
  
"Heero I have something important I need to talk to you about."  
  
Looking worried at the seriousness on Duo's face Heero sat down on his bed and nodded to Duo to show he was listening.  
  
"Well I know you not going to like this but I won't be able to see you for a while. Well make that a long while. It's not that I don't want to stay with you coz I do it's just that my mother thinks I need to be taught a few things and I agree with her which is why I'm here to apologize coz I won't be able to visit."  
  
Heero cut Duo ramblings by placing a gentle finger on his lips. Duo was too shocked to say anything more.  
  
"It's okay Duo as long as you'll come back. How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"A few years. I know it's really long but I'll write to you."  
  
"The only problem is I can't reply back to you because I don't know where you stay."  
  
Duo thought for a while and then came up with an idea.  
  
"Well every time I send you a letter you'll find it here on the windowsill so all you need to do is write your reply and put it here and I'll get it."  
  
"But how will it reach you?"  
  
"Lets just say it's another magic trick."  
  
Smiling Duo went to give his friend a hug and was surprised to feel a soft kiss being placed on his cheek. Blushing slightly he looked at Heero and smile knowing everything would be okay between them. Reluctantly letting go he made his way back to the window, climbing out and waving goodbye as he made his way back home.  
  
Heero watched sadly as his friend left and hoped that time would speed up and that Duo would be back soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Old eyes watched as the boy with long hair left through the window. Smiling to himself he realized that now he could begin his plan and there wouldn't be anyone to stop him from training the young angel child. With all the research he had found on the prophecy he knew that it would be worthwhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero turned from the window as soon as he heard the door to his room creaking open. Looking up he was surprised to see the doctor smiling at him with a glint in his eye that could only be described as sinister. Slightly scared Heero watched as J moved towards him, his metal claw reaching out to grab him. Heero let out a scream as soon as the doctor made contact. Instead of the usual visions he expected all he could feel was pain running through his body.  
  
"You feel that pain boy? That is what happens when a being of light is touched be something dark (1) I can make it stop if you want me to. All you have to do is let me train you and then no matter who you touch you will never feel pain again."  
  
No matter how much pain Heero was feeling he didn't want to let this man touch him ever again yet alone train him. J seeing Heero refuse to acknowledge his offer tightened his grip on Heero's arm, metal claws digging into the skin and drawing blood.  
  
"Listen boy you WILL be trained by me. Don't you want to be able to go out during the day without having to fear people touching you?"  
  
At this Heero was shocked firstly because the doctor knew somewhat of his power and secondly at the prospect of being able to touch someone without hurting and without seeing and feeling what they have been through. J knowing that the boy would no longer resist let him go.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way. Now get some sleep. Early tomorrow morning we begin your training."  
  
With that said J left the room shutting the door firmly behind him. Heero slowly got up from the floor and watched as blooded still flowed slowly from his wound. Getting up he rinsed his arm knowing the wound wouldn't be there when he woke up. Getting into bed and holding the blankets tightly around him he couldn't help but feel that he had made a mistake in agreeing with the doctor. He had a feeling that before the pain would stop it would first get worse. Curling into a ball Heero fell asleep hearing faint humming from a song sang long ago yet unable to understand its meaning.  
  
Tbc  
  
When a being of darkness touches something pure and has evil intentions towards the pure being then the pure being will feel pain if they are not strong enough. J isn't necessarily a demon but because he has evil intention he is one of the darkness, which is why Heero would feel pain.  
  
SM: ::looking to her left shoulder where a Demon Duo sits whispering in her ear and on her right shoulder an Angel Heero is tied up and trying to escape:: I'm sorry about leaving it there but Demon Duo wouldn't let do otherwise.  
  
Duo: Who are you talking about? I don't see any demon Duos anywhere.  
  
SM: He's right here on my left shoulder and he's tied up angel Heero  
  
Duo: I think she lost her mind.  
  
Heero: I agree  
  
SM: I'm not gone mad honest!!  
  
Duo: Sure you not after you put my Hee chan through all of that.  
  
SM: I'm sorry but it was Demon Duo's influence and besides you did get a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Duo: ::blushes::  
  
SM: Exactly. ::smiles:: please review and don't hate me I swear it was all demon duo's idea. ::points to space on her left shoulder:: 


	16. Chapter 15

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Azrael1234 - Sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chapter but I'm glad you like my fic. I love fics with vampys too and I have read your story and I thought it was really good. Duo - I'm sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoy my fic and I hope you like this chapter too. Chara - ::Glomps the Chibi Duo back:: Thankies so much ^-^ Hope you like this chappie. ::Starts eating lots of sugar:: Ducky007 - Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter too ^-^ Tenshiamanda - Personally I don't think anyone likes J and I don't think you'll like him very much after this chapter. Hope you like heh. Nanashi Kage Enjeru - ::smiles and nods:: I seem to be doing a lot of smiling and nodding lately as well as receiving it lol. I'm glad you like my fic and you're right annoying my muses is not a good thing I learnt first hand heh. Lets just say I'm never going to try it again. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 15  
  
Heero was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Expecting to see Emily, he was surprised when he saw Dr J walking into the room.  
  
"Get dressed boy it's time to start your training."  
  
With that said Dr J left the room. Heero, still sleepy from having been woken up so early, slowly got out of the bed and to get ready. Not ten minutes later there was a man he hadn't seen before at his room door.  
  
"Dr J is expecting you. You should have been ready five minutes ago. The doctor is not a patient man."  
  
Heero sighed and followed the man out the door and to a huge metal door. Heero couldn't help but fear whatever lay behind that thick door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Duo got back to the palace he was faced by the curious eyes of his friends. Deciding to ignore their questioning looks for the moment, Duo made his way to his chambers. Having a quick shower and change of clothes Duo made his way to his mother's chambers. Knocking and then walking in he saw his mother put down the hair brush she had just finished using.  
  
"Ah Duo have you said your goodbyes?"  
  
"Yes mother I'm ready to begin as soon as you are."  
  
"Well then shall we go?"  
  
Duo nodded and followed his mother to the newly arranged training room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero trudged back to his room exhausted. He didn't understand how he could still move. The whole day had been full of pain and he wanted it all to stop. He could still see the images of the various people lives J made him touch. No matter how many times he fell unconscious when he woke up about an hour later there where more people waiting to torture him in ways they would never understand. Collapsing on his bed Heero looked out the window knowing he would have to be up early the next morning and he would have to go through the same process as today all over again. He just hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Closing his eyes Heero once again heard a soft humming of a familiar tune drifting through his mind but this time he remembered some of the words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had just finished his first day of training and he had to admit it was tiring. However, his mother told him it was expected seeing as he was not used to using so much of his strength. They hadn't done a lot that day actually just a few new tricks and defense maneuvers, nothing to strenuous yet Duo still felt as if he would fall asleep on his feet. Slowly moving towards his desk Duo sat down and began to write. No matter how tired he was duo wouldn't neglect to keep his promise to Heero. Finishing his letter he placed it in an envelope and using what he though was the last of his strength he sent the letter to Heero. Smiling softly Duo changed and collapsed on his bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(5 years later)  
  
It had been five years since Heero had last seen Duo but he was amazed how Duo had still managed to keep writing to him without running out of things to say. No matter how many times Duo assured him that they would meet again soon Heero was starting to lose hope once again. He faced five years of endless torture, of waking up early in the morning and getting to bed late at night and just collapsing from exhaustion. Dr J seemed to be continuously learning about new powers that Heero possessed and didn't even know he had. He guessed that J had been researching a lot into his race and had expected a lot from him. In the past five years Heero had perfected his skill and just like J had told him from the beginning he was now able to go out at anytime of the day without worrying that accidentally touching someone will cause him pain. However, that was not the problem. He would go out if only J would let him. It seemed that J had become so obsessed with his powers that he feared if Heero left someone else would take him away but Heero knew that if he left he would never come back and he suspected J knew that too, unless there was something j wasn't telling him. Whenever j researched anything and found something new he would tell Heero in order to prepare him for the new training but lately it seemed that J was hiding something very important and if it had anything to do with Heero's powers he guessed it would be fatal not only to him but perhaps to the whole world. This is what Heero feared the most. He knew that with the power J held over him he wouldn't be able to stop him and like someone said, too much power can corrupt a man. For the past five years Heero watched as it happened. At first J just concentrated on the powers Heero knew about and after a while the pain became less and less but as soon as J figured that out the physical torture began and Heero remember the pain well.  
  
~~Flashback~~ It was like every other morning, Heero awoke early and looked to his windowsill to find another letter form Duo waiting for him. Smiling only slightly he went to retrieve it and hid it under his bed so he could read it later. Quickly getting dressed Heero was once again escorted to the room with the huge metal door. Shivering at the sight of it Heero reluctantly walked through the door when it was opened.  
  
"It's good to see you up and ready boy. Now lets begin."  
  
Heero noticed that J's voice seemed colder then usual and this worried him. Reluctantly he moved towards the line of people and touched each on in turn watching the past or future lives of those he was told to read. He found it a lot easier now to control his power and even though everything he want through he felt a small bit of gratitude towards J but it was very very small. Coming to the end of the line he looked to J for approval but was surprised when he found a frown on his face.  
  
"Come here boy."  
  
Heero quickly moved to stand in front of J and stood still as he was inspected form head to toe.  
  
"I see that you can control your power well and you no longer feel the pain of using it. You are moving ahead of schedule. Good. Now boy is there any other powers you know about that you have not told me?"  
  
Heero kept quiet. He only knew two of his powers, one J already knew about and the other he want to keep to himself. Seeing that he was not going to be answered J became angry and hit Heero across the face making sure to scratch the skin with his metal claws. Heero collapsed to the floor from the force of the blow but as he turned to look at J he heard a gasp from the doctor and knew that J had found his other power.  
  
"Well this is an interesting new feature."  
  
Heero watched as J smirked and came towards him with a knife in hand.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Heero shuddered as he came out of his memory not wanting to remember the hours of physical pain he went through because J had found out that he could regenerate and wanted to rest how long it would take him to heal for the different depths of the wound. From there it just got worse and worse. Heero didn't know how much more of this he could take. He just wanted to care for him or he wanted to die and be released from this hell. However, the only person who Heero knew cared for him wouldn't be returning anytime soon it seemed. Curling onto the bed Heero tried to sleep and once again a tuned floated to him but this time he remembered. After five years he remember the words from the lullaby sung to him by his mother. It was all about him and how he was the child of the angels but mainly it was a song to return happiness. Smiling Heero closed his eyes and let the melody carry him away knowing that soon his happiness would return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the palace of Bathoria the door to the training room opened and both mother and son stepped out.  
  
"Duo I have taught you all I know. Finally you can leave this dump and go meet Heero."  
  
Smiling Duo hugged his mother tightly and ran to his room. Getting dressed for bed he decided not to send Heero a note and just surprise him in the morning. Soon he would be reunited with his friend who he worried about. Even though he hadn't seen his friend he could sense his fear and Duo couldn't wait to chase that fear away and hopefully win Heero's heart. For the past five years Duo had learned a lot about himself and not only his powers. Looking back at the times he spent with Heero, the things Heero wrote to him and than comparing it with the time he spent at the palace with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei; Duo realized that what he felt for Heero went beyond friendship and that perhaps he even loved him. Smiling to himself Duo closed his eyes anxious for the night to pass so he could meet Heero once again.  
  
Tbc.  
  
SM: Whew that took me ages to write.  
  
Duo: Getting a bit rusty?  
  
SM: Shut it I don't need your rude comments.  
  
Duo: What do you expect after what you made Heero go through!!  
  
Heero: ::Glares::  
  
SM: Hey I'm sorry it wasn't my fault Demon Duo still had Angel Heero tied up so I had to listen to him. Besides things seem to be getting better now seeing as you finished your training and all.  
  
Duo: They better get better or you may not live to see another day.  
  
SM: ::Gulps:: Err yeah. Well please review and I'll try to write more soon seeing as I got holiday from school but I've been given so much work I'm not sure if I'll find the time but I'll try my best. I also apologize if there are a lot of time jumps but I am hoping to finish this fic soon as I have another story in mind which I want to write. 


	17. Chapter 16

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Chara - ::Glomps the Chibi Duo once again and adds it to her growing collection:: Thankies so much once again. I like all the chibis I get from ya ::Starts eating lots of porky:: Tenshiamanda - You'll find out about Heero's and Duo's powers later on. At the moment there won't be too much of a use of them. I'm pretty sure you gonna like this chapter as you really really want me to kill J. x1-Taken- Over - Thanks for the review sorry to keep you waiting for chapters. There will be a lot of Heero and Duo loving coming up. AtomicBlue - I know there was a lot going on in the last chapter and I'm sorry if it was too much to fast but I just couldn't stop writing heh. Yep Duo finally realized heh. Hope you like this chapter Tash - Glad you love the fic. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 16  
  
It was about ten minutes before 5am when Heero woke up. Quickly he got ready and looked to the windowsill and was surprised to see that there was no letter waiting for him. Frowning, Heero decided it was best not to think about it. A few seconds later the door to his room opened and Heero prepared himself for another day of endless pain. Walking out of the room he expected to be led straight to the lab but was surprised when he was led into the lounge where Dr J sat, on a leather armchair, having breakfast. Seeing the food Heero's stomach began to grumble. He couldn't remember how many days it had been that he went without food. Holding his stomach he tried to will it silent for if the doctor heard he would be in trouble but it was no use because Dr J had already heard the first unsuppressed grumble. J put down the cup he was drink from, stood and with anger in his eyes made his way towards Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo awoke earlier then usual that morning but he expected that it was because he couldn't wait to see Heero again. Getting bathed and dressed quickly he left his room heading straight for the door but before he even got down the corridor his father stopped him.  
  
"Duo I hope you have not forgotten that your friends are expecting to see you this morning. As well as your mother was looking for you."  
  
Snorting Duo turned to his father and nodded slightly.  
  
"Do you know where mother is?"  
  
"I believe she is in the training room with the young wizard."  
  
Nodding once more Duo made his way firstly to the dining area. Looking in he saw Quatre and Trowa sitting at the table waiting for him and they both welcomed him as he entered the room.  
  
"So have you got any plans for today Duo?"  
  
Nodding at in answer to Quatre's question Duo continued to eat before speaking.  
  
"I was planning on going to the surface I have someone I want to meet. Now if you two will excuse me I must go see my mother."  
  
Quatre looked towards Trowa before nodding to let Duo know he could leave if he wished. As soon as Duo had left he looked to Trowa again and he could see the same determination in his eyes. Today would be the day that they would find out what or who was so important to Duo that he kept going up to the surface and to determine if this person would cause any harm. They both knew the arguments that have been going on between father and son and they had hoped that they could help solve the problem.  
  
Duo walked as quickly as possible to the training area. He hoped that the conversation with his mother wouldn't be too long because he could feel that something was wrong with Heero and he wanted to leave as soon as he could. Coming to the training room he saw that it was slightly open and he could hear people talking with in. Looking through the small gap he watched as his mother stood across from Wufei in a defensive pose. Deciding not to disturb them in the middle of the battle he just watched through the door.  
  
Itara smiled at the wizard across from her. The young one had a lot of power in him but she wanted to find out for herself how well he had been taught.  
  
"Come now Wufei I'm sure you have more power then that. Hit me with all the strength you have."  
  
She could see that he still seemed reluctant.  
  
"Don't worry young one you will not harm me. I am stronger then I look."  
  
Nodding Wufei once again raised his staff into the air. Concentrating he tried to will all his offensive magic to gather into one giant ball of blue flame. Duo who was watching from the door gasped at the power he could feel radiating from it. He was certain that if his mother were to get hit by that she would be seriously injured and could possibly even die. With all his training he knew he wouldn't be able to withstand such an attack himself. He watched as Wufei released the ball and without thinking he ran in front of his mother hoping to at least save her. Closing his eyes he waited for the impending pain but was surprised that he felt nothing. After a while he opened his eyes to see a dark force field of some kind surrounding both him and his mother.  
  
"Foolish child. You could have gotten hurt. You should not have interfered."  
  
Looking up at his mother he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry I just thought that it was way to powerful for anyone to withstand. How did you manage to do that."  
  
Dropping her shield Itara could see that the same question was in Wufei's eyes too.  
  
"Well my son I have had a lot of practice with my powers so they have far succeeded any others. I can withstand almost anything. Now I'm sure there is something you wanted to see about so Wufei you are dismissed. You are very powerful and I am sure that you will serve us well when your time comes. I look forward to testing your magic once again."  
  
Nodding Wufei bowed before he left in search of Quatre and Trowa as they wanted to discuss something with him. As soon as he had left Itara looked to her son.  
  
"You are here because your father said I was looking for you?"  
  
"Yes, is there something you anted to tell me?"  
  
"Well I can see you are anxious to leave to see Heero so I think I will leave my conversation for another day. I can sense that something is worrying you so I won't keep you. Go now and have fun."  
  
Smiling Duo left the training area and went straight out the main gates and into the light he was now able to withstand. He was so busy marveling at the differences of things in the sunlight he didn't realize that three other figures were following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After this mornings incident Heero had been in quite a lot of trouble although the bruises that he had were now nothing. That was the only reason Dr j was able to keep him. He had no proof of what was happening to him because of his healing abilities. Sighing Heero was just happy that he hadn't made any more mistakes after that morning. Carrying the dishes he had been made to be washed as further punishment he started to put them away. With the final pile in hand Heero moved to the corner cupboard to put them away. Suddenly he thought he heard his name being whispered. Turning towards the window he forgot about the plate that was in his hand and it went crashing to the floor. Wincing at the sound of the glass breaking Heero turned to the door at the sound of Dr J's yelling getting closer to him. To afraid to move Heero stood still as he saw the doctor walk in and look at the shattered remains of the plate.  
  
"You incompetent fool!! Can you not even do a simple task as washing and putting away dishes!? Look at this mess you made. Now it will have to be cleared up and I'll have to spend money buying another plate."  
  
J, making sure to step on the pieces of glass to break them further, made his way menacingly to stand in front of Heero.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you. All I've done is try to help you and this is how you repay me? You are truly worthless."  
  
Raising his metal had J clutched Heero shoulder tightly, letting his claws dig into the flash and causing Heero to gasp in pain. Lifting Heero easily J tossed him across the floor making sure that Heero slid through the pieces of glass on the floor.  
  
"Now get up and go to your room. I will be there in a moment to deal out your punishment and then you will come back and clean up this mess."  
  
Wincing as he got up Heero slowly made his way to his room not looking forward at all to what was going to happen. He just wished someone would come and take him away from here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had watched the whole thing in utter disbelief. He was relieved when he first saw Heero well and laughed slightly at the fact that he was still jumpy after he had whispered his name. But what surprised Duo the most was when that old man came in and start to hurt his Heero over a stupid plate. Duo could feel the anger boiling up in him and he knew he had to take Heero away and now. Moving towards the door he kicked it off the hinges and smirked at the startled doctor standing in front of him.  
  
"How dare you barge into my house like that? You will pay!!"  
  
Before J could even move Duo held him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Fang bared in fury he glared at the doctor, violet eyes burning.  
  
"I will do as I please but how dare YOU lay a finger on what belongs to Shinigami!! For that you will pay with your pathetic life."  
  
Squeezing J's throat tightly Duo wished he could cause the man more pain before killing him but he would be as heartless as this creature. Duo was concentrating so much on the ways he would have liked to torture J that he almost missed what the doctor said.  
  
"So you are the one. Finally the prophecy will come true and thanks to me Heero will be ready."  
  
"Prophecy!? Is that all everyone cares about now? Well let me tell you something. I prophesize that you will die."  
  
With that Duo easily broke the doctor's neck and let him fall limply to the ground. Moving quickly Duo followed Heero's scent to his room. Walking in he was surprised to see Heero curled in a ball on the bed. /Oh dear God what have they done to him/ Slowly moving towards the bed Duo placed a gentle hand on Heero's shoulder and heard the surprised gasp that fell from Heero's lips when he looked up to see him.  
  
"Duo you came back?"  
  
Smiling Duo nodded and held Heero tightly to him as the boy began to cling to him and cry out all the pain he had went through for the past five years. Duo rocked gently with Heero in his arms and whispered sweet words of comfort. Once Heero seemed to calm down enough duo began to lead him away from this torture. As they passed through the kitchen Heero saw Dr J's body laying limp on the floor and gasped.  
  
"It's okay, everything is fine. Lets go Hee-chan."  
  
With that said Duo led the unrelenting Heero away not quite sure where to go. Heero just seemed to be in a daze following Duo wherever he took him. He didn't really care. All he could think of at that moment was the fact that Duo had come back to save him and that everything was going to be okay. /He also called me Hee-chan/ Blushing slightly Heero moved quickly to walk beside Duo aware of the fact that his hand was clasped firmly by the older boy and that it was quite content to stay that way.  
  
Not too far away from the two boys walking hand in hand three other young men watched on in surprise. The tallest of the three decided to break the silence.  
  
"Now I see why he's been leaving so often."  
  
"Yes Trowa and I can see why he is reluctant to listen to his father. I think solving the problem is going to be a lot harder as we can't be sure whether this Heero is actually good or not."  
  
Both vampires nodded at the wizard and decided it would be best to leave and discuss things a bit later.  
  
"We will return another day. I think it would be best to let their majesties know that Duo won't be returning home for a few days. Also I think you are becoming tired Wufei. The spell you've cast to let us into the sunlight won't last for too much longer so it would be best if we returned to the palace as Trowa and I are not as powerful as Duo."  
  
All agreed they made their way back to the palace and planed on making another trip to the surface in a few more days to determine whether or not Heero was a cause for concern.  
  
Tbc.  
  
SM: Wow that was long. Longest I ever wrote I think. I hope everyone is happy coz I killed J. sorry if it wasn't too much of a great death.  
  
Duo: Where was the torture?  
  
SM: I didn't want to spend ages on J's death and besides you killed so be happy he's dead. I could have always have kept him alive. And also things are getting better and you saved Heero and I gave Quatre, Trowa and Wufei a slightly bigger role.  
  
Wufei: It's not much  
  
SM: Hey I at least made you powerful. Don't tempt me or I'll make you seem weak.  
  
Wufei: You wouldn't dare.  
  
SM: Try me  
  
Duo: I wouldn't if I were you Wu.  
  
SM: See even Duo agrees with me now go and make yourself useful.  
  
Wufei: ::grumbles about stupid onnas::  
  
SM: Please review!! 


	18. Chapter 17

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, maybe lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Chara - I do wuv you so don't worry. Hope you like this chapter so much that I deserve lots of porky. x1-Taken-Over - I hope this chapter satisfies a little of you Duo and Heero loving. I'll be getting to the love real soon I promise. Ozzypoos - I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping to add a little more 2x1 stuff and I hope this chapter is satisfying too. Alia Lowe - lol I like that and it's very tempting to use heh. I can't give away any secrets so you'll have to read to see what happens. Relena will come in though in the next few chapter I think. The fluff will come eventually too if my muses let me. Darwynn Devi - Aww soooooo cute!!! Of course I'll write more!! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I had lots of work to do and I kept falling asleep because I was so tired. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Sunday and if I can I'll try to put up two chapters.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 17  
  
They had been staying in the flat like hotel room for a few days now. After having killed Dr J, Duo immediately led Heero somewhere to stay. The place itself was quite spacious considering that it had two beds, a couch, a television, a dining table big enough for two and a medium sized kitchen along with all other necessities. Everything had been fine, or so Duo thought, but he found that Heero seemed a lot more withdrawn then usual. Duo could remember five years back when Heero would smile and laugh at him all the time but now it was if all that happiness had been taken away from him. More like forced out of him but Duo wasn't about to say anything. Looking at how much Heero had matured from the child that he was and still should be Duo didn't even want to think about what else had happened while he was away. When he had seen Heero he couldn't see any visible marks to show anything had happened. Duo found that odd seeing as Heero had slid across hundreds of shards of broken glass without so much as a scratch to prove it ever happened. However, continuously being woken by a screaming Heero after he had a nightmare was proof enough. Duo wasn't even sure they needed two beds seeing as he spent most of his time in Heero's trying to comfort him. His presence always seemed to calm the boy and kept the nightmares at bay yet no matter how much he persisted Heero never told him what they were about or what had happened to him for the past five years. So Duo decided to be patient and hope that in his own time Heero will tell him what happened. Even though Duo knew Heero was keeping secrets he still had a lot more to contemplate. While staying with Heero even for those few days he realized just how much he missed his friend. That led him back to thinking about how much he truly cared for Heero and no matter how much his brain tried to argue Duo knew in his heart that he loved Heero for a long time. He just didn't want to see it and after all that his mother had taught him she helped him define what he was feeling and he could finally say that he loved Heero. Some how he knew they were meant to be together and he had a feeling that Heero felt the same way for him. Smiling Duo decided the first step would be to tell Heero how he felt.  
  
//I'm glad you've finally decided to listen to your heart son//  
  
//Mother? Isn't there a rule against reading others thoughts//  
  
//Not at all. Now before you go and sweep Heero off his feet I suggest you come home as your father wishes to have a word with you//  
  
//I'll be there in an hour//  
  
Feeling his mother leaving the mind connection Duo went to Heero's room to let him know of his short departure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero also had a lot on his mind for the past few days. He knew Duo was only trying to help him but he wasn't sure on how Duo would handle the fact that Heero had magical powers (1). It's not that he didn't trust Duo he just didn't want Duo to thing he was weird. He knew a long time ago that he loved Duo not only by his magic but also the way his heart always seemed to be drawn to Duo. Heero didn't know what would happen if Duo left him. Without Duo being here with him he'd have no one. Heero was interrupted from his musing by the door being opened. Looking up he saw Duo standing in the doorway smiling at him.  
  
"Hee - chan I'm just going to go run an errand. I'll be back in a few hours okay?"  
  
Heero nodded in response smiling inwardly at the nickname Duo had given him after he had rescued him. Heero didn't understand why Duo called him Hee - chan but he didn't care because every time Duo called him by that name it seemed to warm his heart. Walking out of his room Heero waved as Duo left and sat on the couch to watch some television.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo moved swiftly down the castle hallways towards the throne room where he knew his father would be. Walking in he bowed slightly.  
  
"You asked to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to know where you have been these past few days without letting me know?"  
  
"You know perfectly well where I've been. My training is done so I don't see why it should bother you anymore."  
  
Arlos frowned at the mention of his training and Duo couldn't understand why. He had started training thinking that if he learnt to use his powers his father would allow him to go to the surface a lot more but ever since he started training his father seemed against it and disapproved.  
  
"Well I think it best if you stay here at the castle."  
  
"I don't particularly care what you think at this moment father. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go as it is now evening and I have places to be."  
  
Without waiting for his father to dismiss him Duo left going straight towards the hotel. He could feel that Heero was worried and scared about something and he wanted to get there before anything happened. /Why do theses things always happen when I leave/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had been watching the TV for a few hours waiting for Duo to return. Hearing a knock on the door Heero wonder if Duo had perhaps forgotten his door. He was surprised to find after three men in suits stood at the door looking him up and down.  
  
"Are you Heero?"  
  
Unsure of himself Heero nodded.  
  
"Good. You'll need to come with us please."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are with the social services. We have recently found out about Dr J's death and spent the last few days searching for you. It is a good thing we found you. Seeing as you are not eighteen yet we will have to take you to the nearest orphanage."  
  
"But I'm staying here with a friend."  
  
"I'm sorry that will not be possible to do. You can either come with us willingly or we can take you by force."  
  
Feeling the same fear as he did when staying with J Heero thought it best if he just went along. Hanging his head he followed the men who led him to the train station hoping Duo would come back soon so he could at least say goodbye.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Bare in mind neither Heero nor Duo know about each others powers so this is why Heero would think Duo wouldn't like him.  
  
SM: ..  
  
Duo: Aren't you meant to say something here?  
  
SM: ::nods::  
  
Duo: Then why aren't you?  
  
SM: ::shrugs::  
  
Duo: Okay..why are you so quiet?  
  
SM: ::shrugs::  
  
Duo: You're becoming a lot like Heero and that's not a good thing. Maybe reading reviews will cheer you up. So everyone please review and cheer my minion up okay. 


	19. Chapter 18

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: DragonGirl - Thanks so much for your review. I was having a bad few days and the good review did cheer me up. I'm glad you liked my new twist and I hope you like this chappie too. Loverwren - I like having all the father and son arguments. They're so much fun to write. You'll find out in this chapter just who the SS people are and what Duo does to them. Hope you like!! Chara - I'm glad you feel loved!! Thanks for the chibis. Although I have to make sure I keep Chibi Heero safe somewhere or he'll have about 5/6 Chibi Duos after him heh. x1- Taken-Over - I'm so happy you love it ^-^ I hope this is long enough for ya!! I worked hard to get it longer and it ended up being the longest I've written so far. I'm sorry if most of my chapters are so short it's just that I never find the time to write a lot so I think it's better to write a short chapter then nothing at all right? Ozzypoos - I'm so sorry I separated them!! But don't worry they get back together real soon.  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 18  
  
Duo had reached the apartment but couldn't find any trace of Heero. Closing his eyes he tried to find Heero's aura in his minds eye. Finding the golden glow, which Duo had found strange at first (1), he followed the essence to the nearby train station. Wondering what Heero could have been doing here he continued to follow where his mind led him not paying any attention to the weird looks he was receiving from those passing by. Coming to a platform he noticed that people where just boarding a train. Looking around quickly Duo spotted Heero's mop of hair not to far away.  
  
"Heero wait!!"  
  
Hearing his name being called Heero stopped and smiled as he saw Duo coming to wards him. He would at least get to say goodbye.  
  
"Heero what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but I have to go. The social workers won't let me stay with you I don't have a choice. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."  
  
Before Duo ad a chance to say anything more Heero was being dragged away by three men in suits to one of the train compartments where a fourth man was waiting. Duo found this odd. /Why would they need four people just to retrieve one boy/ Closing his eyes again Duo concentrated but he couldn't get any feeling as to who those four men were. He had a bad feeling about this but he couldn't help but thinking there was nothing more he could do. Watching the train slowly start moving out of the platform Duo thought back to this morning. He was planning on letting Heero know how he felt hoping he would be excepted but now Heero was leaving and he didn't know when he'd see him again. /No I can't let that happen. I have to let him know before he leaves/ With his mind made up Duo looked around him to see there were only a few people left waiting. Making sure no one saw him he concentrated his powers to speed him up, sprinted towards the end of the platform and before the train left completely he jumped, gliding through the air and landing gracefully on top. As soon as he landed he sprinted towards the carriage Heero was in. As he grew closer he could once again feel Heero's fear and where as before he couldn't sense anything form the four men he could now feel a dark energy radiating from them. Picking up speed Duo concentrated on hiding his own energy force because if he was right about the four men he didn't want them sensing him before he got the chance to surprise them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero couldn't help but feel depressed that even though he had been able to see Duo before he left he wouldn't be seeing him again for a very long time. Sighing Heero looked to the four men who were taking him away from his happiness and noticed them talking in a huddled group away from him so he couldn't make out what they were saying. Straining his ears he was soon able to hear what they were saying.  
  
".mistress will be very pleased."  
  
"Yes, we will surely be rewarded for our work."  
  
"But are you sure he is the one? Maybe it was his friend we were meant to get. I could feel a strong aura radiating off him before we left the station."  
  
"Eric, do not worry yourself too much about that I have a way of finding out if he is the right one."  
  
Suddenly Heero found himself looking into the eyes of the tallest of the four men. While looking in the greyish sliver eyes Heero knew something was wrong. He could feel a dark force flowing off all four men and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Greg what are you going to do?"  
  
Heero watched with growing fear as a smirk formed on Greg's lips.  
  
"Oh I'm just making sure we have the right child."  
  
Stepping toward Heero, Greg lifted him so he as standing. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt he pulled and ripped it off. Grabbing Heero by the shoulder and spun him around. All four men smiled as the saw the mark of an angel's child. There on Heero's left shoulder was what looked like a colourful tattoo of an ancient sword with pure white angel's wings, which seemed to glow, sprouting from the hilt of the sword but was actually a birthmark. Smiling proudly Greg shoved Heero to the floor taking great pleasure in the fear rising within Heero.  
  
"See I told you he was the one. He is truly the angel's child. He even has that unworldly beauty. I bet his blood would taste so sweet."  
  
Hearing this Heero began to panic. He now knew why he felt a dark force flowing off these men. They were the very beings his mother was protecting him from. Taking in deep calming breaths Heero began to feel the panic leave him. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if he panics. Remembering his training he concentrated on his breathing and got it to even out. Heero looked up to see lust filled grey eyes looking him up and down.  
  
"I would love to taste his blood."  
  
"Greg you know you can not do that. His evil majesty will not be impressed if his gift is tainted. The mistress will have your head if you do."  
  
"She will never find out is that understood Eric!! Besides all she said was to bring the boy to her. She said nothing about not being allowed to have a bit of fun."  
  
Heero watched as Greg moved steadily towards him. Raising his hand Heero thought of time and how it flows like the river. Waving his arm in front of the approaching Greg he watched as he froze for a moment before beginning to walk once again towards him.  
  
"Did you think you could stop me by stopping time? That will not work on a demon like me. I am more powerful then most vampires child."  
  
Heero began to panic. The time freeze should have worked. Heero slowly shrank back against the carriage wall as Greg got closer to him. /Please someone save me/  
  
Greg moved closer feeding on the fear he could feel rolling off the young child. The fear just heightened the pleasure of what he would taste soon. He smiled wickedly barring his fangs to the already stricken boy and scaring him further.  
  
"This won't hurt one bit. For me anyway."  
  
Chuckling he kneeled down in front of Heero grabbing his head and moving it to expose his neck. Slowly he moved closer to the vein that held Heero's lifeblood. However, before he could get to the luscious neck a crash was heard from the window being broken. Turning around he found himself staring into the angry violet eyes of the boy who he thought they left behind at the station.  
  
Duo was furious. When he looked through the window of the carriage Heero was in he could see the tallest of the four men approaching him and to make matters worse the bastard was feeding off his fear. But what made Duo even madder was the fact that the men thought they could take what did not belong to them. Not wanting to sit and watch any more Duo crashed through the window barring his own fangs. Crouching into a fighting stance he glared at the man kneeling by Heero.  
  
"Get away form him if you value your life."  
  
Letting go of Heero for a moment Greg stood a couple of feet taller then Duo and looked down on him.  
  
"Who do you think you are to threaten me? Boys deal with this trash."  
  
Mick and the other two vampires moved towards Duo hoping to intimidate him. However, Duo just smirked at the prospect of testing his new skills. Searching through the dark aura surrounding the four men Duo distinguished that the one standing by Heero would be the toughest to beat but it would not be impossible. The other three would be dead with just one blow but if duo did that he wear himself down and not be able to take care of the bigger threat. Deciding to deal with that problem when he had to Duo faced the men walking towards him. Once again concentrating he summoned the power of the demon of heat. Lifting his hands, palms forward, facing the three men he smirked.  
  
"Erif (2)"  
  
From Duo's palms a ball of flame burst towards the three men, combusting on contact. Once the smoke cleared all that was left was a pile of dust.  
  
"Just as I thought. They were weak."  
  
Panting slightly Duo turned towards Greg, the last of the four men. Greg didn't seem at all surprised that his partners had so easily been beaten.  
  
"Yes you are right they were weak but I am not such a push over."  
  
"Well see about that."  
  
Once again Duo bought his hands up and summoned another ball of fire. Greg just smirked and twirled his hands in front of him as if building a wall. Muttering something under his breath, the invisible wall he was constructing became a liquid object. As the flames hurled towards Greg they were stopped by the wall of water and steam rose to cover the whole carriage.  
  
"Quite impressive young one but it is not enough."  
  
With that said Greg formed his own fireball and hurled it towards Duo. Duo not having much strength left called up a barrier. However, it was easily destroyed by the powerful attack but it meant that Duo didn't get hurt to badly. Standing up, now panting harder then before, Duo was going to call up another attack but before he could he just seemed to collapse. /No not now!! I can't run out of energy I have to save Heero/  
  
"You see this is what happens when you decide not to drink the blood of humans. You end up losing energy so quickly. If you served under our master you wouldn't only feed to survive, you would also feed for the pleasure and the power. I will show you real power."  
  
Greg lifted is hands up ready to call a final attack. Duo slowly stood up not willing to give up no matter how much energy he lost. Even if he had to die he would save Heero. Suddenly there was a bright blue light coming from behind Greg. Duo watched surprised as Heero raised his own hands, blue balls of pure energy emanating from them and shot them straight at Greg. The light was so bright Duo had to shut his eyes but he could still hear the deafening scream of Greg as he became nothing but a pile of dust like his friends. Duo looked to Heero to find him staring at him and slowly moving back trying to blend in with the carriage wall.  
  
"You're one of them. Don't come near me!!"  
  
Duo could feel the fear and betrayal going through Heero. He could also feel the loneliness creeping back inside of his friend and he didn't want that. He had to reassure Heero let him know he would never hurt him.  
  
"Heero please listen to me. I won't hurt you. You're my friend."  
  
"If you didn't want to hurt why didn't you tell me what you are? You're lying. You just want to take me back to your master so that I can be used."  
  
"Heero I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't tell you what I was because I didn't want to get you into trouble or to scare you away. But it seems that I got you into trouble without even telling you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Heero looked at Duo unsure what to believe. He was always taught to be wary of the vampires. Then again his mother had met Duo and she had to have known what he was. So if she knew but still let Duo play with him when they were younger then he can't have been a danger. /What was it that mother once told me..Every race has a good and a bad. Does that mean that Duo is a good vampire/ Heero was confused but he knew he could trust Duo right? He did love Duo after all. Heero flinched even more as he saw Duo stagger towards him. Duo only managed a few feet before he collapsed once again to wary to get up. Heero, leaving his muddled thought behind for the moment, rushed to duo side. No matter what Duo was he was still Heero's friend and he was hurt. Looking up into Heero's eye Duo gently cupped his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero. All I wanted was to tell you how much I love you."  
  
Heero searched Duo's eyes and could see the truth in it. Tears began to slowly fall down his eyes.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan please don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I.I love you too."  
  
Duo smiled up at Heero before his arm dropped down from Heero's cheek as he was too weak to keep it there.  
  
"Duo this is all my fault. If I had been more careful you wouldn't have had to use so much of you energy."  
  
"It's okay. I'd do anything for you."  
  
Heero was touched by the power of Duo's love. It all seemed like a dream but he knew in his heart it was real. Thinking back to what Greg had said Heero knew what he had to do. Gently lifting Duo's head he bought it so it was in front of his now exposed neck.  
  
"Drink Duo it will make you stronger."  
  
Captivated by the blood he could feel flowing through Heero's veins Duo did his best to resist.  
  
"No Heero I won't. I don't know if I could control myself."  
  
"I trust you Duo. Please."  
  
Unable to resist any longer and happy with knowing Heero held so much trust in him Duo bit into the neck graciously offered to him. Heero's blood was so sweet and addictive. Duo felt as if he could not stop but he did not want to hurt Heero. As he drank he could feel his energy returning to him but he could also feel the pleasure within Heero's blood. Happy that he was not causing the one he loved any pain Duo drank more. As soon as he knew he had enough Duo, with a sense of loss, stop drinking. Licking the trail of blood he watched as the wound healed itself. Looking to Heero he knew they had a lot to talk about but now would not be the time. Standing up Duo reached down to help Heero. Taking off the coat he was wearing he used it to cover up Heero's torso. Pulling Heero to sit on the nearby seats they had to wait till the next station.  
  
//Duo are you okay?//  
  
//Yes Mother, I am fine. How did you know?//  
  
//I always keep tabs on you. Now why don't you come home and bring Heero with you I'd like to meet the boy he gave his blood to my son to save him//  
  
//But what about father?//  
  
//Don't worry we'll persuade him//  
  
Duo didn't like the sound of that but before he could ask his mother had left the conversation probably to talk to his father. /What did she mean by we/ Duo was bought out of his thought by a tug at his hand. Looking at Heero he realized they had reached the station. Getting off the train Duo headed in the direction of his own home. Heero looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Come on Heero I'm taking you home."  
  
Heero smiled and followed Duo not really caring were home was as long as it was with Duo the one he loved and who loved him in return.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Angels have golden auras so Duo would find it strange coz he doesn't know that Heero is the child of angels.  
  
Erif = fire spelt backwards. It sounded like a cool word to use to summon fire heh.  
  
SM: Yay another chapter done and Duo and Heero finally told each other they loved each other. I'm sorry about the crappy fight scene as you can probably tell I'm not very good at them. Any suggestions on how to improve them will be greatly appreciated. I hope this long chapter satisfies everyone. It's the longest chapter I've written so far.  
  
Duo: You'll probably go back to writing short chapters again.  
  
SM: Hey you should be happy!! I got you and Heero together.  
  
Duo: Yes you did but still you know 'm right.  
  
SM: It's not my fault I get so much work.  
  
Duo: Yeah sure  
  
SM: Can it or I'll go quite again.  
  
Duo: NO!! Don't do that.  
  
SM: I won't heh. No worries for now ^-^ Please review everyone!! I'll give you chocolate fudge cake if you do!! 


	20. Chapter 19

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Dae Yuy - I'm so happy you like it!! I love 2x1 fics too heh I hope this is a long enough chapter. I think the name you gave me is really nice better then the one I used. I'm sure your fic is just as good as this one probably even better. CinC - You will have to read this chapter to find out if Heero stays with Duo. Can't give away secrets now can I? Chara - Thanks for the porky. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. x1-Taken-Over - I hope this chapter satisfies the kisses you wanted heh Duo is nearly 18 and Heero 16. Sorry if I didn't make it too clear. Ozzypoos - Glad you like it although I must say I enjoy your fic two pieces and I think it's a lot better then I've ever written. I'm sorry I didn't review it but I have read it and I hope you finish it soon.  
  
::Hands out chocolate fudge cake to all the reviewers:: Enjoy!!!  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 19  
  
Heero looked up at the huge black and gold iron gates before him. He couldn't believe that this was where Duo stayed. It was a huge bricked castle similar to those in the medieval era and it was so far away from other town that Heero guessed it must really have been that old. Also considering that Duo was a vampire and could have been living there for hundreds of years. That's what had Heero worried. He knew that Duo had said he loved him but he didn't know whether he could believe it or not. He still thought he would wake up at any moment and find he was just dreaming. But then again with all the events that took place it was highly unlikely to just be a dream. Finding out Duo was a vampire had arisen many questions in Heero's mind but he found himself unable to ask them. He wanted to know how old Duo really was because if Duo was actually hundreds of years old how could Heero know for certain that Duo's love was for real or that Duo didn't already have another lover who he had known for those hundred years and only told Heero he loved him to get him to calm down. Heero didn't know what to believe but some how he knew that he shouldn't worry. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves he followed Duo through the gates and towards a pair of oak doors. It was too dark to see what was carved on them but Heero could guess that whatever was engraved on it would still be a beautiful sight to behold. Stepping through the thresh hold Heero looked around in amazement. Even though he knew the castle would be enormous actually being within the walls made it look even larger.  
  
Looking at Heero's amazed expression Duo couldn't help but smile. Taking hold Heero's hand once again he began to lead him towards the library - the one place he knew his father wouldn't be in and a place he hoped Heero would like. Opening the doors Duo stepped in, Heero following close behind him, and leading Heero towards a comfy seat he smiled.  
  
"So do you like it?"  
  
Heero nodded unable to form any words while taking in the room donated solely to hold hundreds and hundreds of books. The air within also smelt of the ancient pages the room held and it made Heero feel even more comfortable.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would. Why don't you pick out a book to read."  
  
Heero looked towards Duo knowing what Duo would say next.  
  
"You have to go don't you?"  
  
"Only for a few minutes. I just have to make sure everything is okay."  
  
Heero looked down towards the floor not daring to look into Duo's, not wanting him to see the fear that he felt.  
  
"It's okay you can go. I'll wait here."  
  
Not trusting the tone of Heero's voice Duo placed his hand under Heero's chin and gently moved his face up to look at him. Cupping Heero's face in his hand Duo traced his fingers along the soft lips. He could feel the air, leaving slightly parted lips, brush his fingers and leaning down he brushed his against upon Heero's delighting in the pleasant sensation of lips touching lips. Reluctantly moving away Duo looked into the dazed eyes of the boy he loved.  
  
"I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
With that said Duo placed another gentle kiss upon soft lips, lingering a little longer then before, and left a dazed Heero with a smile.  
  
Heero came out of his daze by the sound of the door shutting softly. He bought his fingers up to touch his still tingling lips. Even though the kisses were only a meeting of lips it still left a warm sensation running throughout Heero's veins. Drooping his hand back down Heero's lips tugged slightly into a small smile. Getting up he made his way to one of the many shelves to find a book that might interest him. However, he had a feeling that he may not be able to concentrate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smile that had lit Duo's lips earlier faded away as soon as he entered one of the smaller meeting rooms within the palace. Asking his father to let Heero stay was a task in itself but letting his parents know of the development in their relationship would be even harder. Duo was slightly relaxed when he found only his mother waiting for him. He knew his mother liked Heero but what if she didn't agree with them being lovers. That also bought the question of why his father wasn't present. /Maybe he doesn't agree with letting Heero stay with us/  
  
"Ah Duo I see you made it back safely."  
  
Duo nodded not quite sure where to begin and not really wanting to for fear that the outcome would be sorrowful.  
  
"What is wrong son? Why are you so quite?"  
  
"It's nothing mother."  
  
"Come now you do not honestly think I will believe that. Now tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"I'm just worried that Heero won't be allowed to stay seeing as father is not here."  
  
"That is because he is being a sore loser."  
  
Duo looked at his mother confused.  
  
"Well we managed to convince him to let Heero stay and because he had no fair argument he has decided not to welcome you back."  
  
"Oh I see. So erm how exactly did you manage to persuade him?"  
  
"Well do not fault your friends but they were worried about you so they followed you the day you left after your training. After seeing what happened to Heero they were not quite sure whether he was friend or foe. But after me telling them about a few things they told your father what happened and that helped to persuade him. Besides seeing as I always keep tabs on what you do I knew what happened on that train as well as the fact that Heero gave you his blood when you were weak. Your father can not deny the savior of his son's life a place to stay now can he?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"But that is not all that is bothering you I can tell. What else is wrong?"  
  
"Well how much do you know about the incident on the train?"  
  
"I know everything why?"  
  
"Did you hear what I told Heero?"  
  
"Of course I did. Where is this going son?"  
  
Duo looked to the floor not willing to look his mother in the eye. Before he could explain his mother spoke up.  
  
"I understand now. You are afraid I will despise you because you are in love with Heero (1). Well son I must say you are foolish if you believe me to be so vain. I knew you loved Heero even before you admitted it to yourself and I do not really care that the person you love is male because I know that the reason you love him is far more pure then just physical attraction."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"No, silly I'm not."  
  
"What about father?"  
  
"What about him? He cannot stop you from loving someone."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Just remember that no matter what I will always love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Mother and son were interrupted by the sound of a book hitting the floor and footsteps fading away.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Before Duo could move his mother held his arm to stop him.  
  
"Wait! I'll go."  
  
Nodding Duo waited as he watched his mother leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After sitting for a while Heero had found himself bored. As he had thought before he couldn't seem to concentrate on what he was reading. No matter how hard he tried he kept thinking back to the feeling of cool lips against his own. Going against his better judgment to stay where he was, as Duo had told him to, he decided to explore a little. Leaving the library, book tucked safely under his arms, he began to walk down what looked to be an endless corridor. He looked at the various tapestries lining most of the walls and the few portraits of various Kings and Queens from the past. Hearing voices nearby Heero's curiosity got the better off him and he made his way closer to the room that the voices where coming from. Peaking through the slightly open door he looked into what seemed to be a meeting room with a long table with twelve seats. But what held his attention was the two people within the room. There standing with Duo was a woman who looked only a few years older then Duo with long black hair. To Heero she looked like a goddess with her slender figure and an aura that screamed power. /I thought Duo was going to make sure everything was okay so why is he here/ Concentrating Heero caught the end of their conversation.  
  
"What about him? He cannot stop you from loving someone."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Just remember that no matter what I will always love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Heero stepped back shocked from what he had just heard. Turning around he ran, the book that was tucked under his arm thudding to the floor. /I knew it was too good to be real. He doesn't love me. Who could ever love someone like me. Dr J was right I am useless and pathetic. I should never have come here. Am I the one she was talking about? Am I stopping Duo from loving someone? Well I won't ruin his happiness any more. I'll leave so that Duo can be happy/  
  
Throughout his reflection Heero kept running never wanting to stop. Wanting to get as far away from that room as he could. He was so determined on leaving he didn't notice someone standing in his way until he crashed into them and fell to the floor.  
  
"So you are the Heero I kept hearing about."  
  
Looking up Heero found himself staring up into ruby eyes that seemed to be older then the woman standing before him. Heero couldn't seem to hold in the contempt he felt for this woman. The woman who took away the only person he had left who loved him.  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"Is that anyway to treat someone who has welcomed you into their home?"  
  
"Well don't worry I'm not staying."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Well care to tell me why?"  
  
"I won't be the one to stand in your way. I won't ruin Duo's happiness."  
  
Heero couldn't explain what he was feeling but he knew his heart was breaking at the prospect of leaving Duo. Unknown to him silent tears began to fall from his eyes. Itara knelt down beside the young boy her heart reaching out to soothe him.  
  
"Did you not consider that you leaving may destroy Duo?"  
  
"It wouldn't because he loves you not me."  
  
Itara smiled at the young boy. Why were people in this era so foolish? They always came up with the worse possible scenarios and ended up hurting themselves more then they needed too. Lifting Heero's head she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Duo loves YOU. Yes he does love me but of course he would. Who would not love their mother?"  
  
Shocked Heero looked carefully at Itara to see if she was lying.  
  
"I never lie my child. You see I am also a vampire and while I look only a few years older then Duo I am actually over a thousand years old. It was only nearly eighteen years ago that Duo was born. So trust me when I say he loves you and it is not a dream that you will just wake up from. It is real. Everyone deserves happiness and I believe you deserve it the most."  
  
Sitting there Heero contemplated what he was told. He couldn't find any flaws in what he was just told. Standing up he smiled slightly at Duo's mother.  
  
"Come now Heero I'm sure my son is probably pulling his hair out worrying about you. We would not want him going bald now would we (2)."  
  
Laughing slightly Heero nodded unsure what to say.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Heero. From now on you are part of this family and no matter what other people think believe in the love my son has bestowed upon you and remember I will always be by your side."  
  
Heero knew then he had nothing to worry about because he had Duo's love and Duo's mother didn't seem to have any problems with them being together.  
  
"How rude of me. I know who you are yet all you know is that I am Duo's mother. Let me introduce myself. I am Itara and it was a great pleasure to meet you."  
  
Heero shook the hand offered to him. After the introduction was done he followed Itara back to the meeting room to find Duo pacing back and forth.  
  
"Look who I found wandering around the castle."  
  
Duo looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. As soon as he saw Heero Behind her he ran to him embracing him in a tight hug and placing soft kisses on his forehead.  
  
"I was so worried. I thought you were going to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
Itara watched the cute display and hated to interrupt but she knew she had to.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you boys but duo we have to discuss your up coming eighteenth birthday."  
  
"What about it mother?"  
  
"Well I am planning to have a traditional ball."  
  
"But mother do we have to? You know I hate those sort of gatherings."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you have to. Just this once more for me?"  
  
Duo couldn't quite understand why his mother had ask the way she had. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he knew better then to question her. Nodding his consent to a formal ball Duo listened as his mother began to ramble about everything that needed to be done while keeping his arms wrapped around Heero's waist tightly never wanting to let go.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Isn't it amazing how mother's seem to know everything heh  
  
::laughs at the image:: I love Duo's hair and I never want him to go bald but that just came out and I couldn't help but leave it coz it sounds so funny.  
SM: Yay another chapter done. It was meant to be posted and done yesterday but I was ill so I couldn't do much sorry all. I hope this is long enough though and satisfies some of the sap people wanted.  
  
Duo: ::still kissing Heero::  
  
SM: Would you two give it a rest!!!  
  
Heero and Duo: ::ignore her::  
  
SM: Fine I give up. I just won't write that lemon I was planning on writing.  
  
Duo: ::breaks off kiss:: Nooooooooooo you can't do that!!  
  
SM: Okay I'll write a lemon but I may need help.  
  
Duo: If anyone out there can help my minion here ::points to SM:: with her lemon please feel free to leave ideas in a review or send her an email.  
  
SM: Your help will be greatly appreciated and if I can manage to write it there will be lemon in the next chapter. This means that the next chapter may take longer to get out as it would be the first time I write a lemon and it will take longer to think through and write. Please review and I will be eternally grateful!! 


	21. Chapter 20

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Elle-Fate2x1 - Glad you like it!! Sorry I didn't update sooner!! Devylzangyl - You have to read to find out what happens. But no worries Duo won't be marrying anyone else!! DragonGirl - Thanks so much for your advice. It helped me lots!! GoldenRat - I'm glad you like it. If you let me know what needs to be elaborated more I will do my best to get it done. CinC - You'll find out what happens on Duo's birthday. Just wait heh. Chara -I do love you!! I'm sorry if I took so long to get this out. Ozzypoos - Your guess would be right. You'll find out what happens in this chapter.  
  
::Red lights flash everywhere and a voice booms over the speakers:: WARNING!! WARNING!! YAOI LEMON ALERT!! I REPEAT YAOI LEMON ALERT!! PLEASE EVACUATE ALL CHILDREN  
  
You have been warned. There is a yaoi lemon in this chapter so if you don't like then don't read. Thank you.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 20  
  
It had been two months since Duo's mother had asked him to have a grand ball. Walking down the corridors to the grand hall Duo went to meet his mother. Today was his birthday and yet he had been busy all day helping prepare for the ball tonight. He was so busy he had only been able to meet Heero once and it was only for a few moments and all he could think about at that time was what Heero could have gotten him as a present. Meeting Heero made him think about one month ago this day when it was Heero's birthday.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Duo had spent all day trying to work out what he could give to Heero for his birthday. He didn't think that a black rose would be enough. He wanted to give him something to remember. But as night grew closer Duo came up with the perfect plan. Moving to his room he began to prepare.  
  
Heero had spent most of his day in the library looking through various books. After reading through the afternoon he became bored and began to wonder where Duo was. Before he could leave to search for his lover, Duo walked into the room with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!! You busy?"  
  
Putting down the book he was reading, Heero shook his head.  
  
"I was just about to come see what you were up to."  
  
Smiling secretively Duo grab Heero's hand and lead the boy to his room.  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."  
  
Trusting Duo, Heero closed his eyes. Hearing the soft click of a door Heero knew he had been lead into a room. He smiled as he smelt the sweet scent of roses in the air.  
  
"Okay you can open your eyes now."  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing Heero noticed was the table set for two: white table clothe covered in black and white rose petals which gave the air the sweet scent that Heero smelt upon first entering the room. Moving to his lover he sat on the seat that was held out for him.  
  
"Duo this is beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Heero. Happy birthday."  
  
Heero looked at duo wide eyed. It had been five years since someone said those words to him. Smiling at his thoughtful lover Heero didn't know what to say, but it seemed that he didn't have to say anything as Duo moved the fresh cream cake with sixteen candles, which had been at the center of the table, towards him.  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles."  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment Heero made his wish, blew out his candles and smiled at Duo.  
  
"Thank you Duo. This means so much to me."  
  
Duo moved out of his own seat to embrace Heero in a fierce hug. He knew that Heero hadn't had a proper birthday for five years, which is why he wanted this one to be special. Moving back he looked into Heero's eyes and could see the tears he was trying to hold in. Gently caressing Heero's cheek Duo moved closer to place a gentle kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
Heero welcomed the warmth that coursed through him every time Duo kissed him. Feeling a tongue run along his bottom lip asking for entrance he granted it hat he wanted. Feeling Duo's tongue run along the roof of his mouth, before lightly brushing against his own urging it to respond, Heero felt a whole knew sensation run through him.  
  
Duo felt as if he could stay this way for an eternity. All he could feel was the pleasure running through him at the shy touches that Heero's tongue placed along his own. Even though he wished for the kiss to never end the need for air made him pull back (1). He watched as Heero's eyes slowly fluttered open and smiled at the faint blush he could see rising on his lover's cheek. Even though he had kissed Heero before, it was merely a brush of lips but this was the first time he kissed Heero in a way that sent passion through his veins. Smiling at his blushing lover, Duo licked his own lips, tasting the addictively sweet saliva that was purely Heero.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Duo smiled at the memory. He and Heero had spent the rest of the night dancing to soft melodies and sharing more sweet kisses. No matter how much Duo wanted to go further in his relationship he knew that Heero had to make the first move and he couldn't wait for that day to happen. Moving into the grand hall, Duo helped his mother with the decorations but his mind kept drifting back to his lover and no matter how much he tried to escape the preparations, in order to see Heero, his mother always found a way to keep him occupied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The grand hall was filled with people, all there to celebrate the prince's birthday. Light reflected off the diamond chandeliers hang from the ceiling adding to the beauty of the deep red, purple and black decorations hung around the room. The room was pulsating with the positive energy coming from those within it. However, no matter how happy everyone seemed to be Duo couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. He couldn't understand why his mother had wanted to hold a ball in the first place and he was feeling uncomfortable not only with all the attention he was getting but also with the clothes he was supposed to wear. Both he and Heero were adorned in three-piece suits. The only difference being that his was black and Heero's white. Speaking of Heero, Duo began to search the room for his cobalt-eyed love. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed that everyone was trying to keep him away from Heero as they were always separated. Deciding on finding his lover and making sure he stayed by his side Duo scanned the room more carefully. As soon as he found his lover he glared at the person standing next to Heero.  
  
There in a baby pink, puffed out gown with lots of bows stood Relena. Making his way towards Heero, Duo could see that Heero was uncomfortable being around her and he couldn't blame him. Duo didn't even understand why his mother invited that bitch. With the trouble brewing between the two vampire kingdoms and the past war one had to be careful whom they trusted. No one was quite sure whose side Relena was on. Maybe that's why his mother had invited her to see if they could persuade her to join them incase another war did break out. Shrugging the thoughts away he made his way determinedly up to Heero and placed his arms around his waists.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan you want to dance?"  
  
"Excuse me master Shinigami but I had asked him to dance first."  
  
"Well it seems to me that Heero does not want to dance with you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Duo was becoming increasingly angry with Relena. Couldn't she take a hint. Calming himself before he created a scene Duo smiled at the girl.  
  
"Well seeing as Heero is MY boyfriend I understand what he wants and what he doesn't want."  
  
With that said Duo took Heero's hand and took him to the dance floor. Placing his arm around Heero's waist he pulled him closer to him and slowly begun to dance with the warmth of Heero. He smiled as Heero laid his head on his shoulder and whispered a soft thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the little incident with Relena nothing else seemed to go wrong. Now with the morning arriving Duo was forced to bid his guests goodbye and see them out. He wanted to keep Heero by his side but somehow his lover seemed to have escaped him. Giving a farewell to the last guest Duo turned to look for Heero but was stopped by his mother.  
  
"Duo where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I was just going to look for Heero."  
  
"Oh no you are not. I want you to go straight to your room and into bed."  
  
"But mother."  
  
"Do not but mother me. Now go."  
  
Seeing his mother's grin, Duo sighed and climbed up the grand stairwell to his room. Opening the door gasped at what he found. Black and white candles were lit and placed all around the room, giving it a seductive luminosity. But that was not what caught Duo's eyes. What kept Duo's full attention was the beautiful creation lying on silk sheets. His eyes drank in every curve of the luscious body laid out only for him. He graved into his mind every detail of the way the candlelight played upon the lithe curves and shadows of the earth real body screaming to be touched. Duo found he couldn't speak, so he opted on moving closer to the bed and caressing a velvety cheek gently with his thumb.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I.I.wanted to give you something.special for you birthday."  
  
Looking at the flustered boy Duo couldn't help but smirk. Wanting to elevate his loves nervousness, Duo placed a lingering kiss on smooth lips. After a few moment he pulled back to stare into cobalt eyes that seemed to betray the fear Heero was trying to hide.  
  
"Heero, you don't have to do this."  
  
Placing his fingers on Duo's lips Heero shook his head.  
  
"No, I want to do this. I want to prove to you how much I love and trust you."  
  
Moving the fallen bangs away from his lover's beautiful eyes Duo smiled glad that Heero had decided to take the next step in their relationship.  
  
"If this is really what you want then let me show you how much I love you."  
  
Moving forward again Duo claimed those soft lips. Running his tongue along the bottom lip, he waited for permission to be granted entrance to a place that held the addictive taste Duo could never get enough of.  
  
Without a moments thought Heero opened his lips to allow Duo's tongue access and allow it to do as it pleased.  
  
As soon as Heero's lips opened the slightest bit Duo used it to his advantage to drink as much of that pleasurable taste as he could. He didn't want to end the kiss but the need for air forced him to move away. Not wanting to stop Duo placed gentle kisses along Heero's jaw line moving towards his neck. Gently sucking and nipping on the soft skin Duo moved his hands across the exposed chest before him. Feeling the pulse of the vein along Heero's neck, Duo gently scraped his teeth along it, causing Heero to moan. Continuing to draw moans from Heero, with the gentle nips and kisses along his neck, Duo ran his hands lightly over the muscles on Heero's stomach; causing him to shudder at the tingles it sent running up his spine.  
  
Feeling Heero shudder Duo smiled to himself. He continued kissing down Heero's neck, gently nipping his collarbone, before moving to a copper nipple. Swiping the copper bud, he took it into his mouth and bit down lightly wringing a cry of pain/pleasure from Heero's rosy lips. Moving to the other nipple he lavished it with the same treatment while using his thumb and forefinger to tenderly pinch the other. Heero could do nothing more then try to move further into that wonderful touch, never wanting it to cease.  
  
Abandoning the delectable buds Duo moved further down, leaving a trail of fire in his wake, as he placed kisses upon Heero's stomach. Dipping his tongue into the naval Duo hooked his fingers into the only piece of clothing keeping him from what he wanted. Nimbly dragging Heero's boxers of he threw them, uncaring of where it landed, and feasted on the vision of Heero laying, in all his glory, eyes aflame with passion.  
  
"Duo you're over dressed."  
  
Seeing the truth in his lover's words Duo stood away from the bed and slowly took of piece by piece of the clothes he was made to wear. Moving back to kneel between Heero's legs Duo looked up into those passion filled eyes and gently blew on the magnificent staff he had uncovered a few moments ago. Licking his lips he bent forward and took only the head of Heero's erection into his mouth. Running his tongue along the tip he moved slowly down until he had the whole of Heero's cock in his mouth. At that point Heero's mind left him. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the warm, wet cavern that was surrounding his erection and sending fire along his veins. He didn't think it could get any better but then Duo moved and began to bob his head up and down slowly. Heero tried to buck up, to get Duo to move quicker, but Duo's hands holding his hips down soon stopped his actions.  
  
"Nnn.Duo..more please."  
  
Unable to deny Heero anything Duo began to move quicker. However, when he felt Heero drawing closer to the edge he moved back, barely able to resist the pleading moan that spilled from Heero's lips begging him to continue. But Duo had other plans. Grabbing the small vial of oil that was sitting on the bedside table, Duo coated his fingers with the cool substance. Lifting Heero's legs so that his feet were flat on the bed with legs spread wide, Duo moved his fingers to, the now exposed, virgin entrance. Looking to Heero once again he waited until his lover met his gaze. Seeing the love and trust still held in those blue orbs Duo lovingly moved a single digit into the tight hole.  
  
Heero didn't know how to describe the new feeling. It didn't hurt but it did feel a little uncomfortable. Not wanting Heero to think too much on what he was doing Duo once again took Heero's nipple into his mouth gently suckling on it. Concentrating mainly on the feeling of Duo's lips on his torso Heero didn't feel the second finger moving into his hole stretching him even further. However, Duo's ministrations couldn't keep him from feeling the third finger enter him and he groaned at the slight pain.  
  
Not wanting Heero to stay in his discomfort for long, Duo searched deeper until he hit the small clutter of nerves that caused Heero to arch of the bed shouting his name. Hitting that nub a few more times, Duo removed his fingers and coated his own cock with oil. Moving between Heero's legs he nudged the virgin entrance with his erect staff. After this he didn't want any regrets.  
  
"Heero I can't promise this won't hurt. Are you sure..."  
  
Before Duo could finish, Heero pulled him into a passionate kiss, answering his question without words. Locking eyes with Heero, Duo began to push in as gently as he could. Heero tried to relax as much as possible and spread his legs wider to make it easier for Duo to push all the way in. Once Duo was sheathed to the hilt he stopped to allow Heero to adjust and lightly kissed those sweet lips to distract him from any discomfort he may feel. After a few moments of staying that way Duo felt Heero relax enough and slowly moved out before slamming back into the tight cavern.  
  
"Mmm Heero, you're so tight."  
  
Even if Heero had an answer he would not have been able to reply, as his mind was blank from the sensation Duo had caused when he moved. All he wanted was more of that feeling and Duo was willing to give it to him. He started with a slow pace gradually building up to a faster, harder rhythm until the only sounds that could be heard was that of flesh hitting flesh and the various moans and groans falling from the two lovers' lips. Mind filled with passion, Duo could feel both Heero and himself getting closer to the edge. Moving to Heero's neck he began to gently nip, while keeping the constant rhythm of sharp thrusts and bit into the flesh, feeling more then hearing the moan that fell from Heero's lips. Drawing the sweet lifeblood into his mouth, Duo drank, pushing himself closer to the edge. Heero too was completely lost and had no wish to return. The passion within him built higher and higher. Duo feeding from him only served to heighten those feelings and he didn't know how much more he could take. When Duo's hand began to stroke his neglected erection he let go and fell of the brink, shooting his passion across both their chests and shouting his love. Feeling Heero tighten around him, Duo could hold on no longer. Thrusting one last time into Heero's tight sheath he too joined his lover in bliss as he filled Heero with his essence.  
  
Removing himself from Heero, Duo licked the two marks he left on Heero's neck before capturing Heero's lips in a soul-searing kiss. Tasting the blood upon Duo's lips, Heero was slightly surprised at the sweet taste of it. Both, now sated, were content to just lie there with the other by their side. Pulling Heero into a tight embrace both lovers fell asleep oblivious to the light glow coming from Heero's left shoulder.  
  
Tbc.  
  
I know Duo doesn't need to breath but Heero does!!  
  
SM: Before you all kill me I am so sorry this took so long. It was meant to be up last week but 1) My bro wouldn't let me on the computer ::glares at brother:: 2) I had lots of course work and homework to do and 3) the lemon just wouldn't come out right!! Any way I hope you enjoyed it!! I need know what everyone thought of my yaoi lemon. Any suggestions on improvements will b appreciated.  
  
Wufei: You and you excuses. I bet no one liked that.  
  
SM: Quiet justice boy!! What are you doing here any way? Where's Duo?  
  
Wufei: He's... err busy. ::can hear moaning in the background::  
  
SM: Oh I see well I guess you'll have to do his job for now.  
  
Wufei: ::mutters something about why he has to do stupid stuff for baka onnas::  
  
SM: What was that!?  
  
Wufei: Err nothing.  
  
SM: Good!! Well everyone review or it would be a great injustice and then I'd have to get Wufei to chase you with his katana. 


	22. Chapter 21

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: DragonGirl - I'm glad you liked it!! Thanks again for your help with the lemon. I wasn't quite sure if it was good enough but if you liked it that's okay. Chara - Aww I got glomped. Hope you like this chapter. Ozzypoos - I'm glad you like that chapter. I didn't think I did too well on the lemon. Oh we all hate Relena but you're right again without her we'd have no possessive Duo!! GoldenRat - The ball wasn't only to introduce Relena. You find out the other reason for it in this chapter. Glad you like the sex scene lol. Kanberry - Well I haven't read a fic like this before. If I have followed someone's idea I'm sorry but this story came to me by itself really. SlytherineDreams - Well Duo is quite strong because he can withstand sunlight. I'm sure I explained somewhere that Duo wasn't as strong because he hasn't practiced using his power a lot. Also he doesn't feed on human blood often so he has nowhere to get all the power from. But he will get stronger promise. I'm not quite sure if the other pilots will come into it a lot but we'll see heh. Lady Phoenix Gryffindor - Glad you love it. Sorry it took a while to update. o.Opheonix-firebirdO.o - Glad you like it. I love 2x1 vampy fics as well!!!  
  
SM: I'm so happy I got over 100 reviews!!! To all my reviewers I give and extra special thank you!!! ::passes all her reviewers a Gundam Wing goodie bag:: ^-^  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
Chapter 21  
  
Heero awoke to the feel of fingers gently running through his hair. Opening sleepy eyes he found himself staring into caring violet depths. Cuddling closer to Duo warmth, Heero blushed slightly at the memories of the night they had shared. Hearing a soft chuckle Heero looked up to see an amused smile on Duo's lips. Not resisting the temptation he moved up and claimed those soft lips in a gentle kiss which his lover soon deepened. Heero opened his lips welcomingly to Duo's tongue allowing it to slip into his warm mouth and explore the sweet depths. Heero whimpered softly as duo moved back all to soon for his liking.  
  
"Sorry Hee-chan. As much as I'd love to stay here with you we have to get up. Mother has something important to tell everyone."  
  
Heero looked up at duo questioningly. For the past few months while he was staying with duo he had spent a lot of time getting to know the Queen. She was like a second mother to him and he had a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Heero I'm sure things are fine."  
  
Placing a light kiss on Heero's lips Duo lifted his lover into his arms and took him to the washrooms completely ignoring Heero's demands to be put down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Duo's relax in the pool like bath was interrupted by a servant coming in to tell them that everyone was waiting for them in the breakfast room. Quickly leaving the warm water, both boys dressed and made their way straight where all was waiting. Before they could reach the room though, they were interrupted.  
  
"Ah my Lord Shinigami. I see you are finally awake."  
  
Forcing a smile on his lips Duo turned to look at the girl standing before him.  
  
"Miss Relena, good morning to you too. What are you doing here today? I would have thought you had gone home with the rest of the guests."  
  
"Well I have decided to stay for a few days. Your mother agreed that I could."  
  
"So you will be attending this mornings meeting?"  
  
"Oh no I have other things to attend to. I just wanted to ask Heero if he would like to escort me on my duties."  
  
"I do not think that will be possible."  
  
"Why don't you let Heero speak for himself. It is not as if you own him."  
  
Duo glared at the girl but before he could say anything more Heero held his arm and squeezed it gentle before addressing the girl before him with a not so friendly tone.  
  
"Well Relena, unlike you, this meeting holds a lot of importance to me so it is vital that I attend it. Therefore I will not be able to escort you anywhere. Further more it is none of your business what is going on between Duo and I so don't dare to ever question the authority held between the both of us."  
  
With that said Heero turned and walked away still holding Duo's hand. Entering the breakfast room Duo looked around at the sixteen other people within the room. Moving towards the head of the table, Duo sat next to his mother and Heero sat next to him. As soon as the two boys were seated Itara stood.  
  
"Thank you all for being here. I called for all of you to let you know that I will be leaving Bathoria this evening."  
  
After all the murmurs died down Itara spoke again.  
  
"It has taken me a long while to come to this decision but I think it will be for the best if I leave. Now if you will excuse me I have some business to take care of."  
  
With that said Itara left the room Arlos following close behind her.  
  
Now Duo understood the reason why his mother wanted him to hold the ball. This way with her leaving everyone would accept him as a new leader at his father's side. The whole ball was to ensure that everyone knew Duo had come of age to become ruler. Standing and excusing himself Duo went in search of his mother, Heero following behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arlos was fuming. No matter what he had said to his wife he could not persuade her to stay. Coming out of the library Arlos looked up to see his son heading in his direction.  
  
"Father? Are you alright?"  
  
Arlos just shook his head. He had no idea how he felt at this moment. All he could do at that moment was feel anger and he directed that unintentionally at his son.  
  
"She will not listen to me and this is your fault. None of this would have happened if you had listened to me all those years ago and stayed at home instead of gallivanting on the surface with your lover."  
  
"Arlos!!! How dare you blame our son for this? You know as well as I do this has nothing to do with him."  
  
Arlos turned to look into the furious ruby eyes of his wife. Unable to say anything else he mumbled an apology and left. Looking at her son Itara saw the shock in his eyes.  
  
"Duo can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Seeing her son's nod she moved back into the privacy of the library. Heero placed a soft kiss on Duo's cheek before leaving to give mother and son their privacy. Duo walked into the library sitting next to his mother. Only one thing was running through his mind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do not believe a word your father says. My decision has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Then why? Why can't you stay here?"  
  
"Well my little Shinigami there is just so many things that have changed. Mainly I think your father and I just need some time apart to think and clear up past events."  
  
"I do not quite follow what you mean mother. You and father always mention a past but I do not understand what that past is. I think it is about time I found out about all these things especially if I am going to start helping rule Bathoria."  
  
"So I see you figured out my reason behind holding the ball."  
  
"Yes, but that is changing the subject."  
  
"Forgive me, you are right I am moving away from the topic. Well you remember the history of the great war between the dark and the fair vampires?"  
  
"Yes, as I remember the good side triumphed as they always do."  
  
"Not quite. The history is different and that is why we still have many darker vampires out there. You do know that your father and I were part of that war but what you did not know is that we were on opposing sides. And before you assume your father was on the dark side remember he was always the prince of the fair."  
  
"So that would mean you were part of the darkness. But that doesn't make any sense.'  
  
Itara tried to think of the best way to explain to her son the situation they were in.  
  
"Do you remember the tale I told you, when you were a child, about a lost soul that found her light to lead her away from the darkness?"  
  
"I do not remember that sorry mother."  
  
"It is okay. I will tell you the basics of the tale. There once was two vampire towns, Bathoria and another. Both well respected and each believed in peace between humans and vampires. Never drinking from those he did not willing give blood and never killing a human because they had more power. Well one day a town of humans were found brutally murdered and the blame fell on the other town creating the barrier of the dark and the fair. Because of this so-called misdeed the King, Queen and all of their family were killed by the royals of Bathoria. However, one princess managed to survive. She lived to grow stronger in order to seek revenge for the betrayal of her family by the ones they thought were their friends. So consumed by her fury she became very powerful aiming to destroy the whole of Bathoria. She managed to kill the great King and Queen but before she could harm the prince he managed to show her what love was and that from the time he had first laid eyes on the beautiful princess, even after the terror she had reaped, he still loved her. With that guiding light she was able to leave all off that behind and the kingdom of Bathoria thrived for many, many years. [1]"  
  
Itara now had a far away look in her eyes. All the thoughts brought tears to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
  
"I do not understand mother. What has all this got to do with the reason you are leaving?"  
  
"Because Duo the prince in the tale was your father and the princess was I. The reason I am leaving is because I can feel that darkness coming back to me and I need space to calm myself. Your father always bringing up the past is not helping me so it would be best if I left before anything serious happens."  
  
"But mother you could never hurt anyone. How could you have killed father's parents?"  
  
"People will do anything for revenge my son. Remember that. And you cannot honestly tell me you have not felt the dark energy that has been radiating off me whenever your father and I got into a fight. Why also do you think your father was so against me training you the way I have done."  
  
"I understand but that dies not mean I want you to go."  
  
"I know son but I must. Tomorrow I shall be leaving so be sure to be up early to say your farewell and bring Heero with you too. I am sure he will feel great sadness in me leaving too."  
  
Nodding Duo left his mother to go in search for Heero and tell him the news. Itara moved to look out the huge library windows at the other vampires moving through the palace gardens. She would miss this place immensely but she knew she had made the right decision.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[1] I was thinking of doing a prequel that would be a story of how Arlos and Itara got together and it will be based on this tale. Do you think it's a good idea? If so let me know in a review or I won't bother writing the prequel.  
  
SM: Finally another chapter done. Sorry to keep you all waiting but I've been so busy with things recently I really can't find the time.  
  
Duo: And you're too lazy to do anything!!  
  
SM: That too but can you blame me with all the work I get?  
  
Duo: I suppose not.  
  
SM: I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week. I already have the plan for it written up. So please writer a review so I know you still like my fic!! 


	23. Chapter 22

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: DragonGirl - Thanks so much again. I think I will write the prequel but I'll finish this first. There is definitely something brewing and I hope you like all the twists I have planned. Ozzypoos - sorry I didn't update!! Relena is plotting so trouble will soon follow. Hope you like. GoldenRat - He's father isn't really all that bad he's just very worried. Don't worry I could never get Relena married to Duo heh. SlytherineDreams - I explained a bit more in this chapter why Duo isn't all that strong yet and his mother leaving does have to do with the legend but not too greatly. You'll just have to find out the details later heh Tash - There may be more 2x1 action if I can get it in. I might write the prequel but I'll finish this first so don't worry. Water-chan - I'm glad you like it I hope you keep reading it. Alia Lowe - I'm glad you like it so much. I will try to get at least one justice rant especially for you. If not in this fic then in another. I'm sorry the other g boys don't show up as much but it is mainly based around Heero and Duo. Futagoakuma-tenshi01 - Sorry about the short chapters. I do try hard to make them longer!! I love heero - Glad you like it. Hope you like this.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Dawn was soon approaching and the sound of the birds starting up their first melody for the day could be heard throughout every city except for one. Within the walls surrounding Bathoria there was no sweet tune of the birds beginning their day nor was there the sight of the dawning sun which painted intricate shades of colour across the sky. None of these, however, seemed as important as the events unfolding within the castle walls as the Queen of the palace prepared for her departure. No one was prepared for her sudden decision to leave but none new that the decision was made five years before [1]. Everyone, who had seen the wonders the woman before them had done, was there to give their farewell to their dark Queen, however, they were all quite surprised at the fact that her husband was no where in sight and seemed to refuse to see her. At that moment it seemed that Itara did not care whether or not the King was there but only Duo and Heero understood the pain she felt inside at Arlos' refusal to see the things that have been going on.  
  
"I know I cannot say anything to make you stay mother but I still cannot accept the fact that you are leaving."  
  
"I know this must be hard for you Duo but you know it must be done."  
  
Placing a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder she turned to face all those around her.  
  
"I thank you all for being here today and I am truly touched. I cannot say when I will return but I wish you all good health until I see you again. I do not know what will happen while I am away but I know it will not be easy. However, I do not wish for you to give up no matter how tough things may seem."  
  
Smiling to the crowd Itara turned to the young lady standing t her left.  
  
"I understand that you must leave soon for you duties Miss Relena so I thank you for staying for a while. I hope you make the right decision when you come to make your final choice if you have not made it already."  
  
Bowing Relena nodded. Looking towards Heero she hid a smirk as she turned to leave. Itara then turned to her son and his lover. She could see the new bond which had been created between them and she was proud of her son, both of them. To her Heero was another child. One of her own and she loved just as much as she did Duo.  
  
"I'm going to miss you both. Heero I am sorry we did not have more time to talk but you must know that to me you are not just my son's lover but also my own son. I know you will both be happy and Duo you had better take care of your young lover."  
  
Duo smiled at his mother unable to say anything he just nodded.  
  
"Before I go I want to give you both these."  
  
Giving each of the boys a small box she waited for them to open it. Within both boxes was a necklace but Duo's had a gothic black cross engraved with an ancient design and holding small diamonds at each corner of the cross. Heero's necklace had a pair of wing on them that seemed to be a white gold. It had the same design as Duo's with diamonds at each tip of the defined feathers. Both boys stared in awe as Itara placed the chains on each of their necks.  
  
"Theses gifts will ensure that no matter what happens you will always find your way home. You will always find a way back to each other. Goodbye my children."  
  
Placing a kiss on their cheeks Itara mounted her horse and began her journey away from the palace. Duo turned towards Heero and could see his love trying to hold off the tears that were threatening to burst through. Pulling his love into his arms he whispered soothing words into his ear. Once Heero seemed to compose himself they made their way back into the palace. As soon as they entered the castle doors a servant was thereto address them.  
  
"Your Highness your father requests your presence immediately."  
  
"Well tell my father I am busy at this moment in time and I will see him later."  
  
"I am afraid it is urgent and he will not take any excuses."  
  
"Fine I will be there momentarily."  
  
Duo had hoped he would be able to spend a little more time with his lover but it seemed fate was against them.  
  
"I'm sorry Hee-chan. I really did want to spend this morning with you."  
  
"It's alright I understand. Now with your mother gone you'll have to help out a lot around here. Besides there was this great book I was reading and it will be great getting to finish it."  
  
No matter what Heero said Duo could see he was slightly disappointed.  
  
"You can't hide how you feel from me lover. I'll make it up to you I promise."  
  
Placing a soft kiss on Heero's lips Duo left to go see what help his father needed. Heero turned in the opposite direction heading to the library. He had not been lying when he said he found something interesting he wanted to finish. It was a book on vampires and it was not the fairy tale sort as it held a lot of truth in it. Heero hoped that this would help him to understand Duo a lot better and maybe it would help them to get closer together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many hours had passed since the two lovers parted ways. The sun was beginning its descent and yet neither boys had seen each other for more then a few minutes that day. Somehow Heero knew that this would not be the only day that this happened but as much as he wanted Duo by his side he knew it was not possible. Sighing he put the book down on the table and decided to go for a walk. Walking round the various corridors Heero could see the many tapestries and portraits which could have only been based on events which occurred hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Moving further down what seemed to be a timeline Heero came to a stop at a painting. It was clear to any one that it depicted a time of war with the battles that could be seen in the background and the litter of bodies on the ground.  
  
"It's a devastating picture isn't it?"  
  
Heero turned to find Relena standing just behind him looking at the same picture as him. He nodded in answer to her question hoping she would leave him alone but what he did not know was that Relena had other plans and she would not have been able to move even if she tried. She could smell the sweet innocence within Heero's blood and she yearned to have a taste of it. Shaking her self out of her blood lusting haze she looked back to the painting before answering the question she knew Heero wanted an answer too.  
  
"It shows the first great war between the vampires. I think it gives the perfect details on all the horrors, pain and suffering that one war created. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"I would not call war beautiful especially those that involve the death of many. I would have thought that you, Miss Relena, would understand that."  
  
"Well Heero there is a lot you do not know about me but I am willing to teach you all you want to know."  
  
Heero did not miss the suggestive tone within Relena's voice and he shuddered slightly. He suddenly felt very closed in as Relena stepped closer towards him. He didn't want to be here and he just wished she would leave him alone. /Please just leave/  
  
"Miss Relena, what are you doing down here? I thought you had business to attend to."  
  
Heero sighed in relief at hearing Duo's voice.  
  
"Master Duo I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Well, unlike you, I have already taken care of my business and have come to spend time with my lover."  
  
"I see well I suppose I had better leave you two alone. /For now/"  
  
"I'm glad you understand Miss Relena but let me warn you now. Stay away from Heero. He is mine. Understood."  
  
With that said Duo took Heero's hand and lead him back out of the corridor. Relena watched as the two boys left.  
  
"I understand perfectly Duo. But the real question is how long will Heero be yours for. Soon he will be mine."  
  
With that Relena turned to leave, a plan of how to separate the two lovers already beginning to form in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo lead Heero back to the library as it was the nearest room he knew where they would not be disturbed. As soon as they entered the room Duo began pacing on the royal blue carpet muttering something about a girl who didn't know when to give up. Heero watched, smiling, at the sight of his lover pacing back and forth in frustration over something so small. Sitting on the couch, once again, Heero began to read from where he left off waiting for Duo to calm down.  
  
After a few minutes of muttering Duo realized what he was doing and stopped. Looking around he found Heero reading and curiosity getting the better of him he peaked at the title.  
  
"Hee-chan what are you reading that for?"  
  
Heero looked up from his book and was glad to see Duo had stopped pacing.  
  
"What's wrong with me reading this? Most of it is true isn't it?  
  
"Yes it is, baby, but I can tell you all you need to know so why don't you just ask me."  
  
"Well since you were busy helping your father I thought I\d try to find out on my own."  
  
"It's okay Hee-chan I was just being noisy. So seeing as I'm not helping my father now what do you wanna know?"  
  
Heero looked and Duo's huge grin and couldn't help smiling himself. Thinking to himself he had many questions he wanted answered.  
  
"Well one thing I want to know is how you and your mum managed to go out in sunlight yet all the other vampires have to stay here in the darkness?"  
  
"That's easy Hee-chan. You see only more powerful vampires are able to resist the ray of the light. You see the five years that I was away from you I spent with my mum training and because of that I am more powerful then one my age usually is. So the sun doesn't affect me. Although I'm pretty sure there are other reasons why I am able to do that as well as having all the other powers I do but I'm not completely sure about those reasons."  
  
"Well if you do have those powers then why do you get tired so quickly?"  
  
"Heh well that's due to the fact that I do not feed on human blood so often and I haven't used my powers excessively so until I get used to them I will get worn down but that doesn't mean I'm not very strong [2]."  
  
"Final question, why won't you turn me into a vampire?'  
  
Duo was slightly shocked at that question. He never thought of Heero ever wanting to become a vampire and he certainly didn't want to change his lover.  
  
"Why would you want to change Heero?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because that way we can spend an eternity together. Please Duo I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to die and leave you alone."  
  
"No Heero absolutely not. I will not change you into what I am. I know we'll be together even if you don't became like me."  
  
"But why not duo? Why?"  
  
"Because Heero if I do that I would be killing you and I couldn't do that to you. Being a vampire is not as simple as it seems. I would not be able to handle seeing the pain and guilt in your eyes each time you have to feed to live. Even if the people we drink from volunteer their blood you still feel guilt and I couldn't handle seeing you feel what I feel. I'm sorry."  
  
Moving to his distressed lover Heero wrapped his arms around Duo holding him tight.  
  
"It's okay Duo I understand."  
  
Placing soft kisses to Duo's forehead, he held him close until Duo calmed down from the panic. Turning to face Heero Duo smiled at the understanding and love he could see shining in Heero's eyes. Slowly he moved closer, watching as Heero's eyelids slowly closed, and placed his lips upon the soft, delectable lips of hi lover. Slowly he ran his tongue against the bottom lip feeling the velvety skin against his slightly rough tongue and also seeking entrance. Without any hesitation Heero opened his mouth and willingly allowed the others playful tongue to enter his mouth and seek its mate. After a while Heero began to shyly respond to the coaxing snake with in his mouth. The shy touches from Heero's tongue was enough to drive Duo crazy but he knew his lover had to breathe. Reluctantly he pulled back placing a final soft kiss upon his lovers lips and smiling at the dazed looking Heero. Standing he took Heero hand and helped him up. Never letting go Duo took Heero back to their now shared room and both lovers went to sleep that night safe in each other's arms.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[1] Remember the time Itara and Arlos had a fight and then Duo stayed with his Itara to calm her. When she work up she made a decision and that was her decision: to leave.  
  
[2] I remember someone asking me why Duo wasn't very strong well I hope this answered your question. Don't worry Duo does become strong soon.  
  
SM: ::hides from all angry readers who had been waiting a long time for this fic to be updated::  
  
Duo: You all have to forgive my minion. Real life caught up with her.  
  
SM: Sorry everyone but for the past few months everything seemed to fall apart!! I had exams which I had to study for so I didn't have any time to write and then when my exams finished my brother decided to improve our computer so it was hard to get on. Also I got nagged into getting a job which means even less time writing. I apologise once again for all those who have been waiting for this. I hope you haven't all given up on me!!  
  
Duo: They probably all gone by now. You've bored them to death.  
  
SM: ::sniffs:: That's not true!!!  
  
Duo: Please review so she knows you all haven't deserted her. 


	24. Chapter 23

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: Yume Maxwell-Yuy - I still can't believe that you've read and reviewed my story. I'm glad you like it. I'd be quite happy if Relena did that too. Don't worry Relena gets what she deserves. Ozzypoos - Sorry this took quite a while but it's longer then all the others so I hope it makes up for the wait hehe. x1-TaKeN-oVeR - I hope you like this chapter. It's longer then all the others!! Also I think duo is a bit more possessive too hehe. *^-^*;; - I'm glad you haven't abandoned me and that you love my story. I hope you like this chapter too. GoldenRat - thanks for pointing that out. I have explained Relena's behaviour in this chapter. Stacy - Glad you like it and as long as I know you keep reading it the more I will write.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
A week had passed since Itara had left Bathoria and it seemed that everything had gone back to normal. However, anyone who entered the palace walls would not be able to shake off or miss the foreboding feeling that surround the castle. Perhaps it was due to this that the occupant sleeping within the prince's room woke with a start. Heero didn't quite know what had caused the dreams he had been having but he knew they couldn't just be dreams and he didn't want to think of those horrifying images as being anything but a dream. He didn't know whether to feel relieved of sad that Duo wasn't by his side when he awoke. For the past week Duo had been getting up early and going to bed at late hours. The lovers hardly had anytime together and if they did Duo would be too tired to do anything or he would be called for something urgent two minutes later. Heero really missed the time he use to spend with Duo and hoped that now everything was beginning to settle they would be able to spend more time together. But with the reoccurring dream he had been having for the past three days he didn't know what to believe. Also the fact that Relena had become more and more persistent on her offers to Heero didn't help to ease any of Heero's fears. Relena seemed to further her resolve to have Heero as hers the closer it got to the day she was leaving and seeing as she would be leaving today Heero didn't want to think of the things that could take place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid afternoon when Relena once again approached Heero to ask for his assistance in something and once again she was turned down. Leaving the library [1] she made her way out to the courtyard where to men where waiting for her. When she reached them they both bowed low before her.  
  
"You summoned us milady."  
  
"Yes, I have a very important assignment for the both of you. It must be done tonight just before I leave."  
  
Both men where a bit fearful at the sinister look within Relena's eyes but refrained from saying anything instead listening to the task they would have to complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a few minutes after Relena had left Duo walked into the library hoping to spend a few minute with his lover before he got called away again.  
  
"What did she want this time?"  
  
Heero jumped when he heard those words whispered in his ear. He hadn't even heard the door being opened.  
  
"Sorry lover, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh come on Hee-chan I said I was sorry."  
  
Smiling Heero turned to place a soft kiss on Duo's lips savouring the few minutes they had together. He watched closely as Duo slumped into the seat next to him. He could see that Duo was tired and he seemed to be losing all his energy quickly. Placing his book down Heero moved to sit on Duo's lap, laying his head on Duo's shoulder and placing light kisses on his neck. Duo hummed in appreciation of the treatment and tightened his grip on Heero's waist to keep him there. With Heero so close he could smell the alluring scent of his lovers blood. It had been a while since he had last drunk and he couldn't think of anything but the sweet taste of Heero's blood at that moment. Heero couldn't imagine what his lover was going through but from what he had read he had a slight idea of what to do. Moving to sit up slightly he tilted his head offering Duo his lifeblood as he had done before. Duo was shocked at this. He wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. It's okay. Nothing will happen to me."  
  
Trusting his lover Duo moved his lips to the delectable neck of his lover and began placing butterfly kisses there as his lover had done for him before. After a few minutes of this Duo extended his fangs and slowly, gently sank them into Heero's neck tasting the sweet nectar of his blood. The deep moan that he both felt and heard only encouraged Duo to drink deeper, taking more of that delicious taste into his mouth. Heero was enjoying it as much as Duo was. It was if with every drop that Duo drank Heero could feel the passion and pleasure Duo felt. It was as if they were being joined together. But as much as both lovers were enjoying the feeling Duo pulled back drawing a whimper from Heero. Before Heero could protest any further Duo placed his lips on Heero's in a deep lust filled kiss. Heero, for the second time in that week, tasted his own blood. Pulling back from the kiss breathless the light emanating from Heero's shoulder did not escape Duo's eyes. Before he question Heero about this there was a knock on his father was calling the door and Duo once again. Sighing Duo looked to Heero apologetically but before he left though he had to ask one question.  
  
"Why did you give me your blood Heero? After what I told you?"  
  
Heero picked up the book he had been reading and showed it to Duo.  
  
"It says here that in order for you to change me into a vampire you would have to exchange blood with me three times within three days and so far this is once seeing as the last time you feed on me was over a week ago. I would never make you do something you never wanted me too."  
  
Placing another kiss on Heero's lips Duo smiled before leaving the library to meet with his father. Heero went back to his book. He hadn't finished reading it yet and he had only just recently read up on what he had told Duo so he didn't know if there was anything else that he needed to know. Before Heero could read any further he felt his stomach churn. Running to the nearby bathroom he made it just in time before the content of his stomach was emptied [2]. However, that did not help elevate the tension Heero could feel building up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that evening Duo finished the meetings with his father. He couldn't wait to see his lover again. He had coaxed his father into letting have a day f rest tomorrow and he planned on using that time well. Starting from this evening. Moving to the library Duo was planning on carrying his lover to their room and spending the entire evening ravishing Heero. Duo smirked as the images of just what he was thinking came to mind. Walking purposefully through the library doors he was surprised to see it empty. Looking around the various shelves of books Duo called for his lover.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Coming to the conclusion that his lover must be elsewhere he turned to go looking for him when suddenly the doors burst open and a ranting Wufei walked in.  
  
"Damn that onna. How dare she betray us!! The injustice of it all. The only justice would be to have her killed."  
  
"Hey Wufei calm down!! What is going on?"  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo and began mumbling again until he was somewhat calm before speaking up clearly.  
  
"That stupid onna thought that we would not realize her betrayal but we re not as dumb as she thinks."  
  
"Wufei who the hell are you talking about."  
  
"That bitch Relena who thought we'd fall for her innocent act. Now she's ran off and the King has the guards looking for her."  
  
"Why was she running?"  
  
"One of the servants saw her talking to two men in the courtyard and just recently those two men where seen leaving the palace gates with someone seemed to be struggling to get free."  
  
Before Wufei could continue Duo grab his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Wufei tell me which way did those men go!!"  
  
"Erm I think they were headed to the surface why?"  
  
Wufei didn't receive the answer to his question as Duo swiftly ran past him and outside the palace gates heading towards the surface. Now he knew why Relena seemed so busy today and in such a hurry to leave. /She had been planning this all along why didn't I see it sooner. Of course she would try to take Heero with her. Damn it. When I get a hold of her she's going to wish she never took what belongs to Shinigami./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero didn't quite know what was going on. One minute he was quietly reading his book waiting for Duo and the next he was grab by two men being dragged out of the palace. He didn't quite know where the two men where taking him but he wasn't planning on making it easy on them. He kept struggling knowing that one of the palace guards where bound to see them and no matter how much the grip on his arms tightened he wouldn't give up. However, he could tell the two men where getting annoyed when their claw like nails dug into his skin but still Heero refused to give in. He knew those wounds would heal eventually so he had nothing to worry about. All of a sudden Heero was hit again with the same feeling of doom as he had earlier. Looking up ahead he noticed he was being lead to an ally and that's when he began to worry. It was not the fact that he was being lead to a dark deserted area that scarred him but rather the fact that the place seemed familiar to him in a dream.  
  
"Ah it is nice of you to finally join me Heero. I knew that a little bit of persuasion would go very far."  
  
Heero looked up and straight into the sinister blue eyes of Relena. Somehow he could not imagine Relena always being like this. It seemed very much unlike her.  
  
"What do you want Relena?"  
  
"Oh you know very well what I want."  
  
Stepping closer to Heero she gently caressed his cheek. Heero used that chance to open up his mind and read into Relena's past and he found that his earlier assessment of her was true. He could see that Relena wasn't always this way. She use to hate the idea of blood, killing and war. She would do all in her power to prevent it and teach her pacifist ways but that all changed the day she lost her soul and was embraced by an evil web that would never let her go [3]. The men throwing him on the ground at Relena's feet knocked Heero out of his reverie. Relena looked down on him noticing the blood flowing from the wounds cause by her men and she growled glaring at them. She moved in front of them and lifting her hand she slapped them both hard across the face.  
  
"What have I told you both about harming him? You were meant to bring him here without a scratch."  
  
"We are sorry my lady but he wouldn't stop struggling and we believe he has gained the attention of the wizard within the palace." "You fools you've probably lead them straight here. I shall make you pat for your insolence."  
  
Heero watched as Relena pulled out a silver sword and swinging it round she chopped one of the two men's head off. A minute later there was nothing but a pile of dust on the ground. Then Relena turned to the other man and dealt with him in the same way. Once done Relena sheathed her sword and stepped closer to Heero as he moved further away wanting to get as far away as possible.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about taking another step closer to MY Hee- chan."  
  
As soon as she heard that voice Relena turned around to glare at the speaker.  
  
"Prince Shinigami to what to I owe this surprise visit?"  
  
"Don't try toying with me Relena because right now I don't have the patience. Now I will tell you for the last time move away from Heero."  
  
Smirking Relena moved back as duo got closer towards her. Once she was hidden with in the shadows she waited for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Duo moved as quickly as he could towards his lover making sure to keep an eye on where Relena was even though he could not see her very well. Duo kneeled next to Heero and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
"You okay Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero nodded but duo could see that his lover was still worried. Before he could question this further though he saw Relena moving within the shadow and he quickly stood turning to see Relena unsheathing a sword and holding it in an offensive position.  
  
"As I have said before Prince Shinigami if I can not have him no one will."  
  
With that said Relena charged towards Duo ready to strike. Duo didn't know what to do. He knew he could dodge the attack but he was worried Heero would end up getting hurt. He knew Relena was getting closer and he had to make a decision quick but his mind didn't seem up to the challenge. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his leg and pull him to the ground. The next second he heard the sound of metal hitting stone. Turning his head from the ground to look back he saw Heero's leg wrapped around his ankle and Relena standing above him, the sword a few inches away from his head. Relena moved back frowning. She hadn't expected Heero to help Duo but it didn't matter she would still win. Turning she was going to move toward Duo but Heero kicked out his legs tripping her up and causing her to fall face first to the ground. Heero stood up quickly and moved to help Duo up. Grabbing duo's wrist he tried to lead Duo away from the ally and quickly. The foreboding feeling he felt was growing stronger and he knew if they didn't get away quickly his nightmares would come true. They were close to the end of the alley when duo bought them to a halt.  
  
"Heero what are you doing? We have to stop Relena now before she tries to hurt you again."  
  
"No Duo we have to get away. Please love, listen to me."  
  
Duo could see Heero was close to tears but he couldn't understand why.  
  
"Heero, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
Heero didn't know how to explain anything to duo but all he knew at that moment was they had to get away. They were so concentrated in each other that neither boy noticed Relena standing up and taking aim with her sword. Letting out a feral shout she ran, aiming her sword at Duo and picking up speed as she went. Both boys turned to watch the scene and for a split second time seemed to top for Heero or maybe he had caused it to stop. Now he knew what his dreams where telling him. They were telling him of the future. They told him of this moment in time and now he knew what he had to do. Moving fast Heero pushed Duo out of the way and felt the coldness of the silver sword being pushed through his stomach. He let out an agonizing scream as a blinding white light flooded from his stomach causing Relena to move back. A few seconds later the ally was silent again as Heero fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him. Duo was in a state of shock. Running towards Heero he kneeled down beside him placing his head on his lap he placed a soft kiss on Heero's forehead.  
  
"Heero why? This is all my fault I should have listened to you and left."  
  
Lifting his hand Heero placed it on Duo's cheek.  
  
"It is not your fault love. I chose to save you even if I have to die."  
  
"No, Heero don't say that. You'll be alright you'll see your wound will heal just like all the other times."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but this wound is too severe. Remember that I love you and I always will."  
  
With that Heero moved and pulled the silver blade from his stomach. Placing it in Duo's hands he closed his eyes and took his last breath. Duo let out an unworldly scream to the heavens and it seemed as if it rang out throughout the world. With tears running down his face Duo looked down to the sword held in his hand. Looking at the blood on the blade Duo's anger grew. Standing he looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed to be in her own little world, looking at her hands and mumbling. Looking at her caused Duo's blood to boil. Tightening his grip on the sword he ran towards the girl who stood there waiting, knowing she would die and fully accepting it. Duo swung the sword first cutting off both of Relena's hands and she let out a scream.  
  
"Those are the hands that dared to hurt my Hee-chan. You will feel pain before you die for what you have done."  
  
Lifting the sword once again Duo stabbed Relena through the stomach leaning in close to her ear.  
  
"Now you know hoe Heero felt when you did this to him but for you it burns more."  
  
Duo slowly removed the sword twisting it around taking slight comfort in the pained sounds Relena was making.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to kill him. Please."  
  
"It's too late for you to beg Relena. I'm sending you straight to Hell where you belong and I'll make sure your soul is torture forever."  
  
With that said duo swung the sword round once again but this time aiming for Relena's head. Just like the men before her Relena's body fell to the floor and turned into a pile of dust. Duo dropped the sword to the ground and in a daze he left the ally his feet leading him home. If he had waited a few more minutes he may have been there to see confused Prussian eyes opening.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[1] Everything seems to happen in the library hehe  
  
[2] Can anyone guess why this happened?  
  
[3] I hope this helps to explain why Relena is so OOC  
  
SM: ::Is hiding from all the readers::  
  
Duo: ::Looking for her with a silver sword in hand:: While she's in hiding and I'm searching I'll apologize for her getting this chapter out late. It was all due to the fact that she found it hard to write and I'm sure we all can see why. ::mumbles and continues searching::  
  
Heero: ::Has gun ready::  
  
SM: ::whispers:: I'm sorry!! On a good note though this is the longest chapter I ever wrote!! Yay for me!! Review so that I can write more pwease!! 


	25. Chapter 24

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: x1-TaKeN-oVeR - aww I am soooooo sorry!! I didn't want to hurt Hee-chan honest!! ::hangs head in shame:: Please still like me!! GoldenRat - You'll have to wait and see why Heero was sick. If I told you it would give away future plots hehe. DeathsDragon - I had to stop there it was the perfect place to stop but here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Juliennewolf - I'm glad you liked it. I was a bit unsure about that lemon but if you thought it was good I shall think on writing another if anyone wants it hehe. Eris - I would have made Relena's death more painful but I think she got what she deserved. Maybe another day I'll go back to it and make it better.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Two shadows watched as the furious Shinigami let his rage loose on the one whom dared to touch the one he loved. Golden yellow eyes only kept one eye focused on the death of one of his minions while the other stayed fixated on the body lying on the floor.  
  
"Master, should we not go help Lady Relena."  
  
"NO!! That foolish girl had let her lust blind her and she deserves everything she gets."  
  
"But Master.are you sure he's the one?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Do you dare to question my knowledge!?'  
  
"No Master.of course not.how foolish of me. Please forgive me."  
  
The other just waved his hand in dismissal and watched as the young Shinigami left the site. Then he returned his gaze to the man on the ground and watched as his eyes opened in a new way.  
  
"Come it is time."  
  
With that said the two left their hiding place within the shadows and made their way towards the confused boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero opened his eyes and tried to work out where he was. Slowly sitting up the first thing he noticed was the blood all around him yet he couldn't find a wound anywhere on his body. Standing up slowly he began to feel light headed and grabbed onto the wall for support. /What am I doing here and how did I get here. The last thing I remember was./ Heero had to stop his train of thought as his head started to pound as if a herd of elephants where stomping across it.  
  
"Heero, my child, I am so glad you are okay."  
  
Heero spun around shocked at the sound of a voice behind him.  
  
"Who.who are you?"  
  
"Oh, my pet, do you not remember?"  
  
Heero shook his head. He couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Come with me and let me show you."  
  
Heero took the hand that was offered to him and followed the man further down the ally where there was more blood and strangely a pile of dust in the middle of it all.  
  
"I know things of recent are bit foggy but I know you still remember you powers right?"  
  
At Hero's shocked expression and silent nod he continued  
  
"Touch that pile there and look into the past."  
  
Heero knelt down and closed his eyes, doing what he was told. He could see images of a young girl with blond hair screaming in agony. He could see all the blood and he heard her pleading. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see who her tormentor was and why she was being slowly lead to her death. Coming out of is trance like state Heero gasped with only one word falling from his lips.  
  
"Shinigami.."  
  
"Yes young one it was Shinigami who killed your dearest friend."  
  
"My friend?"  
  
"Yes, you and Relena where both my children and you both loved each other like brother and sister. Shinigami came once again to take away your only family and we were too late to come and help again. I am sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"What do you mean by once again?"  
  
"He was the one who sent those demons to kill your parents all those years ago remember?"  
  
Heero did remember. He remembered the many tears he cried but he could also remember someone being there to comfort him and keep him safe. However, he still couldn't make out who it was that helped him.  
  
"My child, do not dwell too much on the events of the past. Let me take you back to your home and show you the powers of your new form."  
  
"New form?"  
  
"Yes, pet. Remember you were a mortal but now because of Shinigami you are something entirely different."  
  
"A vampire"  
  
"Yes, my child. Come now lets get you back home. I am sure there are plenty of people who are anxiously waiting your save return."  
  
Heero nodded his head and followed behind the vampire. Before he left the ally though he had to ask one question.  
  
"You remember who I am but I do not remember you. Please tell me your name."  
  
"I am Yama, King of the kingdom in which you live and you, Heero, are one of my many children."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed to Duo like he had been walking aimlessly for hours but he didn't really care. Nothing mattered to him anymore because he had lost the only thing in life that had made him feel alive. He had found himself back at Bathoria castle and as soon as he got there he was being lead to his father's chambers.  
  
"My son what is wrong?"  
  
"Heero.he's gone forever."  
  
Arlos did something he had not done for a very long time. He gathered his son into his arms and allowed him to cry.  
  
"Shh my son it will all be alright."  
  
Rubbing calming circles round Duo's back Arlos lead his son to the bed and sat him down still whispering calming word into his ear. Once Duo calmed down he looked at his father.  
  
"How can you say everything will be alright. Heero is gone and he will never come back."  
  
"Calm down Duo and just breath. Look deep inside and tell me how you really feel."  
  
"I feel pain father a great pain that will never fade away."  
  
"I know you are hurting Duo but that is only because you think Heero is gone."  
  
Duo looked confused. He's father must be going crazy because he had seen Heero die with his own eyes.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Tell me Duo do you feel an emptiness inside like something has been ripped away from you?"  
  
Duo was about to say yes but at his father's look he searched deep within his heart and he honestly had to shake his head no.  
  
"That means Heero is still with us. You see Duo you and Heero have bounded and you share the same soul because you are soul mates like your mother and I. If Heero was really gone from this world you would feel and emptiness in your heart because you have lost part of yourself. The only thing I can think of that would make sense is that Heero has now become a vampire."  
  
"But how can you be so sure father."  
  
"Because everyday your mother moves further away from me I feel a little part of me fade away. I know I have not been the best father but I was truly worried. If I had known things would have happened this way I would have acted differently. But I guess there is no changing the past so I must deal with the consequences."  
  
Duo let it all sink in. If Heero was a vampire that would mean he was still here. But that would mean he'd still be in the ally and he'd be on his own. Duo had to get there quick. However, before he could leave his father stopped him.  
  
"No, son. He is not there anymore. It seems our rivals have got a hold of him and we have no idea what they will do."  
  
"Damn it all!! If only I had stayed there longer I could have stopped them. I could have bought him back here with me."  
  
"Do not blame yourself son. I should have been more cautious. But do not worry I have many people searching for the where abouts of the hidden castle and I am sure Heero will be there. Just be patient my son and it will all be fine."  
  
"But I cannot just wait around here I would end up going mad."  
  
Arlos chuckled and shook his head at his son's antics."  
  
"You shall have to train very hard my son to become stronger in order to make your way through that palace. I have been there before and I warn you it is not an easy task. I shall help train you as much as I can. You can also help the finders in their search for the palace if it will make you feel better."  
  
Duo was a bit shocked at all the help his father was giving him but he was also glad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Heero stepped into his 'home' he couldn't feel any familiarity. It seemed as if he had never been there before. Where as he could remember faintly a place full of joy all he could feel around him was darkness. It didn't help that the lighting was very weak giving the place an eerie feel. Even after everything that Yama had told him Heero still didn't find anything that reminded him of this place and he couldn't recognize anyone.  
  
"Yama why can I not recognize these people?"  
  
Heero couldn't understand why everyone was giving him strange looks. Nor could he understand why everyone looked at him shocked when he had asked that question.  
  
"Heero the reason why you do not recognize these people is because Shinigami has caused you to forget them but in time you will remember don't worry too much about it."  
  
"Well if they know me why are they looking at me so strangely?"  
  
"They are just as confused as you are my child and also it is because you called me just Yama. All here in the palace know to address me as Master or Master Yama."  
  
"Oh I am so sorry."  
  
"No need to apologise. I know what you are going through but just remember what to address me as from now on understand?"  
  
Heero nodded wanting to do anything to help the only person willing to shed some light to his past and help him remember. He followed Yama down endless corridors placing them all into memory so he would not end up getting lost.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you too meet someone who will hopefully help you remember who you are. He was very worried about you ever since you disappeared."  
  
Heero nodded looking forward to meeting someone he would hopefully know. He followed Yama to a set of red doors. Without even knocking Yama pushed the door open and stepped in waiting for Heero to follow. As soon as he stepped into the room the yet unknown occupant of the room pulled him into an embrace. After a few moments he was let go and Heero had to look up to see the face of this person. He had blue eyes and his features looked slightly similar to Relena's. His long blond hair flowed down his back free from any restraint and it sent a spark through Heero's body. Was this the man that he felt safe with?  
  
"Oh Heero I'm so glad to see that you are okay."  
  
Heero still looked confused not being able to place a name to this person. He watched as the man seemed hurt by his lack of reaction. He was just about to apologise when Yama stepped in.  
  
"Heero I'm sure you may not remember him but you must try. This is Zechs. The two of you are very close. He is also Relena's brother."  
  
Heero looked at Zechs again and he must have been someone important.  
  
"Well I did feel something when I saw him."  
  
"I knew you would not forget the one you loved."  
  
Heero looked up shocked at Yama. Zechs was his lover!? Well that would explain why in his flashbacks he felt safe and warm. But for some reason he couldn't put Zechs face to the mysterious figure in his visions.  
  
"Well I shall leave the two of you alone. I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about. Do not worry Heero Zechs will tell you all you need to know and he will help you learn to harness your powers so that you can use them to defeat your enemy."  
  
Heero watched as Yama left the room and shut the doors behind him. He turned to see Zechs eyeing him up and down as he sat on the bed. Sighing Heero sat next to his 'lover' and waited. Zechs moved closer to him placing a hand on his leg. At Heero flinch he moved his hand away and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs but I just don't know what is happening and I'm so confused."  
  
Zechs gathered the confused boy in his arms.  
  
"Shh love don't worry. We do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with. Come I think you should rest."  
  
Laying Heero down gently on the bed Zechs held him as he fell asleep and Heero was thankful for the warm and comfort that he provided.  
  
Tbc.  
  
SM: Well that's another chapter done. Sorry if it is shorter then the rest and it took so long for me to update. I hope everyone doesn't still hate me!!  
  
Heero: ::glares::  
  
Duo: ::has murderous look in his eyes:: How dare you let anyone else touch my Heero!! ::grabs Heero possessively::  
  
SM: I'm sorry but it had to be done. ::goes and hides quickly so she is not killed:: Please review!! 


	26. Chapter 25

Title: The Ancient  
  
Author: Shinigami's Minion  
  
Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.  
  
Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful  
  
I'd like to give big thanks to: x1-TaKeN-oVeR - I'm sorry!! But don't worry nothing happens between Zechs and Heero. I was gonna have it in my fic but then I found a lot of readers would be upset so I changed my plans. CinC - sorry for the confusion. Heero has angel blood but he's not an angel therefore he can die and since Duo drank his blood earlier he got changed into a vampire. Ozzypoos - I'm glad you like this chapter. Don't worry about not reviewing the last. Zechs isn't really the bad guy you'll see. Yume Maxwell-Yuy - Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm glad you like my fic. Hope you like this chapter too!! Tama-Kitsune - Aww don't kill Zechs just yet!!! He's not a bad kind you'll see. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Animegirl1234 - Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Agreed - Thanks so much!! I'm glad you like the plot. Hope you like the other twists and turns I add in later. AHHHHH - ::she is typing furiously:: Your review actually made me want to write more!! I'm sorry for the long wait but the reason why I couldn't update sooner is written below. The fic is nearly complete only a few more chapters to go . sorry you got up that early to find it incomplete. Dutchess of Darkness - Thanks so much. Enjoy this chapter although I don't think it is as long as the last sorry. Cherrii - Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Memine - I'm sorry that you feel the way you and I hope this makes up for it slightly.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
"Speech"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
~*change in scene/passed time*~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Heero woke the next morning alone in the king sized bed. Sitting up slowly he looked around the room to find Zechs sitting on a leather armchair opposite the bed. He seemed quite comfortable just sitting there watching as Heero slept. He could feel Heero's discomfort as he looked at him and no matter what anyone said he couldn't even think about hurting the innocent being that trusted him so easily. Getting up from the seat he moved towards Heero and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"What is wrong young one?"  
  
Heero didn't know how to answer Zechs. He didn't know how to tell the person that was meant to be his lover that he couldn't remember him or that he didn't feel very comfortable with the thought of them being lovers. It seemed he didn't have to say anything though as Zechs was able to read it from the expressions on his face.  
  
"Do not worry Heero. I completely understand why you would feel uncomfortable being with me. Not everything you are told around here is true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zechs could see the confusion in Heero's gaze and he wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. To go against Yama would mean his death and if he died there was no telling what would happen to Heero. He didn't want to lie to Heero either but it seemed he would have to.  
  
"Well you see many around here would tell you that we are lovers but that is only because they assuming too much from a close friendship."  
  
Heero still looked confused not quite grasping what Zechs meant.  
  
"You see everyone is just misinformed. We are not really lovers we are just close friends and because of that everyone assumed we were more. So we decided to indulge them and that is why mostly everyone here will tell you that we are lovers."  
  
Zechs could see that Heero understood what he meant and he was glad. Although he lied it was a complete lie because he really did what Heero's friendship and this way they would still seem like they were lovers so Zechs would be able to keep Heero safe.  
  
"Come now it is time that you got up and dressed. You have along day ahead of you and we do not want to displease our master now do we?"  
  
Nodding his head Heero got up following Zechs to a bathing area. Once he was ready he was lead to a training room and he thought he saw flashes of a room that looked similar to this one. Shaking off the images Heero decided to analyze them later and instead he concentrated on the day that was ahead of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had spent the entire night with the seekers trying to find any hint as to where Heero could have been taken and they had come up with nothing. He was now exhausted and after much argument his father had convinced him to get some rest. He didn't understand how he would sleep knowing that Heero may be in danger. Lying in his bed he closed his eyes, searching deep within himself to see if he could feel anything that could guide him to Heero. He could still feel Heero's presence and he knew that Heero was still alive and hopefully safe. Lying there content, for the moment, with the knowledge that Heero was safe Duo was able to slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
As Duo drifted deeper into slumber he could feel himself, or rather a part of him, floating. Looking around him he saw himself moving further and further away from his home till he reached a field filled with flowers of varying species. He felt his feet touch the ground lightly and he looked around him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his mother sitting on a bench in the middle of the field. Running towards her he fell into the welcoming arms that opened for him. Hugging his mum tightly for a few moments Duo stepped back to look at her.  
  
"I have missed you my son."  
  
"And I have missed you too mother."  
  
Sitting next to his mother on the bench he looked to her knowing she would be able to help him with his problems. But first there was one thing he wanted to ask.  
  
"Mother where are we and how did I get here?"  
  
Chuckling at Duo's curiosity Itara began to wonder from whom he had got that nature. Before she could contemplate it further she felt a tug on her sleeve and decided to answer her son's questions first.  
  
"Well Duo this place is another plane which vampires can use to communicate in while they dream. It is one way for vampires to search and find their mates. This plane I had designed myself as an escape so that I can come here whenever I need peace. As for how you got here that would be because of me. I lead your spirit to this plane so that we can talk. I had sensed that something was not right. What is happening at home?"  
  
Duo took a breath and began to tell her of everything that had happened ever since the day Itara left. Once he was done he looked at his mother's face and knew she was furious at what had transpired.  
  
"I knew those villains where planning something but to go that far. I knew we could not trust Relena but nobody would listen to me. I swear if I get my hands on the person behind this they will regret ever messing with my family."  
  
"Not if I get them first mother. No one takes what belongs to me!!"  
  
Smiling at her son she nodded in understanding. This was his battle and she knows he will do everything in his power to get Heero back.  
  
"Well first thing is first we have to find where Heero is. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"He is being kept in the castle of Shadow City but I no matter how hard the seekers and I try we can not locate it. Mother? What's wrong?"  
  
Itara was shocked to find out where Heero was kept. If he really was in the Shadow City then Itara knew who took him and there would only be one reason behind it. Duo watched as his mother's face became serious and she spoke in a stern voice.  
  
"That means only one thing. Yama is the one holding Heero captive."  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"Yes, he is the Lord of the Shadow City and ruler of all the demons dwelling under it. I do not think I would be wrong in assuming that he has been planning this for a very very long time and he is the one who sent those demons to kill Heero's parents."  
  
"But why would he want Heero?"  
  
"That is of no concern right now. The main thing we have to do is get Heero back. The reason why the seekers can not find the cite is because it has a camouflage barrier around it and the seekers would not be able to see through that barrier no matter how strong they are. Do not worry though son for I know where it is. I want you to prepare yourself and keep train because I need you to be stronger if you are going to save Heero. In about two weeks time I will contact you telepathically and I shall guide you to where you need to go."  
  
Hugging her son Itara stood up about to send her son back when he stopped her.  
  
"Mother when will you be coming back home?"  
  
"I do not know my child."  
  
"But why not? Father has realized his mistakes and he is improving. He is helping me to find Heero but most of all he misses you."  
  
"I know he does my son. I can feel just as I can feel when you miss me. I promise you I will come back as soon as I can. Maybe when this battle is over. You must rest now son. Sleep well."  
  
Duo could feel himself floating again and soon found himself back in his bed. He didn't quite understand what his mother meant when she said he'd be fighting a battle. Right now though he decided not to dwell too much on it. Turning on to his side Duo fell back into slumber but this times his dreams were filled with the image of tousled brown hair and deep, cobalt, blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of Shadow City, within the castle walls, Heero followed Zechs back to his room having not yet familiarized himself with his surroundings. Throughout the day he would have flashes of a palace that was very similar to this one but which had an entirely different air around it. He didn't know what to think and he decided that he should not tell Yama about it but maybe he could ask Zechs about it. His day had gone well with no problems and his training was really helping him to get to grips with his new offensive powers. After spending a few hours with Yama it had been explained to him that most of his powers were defensive but now that he was a vampire he would also be able to cause damage to his opponents. After that he spent a few hours training with Zechs who seemed to be a higher- ranking vampire [1] within the palace and he was pleased with how well he handled himself. It seemed he was not the only one who was pleased with how well he did. As he walked down the corridors for the second time, he found himself learning where everything was. He now could also hear the whispers flying around the palace and he knew that many of them were concerning him. He didn't know whether it was the rumours or the training that had worn him out so much. But he was glad that throughout his day no one had overstepped his or her boundaries. Whenever anyone would try anything Zechs would be at his side and then the threat was gone. Heero was so deep in thought he didn't realize they had already reached Zechs' room but something was different. Looking up he was surprised to see that the luxurious king sized bed had been removed and in its place were two comfortable single beds. He looked to Zechs questioningly.  
  
"I got these moved in here when you were talking with Lord Yama. I thought you would feel more comfortable this way."  
  
"But what about you. These beds will hardly be as comfortable as the bed you use to have."  
  
"Really Heero it is nothing. I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable around me and I want to show you that I meant we were friends. This is my way of proving to you I mean you no harm."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome. Now it is time you rested you have worn yourself out today."  
  
Nodding Heero changed and got into the bed. He watched as Zechs turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed.  
  
"Zechs can I ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I have been getting these strange flashes all day. I've been seeing rooms and areas similar to the ones at this palace but I know somehow it is not the same. Do you know what it means."  
  
"Well little one the only thing I can think it would be would be flashes from your past. From before you became a vampire."  
  
"But then why are they so different from this palace if this is where I have been all along?"  
  
"I do not know the answer to that Heero only you do. Remember I told you not to believe what everyone says and that includes Lord Yama."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do not worry about it now. You will understand what I mean when the time is right. You need to rest now. Good night Heero. Have pleasant dreams."  
  
"Night Zechs."  
  
Turning so his back was facing Zechs bed Heero closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. However, his sleep was disturbed by dreams of a shadow with long hair and piercing eyes.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[1] All this means is that Zechs is one of the more powerful vampires in the castle but he is not the most powerful.  
  
SM: Finally I got another chapter done!! I'm so very sorry for the long wait but during the summer I have been very busy and recently I have been packing to move to university. I have to also apologise because I don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter as I am moving to uni on Sunday but if you bare with me I will get it done and posted as soon as I can as there are only a few more chapters left before this fic is finished. I hope no one is mad at me now coz I have made Zechs a friend to Heero rather then a lover.  
  
Duo: It's a good thing you did or I might have had to hurt you!!  
  
SM: Don't you start with me or you might regret it!!  
  
Duo: You threatening me? ::pulls out a scythe::  
  
SM: ::runs and hides:: Please review everyone so Duo will forget about hunting me down!! 


	27. Chapter 26

Title: The Ancient

Author: Shinigami's Minion

Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)

Warnings: (mainly for later chapters) AU, angst, blood, romance, lemon, Evil

Relena (if you like her I don't suggest reading this), OOC

Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.

Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful

I'd like to give big thanks to: **Cherrii ** - thanks glad you like it. Hope the very long wait hasn't killed yah eh.

**Tortured Artist 666** – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you are still gonna read this.

**Shin-chan** – Thanks so much for the advice. I am trying my best to find people to read through my fic before I post it and point out the mistakes but I haven't found anyone that has the time. I will keep looking and try my best.

**Ruby Love** – I really appreciate you letting me know what you think of this story. I tried my best at writing this and I can see where you are coming from about Heero's character. At the moment my main focus is to finish this but once it is finished I will definitely go back and revise it as there are some things I am not pleased with myself. I would appreciate anymore tips or ideas you can give me to improve it.

**BuddhaStar** – Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad I explain things well. I will probably write a prequel once I finish this story but I will let you know when it is out if you are still interested. Sorry for the long wait for the update I'm sure you'll be wanting to kill me now too!!!

**Crystalheart** - ::hugs her chibis:: - Thanks so much. Sorry I made you wait for this update!! I will hopefully be putting up another lemon scene at the end so look forward to it.

**Kira R. Chan** – As you can probably tell uni has been keeping me busy. Sorry for the very very long wait but I hope you like this chapter too.

**Natbag** – Thank you for my review. By now you've probably read it all. And I'm sure you're gonna be shocked to see I've actually updated it lol

**Ashly** – Thank you so much. I saw your review and I though I have got to update soon and it help to get me into gear. I hope you enjoy this!!

/thoughts/

"Speech"

telepathy

change in scene/passed time

**Chapter 26**

Heero had been staying at Lord Yama's palace for a few days now and each day was much the same. He would be woken up by Zechs, than taken to learn about and improve his new powers. They would return much later at night and Heero would go straight to bed. However, this morning Heero felt unusually exhausted. He thought he would not be able to get out of bed at all, but with the help of Zechs he managed it. At the moment he was walking down the now familiar corridors towards the training room. He was not looking forward to the day's session because he did not know if he had enough energy to last the whole day. With every step he took he could feel a little more of his energy draining from his body. Heero did not think he would be able to walk at all tomorrow if this kept up. Reaching the training area both men were about to enter, but just before Zechs had a chance to turn the handle, a guard ran up to them.

"Sir Zechs I knew I would find you here."

"What is it?"

"Master Yama wishes to see you in the dining hall and he says to bring the young one."

Zechs looked a bit pale after hearing this news and Heero began to wonder if anything was wrong. Before he could ask anything Zechs began speaking to the guard once again.

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

Zechs nodded to the guard and he turned to go back to his duties. Once he was out of sight Zechs turned to Heero and gave him a small reassuring smile. Heero wasn't quite sure if it was for his benefit or for the worried Zechs. Giving Zechs his own small smile he followed the older man as he led him further down the corridor to two large oak doors. Knocking twice, Zechs waited until he heard someone call out to 'enter' before opening the doors and holding it open so Heero could step in first. Heero had never seen this room before and he was awed at the beauty of it. Many portraits and paintings lined the walls, a dark almost blood red carpet adorned the floor and Heero was sure that if he ever walked in this room bare footed the carpet would feel soft and warm. The room itself was quite large and in the center was a long table that would probably fit over one hundred people. Seated at the head of this table was Yama looking rather bored as he waited, Heero guessed, for his meal. Heero was unsure of himself at that moment in time. He knew that Yama wanted to speak with him but he was not sure on the proper procedures of such a meeting, this being the first time he had ever been summoned in such a way. Heero was put at ease when he saw Zechs step in front of him, gracefully bowing before his master.

"Master Yama, you summoned us?"

Tilting his head down slightly to acknowledge both men, Yama smirked and looked behind Zechs towards Heero who, having followed Zechs, was bowing also. He watched as both men then stood before him, one with worry clearly written across his face and the other discomfort. Taking a drink from the glass beside him, he cleared his throat before addressing his long time servant.

"Tell me Zechs how is my little pet improving?"

Yama looked Heero up and down and could clearly see that the boy had depleted almost all his strength. Yama's smirk grew wider at the frown on Zechs' face.

"It is going well master but as you can see Heero is quite worn out and maybe it would be best if he were allowed to rest."

Ignoring Zechs' request and the pleading that was in his eyes, Yama looked to Heero.

"Tell me boy, are you hungry?"

Heero was confused as to why Yama would ask such a question. Surely he knows that Heero had just finished eating breakfast. Heero was about to voice his thoughts when Yama continued to talk.

"I know you have just finished your breakfast Heero but I am asking if you can feel a different kind of hunger within you."

Heero thought on this for a moment and realized that he did feel hungry but he knew somehow that what he hungered for was not food. Now that he thought about it he realized that he had been feeling this hunger for a few days now and he was certain that no amount of food would satisfy him.

"I see you understand what I mean now. Well shall we see if I can help you to take away that hunger and give you back your strength? Come here boy."

Heero hesitated; he didn't like the look on Yama's face. It seemed more sinister and hero was not sure if he could trust what Yama would do. He was just about to take a step back when he felt Zechs take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. With that encouragement and the knowledge that Zechs would be there Heero moved to the head of the table and stood a few feet away from Yama. When Heero was close enough Yama nodded to the servant standing near a doorway leading, to what Heero guessed to be, the kitchen. The servant bowed low before leaving through the door. Heero could only hear murmurs of people talking. A few minutes later the door was opened and Heero looked up to see two guards bringing in a young girl who was struggling to break free from their tight grip. Heero looked with widened eyes at Yama as the girl was held down on the table in front of him. Yama smiled, his fangs showing slightly, and nodded towards Heero.

"Here my pet, drink."

Heero took a slight step back. He didn't understand what was happening. However, he could tell that the young girl in front of him was scared and didn't want to be there. He looked back at Yama to find that he was glaring back at him.

"I said drink, pet. You need the blood to gain strength. That is what your body hungers. Now drink!!"

Heero shook his had and stepped further back away from the table and the struggling girl. Zechs could only stand at the doorway and watch as Yama stood up and quickly grabbed Heero holding him in place.

"You dare to defy me. Well if you do not drink then you shall just have to watch as she dies."

Heero screamed melded with that of the young girls, as Yama forced him to watch as the two guards, who where holding the girl down, savagely bite into her neck and begin to drink. Heero tried to turn his head away but Yama held him steady. He watched as the girls body convulsed as they drank until finally she stopped screaming and moving. Yama let go of Heero and smirked as he sagged to the floor, his legs too weak to keep him up after what he had seen. Flicking his hand Yama dismissed the guards who bowed before picking up the body of the girl and taking it away to be disposed of. Sitting back in his seat Yama looked to Zechs.

"Take him back to his room and make sure nobody tries to feed him anything. Increase his training to the next level and I do not want to hear anyone telling me that you have been lenient on him."

When Zechs nodded Yama once again turned back to look at Heero.

"I will teach you what it means to disobey me. In a week I will see you again and by that time you will be begging me to give you blood. You will be so desperate for it that you will not care how many innocent people you kill. Now get out of my sight."

With that said Zechs moved forward to help Heero stand. Heero lent on Zechs for support all the way back to their room. Once they were there Zechs lead Heero to the bed so that he could sit and try to calm down. Once Heero had settled slightly he looked to Zechs hoping that he would help him solve all these confusing thoughts flying through his mind.

"How can anyone be so cruel?"

Zechs sighed and sat on the bed next to Heero, pulling the boy into a loose, comforting embrace.

"I do not know how to answer that question Heero. I am sorry you had to witness what you did and that now things will become even tougher."

Giving Heero a tighter hug to reassure him somehow that things might turn out okay, Zechs laid him down on the bed. Pulling the sheets over the smaller boy, he laid a small kiss on his forehead before standing up.

"Get some rest now Heero. You will need as tomorrow will be an even harder day."

Zechs watched as Heero's eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened. Once he was sure that Heero was a sleep he turned and left the room. He had a lot of preparation to do for tomorrow especially since Yama would now be keeping a closer eye on Heero and training him a lot harder.

Everyone in the castle could see that king Arlos was wearing himself out. During the day he was training Duo as much as he could. A lot of what he taught Duo was on wielding different types of weapons, as he only had a limited knowledge on magic and he himself couldn't use it. Once Duo's training for the day was finished, he spent the rest of the evening up until early hours of the morning looking and trying to make sense of the many reading materials Itara had. He was hoping to find any clue as to how to help his son and Heero. Although he spent all his day busy he was never seen without a smile on his face. Although he missed his wife dearly he had no reason to be upset as he knew that he was at least helping his son get his love back. The last couple of days Arlos had been looking over some papers he found concerning the prophecy he had been so foolishly worried about. He was hoping that is would point him in the right direction and today he was glad he had made the decision to read further on the research his wife had done. Striding out of the study he went straight to Duo's room and knocked on the door. He did not wait for an answer before entering as he couldn't wait to tell Duo what he had found. Duo who had just finished changing and was going to make his way once again to help the seekers, turned to his father questionably.

"What is it, father?"

"I have found something in your mother's study that may help to, at the very least; explain why our enemies have taken Heero."

Duo eyes widened slightly before he set his face into an emotionless mask. He waited for his father to continue and hoped that what he was going to hear wouldn't be too devastating or there would be hell to pay. Arlos, seeing that his son was now prepared and calmed, continued.

"Well you know the prophecy which I had been fretting about thinking it was talking about you?"

Duo nodded his head and Arlos could see his confusion and annoyance of the topic but before he could voice any of it Arlos lifted his hand to stop him. When he knew Duo would not interrupt he continued.

"Well from what I can tell from your mother's findings and from what I have been able to decipher it is not solely about you and I have a feeling that the prophecy is actually speaking of Heero."

"W...what? How can you know for sure?"

"Well, every spare minute I had, I have spent looking through your mother's research and I have found many interesting things. I can not know for sure if the prophecy speaks of Heero which is what I was hoping you could confirm for me,"

"But how would I know if it is Heero!? I have never even read that stupid prophecy!!"

"Calm down my son. All I need for you to tell me is if you have ever seen Heero use any type of magic. It probably would not be destructive magic. It is most likely to be healing magic if he is the one the prophecy speaks of."

As his father spoke Duo thought back to the time when those vampires had taken Heero and the fight on the train. He remembered that bright light that had shot from Heero's hand and disintegrated the vampire he was facing. He never really had a chance to talk to Heero about that incident and whenever he tried to bring it up Heero would change the subject. He would also notice a flash of pain in Heero's eyes whenever he even mentioned the topic and that was enough for him to drop it completely. This gave him hope that Heero was not the one in the prophecy as that magic seemed to be destructive but then he remembered back to the time when he saved Heero from Dr J. Anyone else who had been drug through broken glass like Heero had been would have had me severe cuts but when he got Heero out of there he only had a few scratches. All Duo could do was nod his head to answer his father's question and he noticed the grave look that was now in his father's eyes.

"In that case we are in a lot of trouble. The whole fate of our race now rests in Heero's hands."

"What do you mean!?"

Duo was becoming more panicked by the minute.

"Heero is the child the prophecy talks of. After many nights I was able to figure out the proper translation of it and I believe it is important that you know what the prophecy says. As all prophecies it is like a riddle and the end result depends on how you interpret it."

Duo really didn't care what the prophecy said all he was worried about was Heero but he knew that if his father wanted him to know this information it had to be important. He listened carefully so that he wouldn't miss anything as the slightest error could give the wrong outcome.

"In a time when war is brewing between the two sides of the dark forces, a child will be born to bare the mark of Death. He will be the only child conceived by two great beings of the light to survive and withstand the change to darkness. With his maker by his side he will either bring life or death to his new race. He will conquer the greatest evil or he will become it. 1"

Tbc.

1 This is the true prophecy. It is different to the one at the beginning and has a different meaning to it.

SM: Firstly to all my readers I give a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE apology!!! I never knew I wouldn't update for over a year. But I have very good reasons.

Duo: Sure you do.

SM: I do!!! Firstly uni took up a lot more of my time then I thought it would. Second, when I did finally get back from uni my PC had a lot of problems which my bro took his time fixing and then there wasn't internet connection on it and when we tried putting the internet on it, it caused more problems. In the end everything had to be redone abut a million times!!! And to top all that off my inspiration for this fic ran away!! But it's all good now coz every things working and I should be updating more often. I hope all my readers haven't abandoned me!!

Duo: We will see. You'll know by the amount of reviews you get. If you get any!!

SM: ::runs and hides from angry Duo::


	28. Chapter 27

Title: The Ancient

Author: Shinigami's Minion

Pairing: 2x1 maybe 3x4 (not sure yet)

Warnings: AU, angst, vampires, blood, OOC

Disclaimer: As much as I love Gundam Wing its characters do not belong to me. However, the other characters that I have mentioned do.

Feedback: Yes please review. I'll be very grateful

I'd like to thank Nat for reading through this for me and correcting all my little mistakes!!

**Tyleet88 – **I know you wanted me to update soon and I am so sorry I didn't. I hope you are still following this.

**J3551 – **Thanks so much. I really do appreciate your review and I'm glad it was able to touch you!!

**Andrea Trout – **Gomen for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter

**Duenna – **I do love a vampire Duo hehe. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.

**Yume2x1 – **Thank you so much for your continuing support!! It has really motivated me to keep on going. I'm glad you've come back to reading my fic and I hope the long wait hasn't deterred you any!!

**Demonskid – **I know I deserve all I get!! I need to learn to be stricter when it comes to my writing!!

**Ozzypoos – **Thank you for all your support over what has been a long period of time. I have promised myself I will not leave this story unfinished and it is people like you who really help me to get through my moments of writers block. I'm sorry again for the really long wait but hopefully I will finish this within the next two months.

**Solemn Flight-Tormented Fae**** – **Dr J and Yama aren't related but I have to agree that they have their similarities!

**CircleKV12 – **Thanks for your support. Heero being the key in the prophecy had been decided ever since I stated writing this. I thought it was a nice little twist to add.

**DemonicKat – **To find out what happens you'll have to keep reading. Who knows what kind of ending there will be. Maybe it will only be the beginning.

**Ashly – **I'm sorry the prophecy was confusing. I hope it becomes clearer. If not let me know and I'll explain it to you. Sorry for the long wait.

/thoughts/

"Speech"

//telepathy//

_**change in scene/passed time**  
_

**Chapter 27**

Duo paced back and forth in front of his father, thinking through all he had heard and trying to find any contradictions in what he was just told. All his life, he had been brought up with the highest expectations because of this prophecy and now he finds out that all he had been through was for nothing. To make it worse, the prophecy is about his lover and not only risks Heero's life but those of his entire race. It just couldn't be true.

"Father, there must be some kind of mistake. Surely if the prophecy spoke of Heero, we would have known sooner?"

Arlos could understand what his son was going through and he wished he could reassure his son, but he knew that what he found was true and no amount of wishing would change their fates.

"I'm sorry, son. I have read through everything over and over, and I can still only draw that one conclusion."

"Well, what is it talking about when it says two great beings of light? I have never heard of such things."

"From what I have read, it can only be talking about God's holy creations: His angels."

"But I've met Heero's parents when I was younger and they were both very much human. (1)"

"In order for the angels to have their children, they would have had to take the forms of humans. They would only return to their angelic form once they die. That would explain why to you they would seem human. I am truly sorry, son. I know you wish it to be different, but there is no denying what is said. This just makes our need to find Heero even more urgent."

"What are we going to do?"

Duo sighed and sat down on his bed. He just couldn't believe it. There had to be some mistake. There just had to be. If not, it meant Heero was in a lot of danger and he was no closer to finding the location of the hidden Shadow City. Covering his face with his hands, Duo was fighting the rising panic and despair. He felt the bed shift and an arm being placed around his shoulders.

"Do not fear, my son; we are all working as hard as we can. Now that we know Heero is the child of prophecy, it should make it easier for the seekers to locate him. If my guesses are correct, we will find him by tomorrow and we can set out after the sun has set."

Duo turned hopeful eyes to his father, wanting to believe what he was saying but it was difficult. How could one change in prophecy suddenly make it easier to find a person who seemed to have disappeared from the world? The reassurance his father was showing, however, was hard to let go. If his father said they would be leaving after the sun sets tomorrow, he knew that is exactly what would happen. Turning to his father, he gave a small smile.

"If that is the case we had better give the seekers this new information and prepare for our departure tomorrow."

Both father and son stood and made their way out of the room to make all the necessary preparations, both praying that their predictions would hold true.

_**Shadow castle**_

Heero's eyes snapped open. He could feel another presence within the room, moving closer and closer to his bed. Try as he might he could barely move, his muscles stiff and remaining uncooperative with his mind. He could feel the panic beginning to rise and all he could think about was what had happened earlier that day. He turned his head slightly and was able to glance at the bed next to him, but was disappointed to see that it was empty. He was alone with no hope of someone stopping the approaching figure. Perhaps Yama was so mad that he had sent someone to punish him for his insolence. To add to his worries, he couldn't understand why these feelings felt so familiar, as if he had faced countless punishments before. But surely if that were the case, he would be used to this feeling? Perhaps it was due to the fact he couldn't move that his panic kept increasing as the mysterious figure now stood over him, reaching out towards him. Heero shut his eyes tightly as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, expecting the worst.

"Hush Heero, it is only me. There's no need to panic."

Heero blinked opened his eyes and stared into familiar, kind blue eyes.

"Zechs?"

"Yes, sorry I startled you."

Heero continued to look up at Zechs, his confusion clearly displayed, and his eyes asking why Zechs had been sneaking around their room.

"I know you're confused but I'll explain myself in a moment. Firstly, I need you to trust me and drink this."

Zechs slightly lifted Heero's head and placed a cup to his lips, urging Heero to drink. Though Heero was unsure, he knew he could trust Zechs. Slowly he opened his lips and began to drink whatever Zechs had offered him. He could feel the thick, warm liquid flowing down his throat. The more he drank, the more of himself started to feel alive. His muscles weren't as tense and he found he could move by himself. Moving his arm, he grabbed Zechs' hand and pushed it away.

"Wha…what did you give me?"

Heero wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and he could guess from the slightly coppery taste left in his mouth what he had been given. He could feel tears building in his eyes; he couldn't believe Zechs would betray him like that. Zechs sat on the bed, pulling Heero into a hug and rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him.

"Shh Heero, its okay. It's not what you think."

Heero jerked out of Zechs' arms and glared at him. "How can it not be what I think? I may not have drunk blood before, but I'm not stupid either. I know what it would feel like to drink it! How could you give me blood!? I thought you were my friend and that I could trust you."

"Heero, you need to quiet down. Let me explain, please."

Unsure of what to believe anymore, Heero moved to sit more comfortably. "Fine, explain." His tone of voice told Zechs that his explanation had better be good.

Zechs sighed. "I had no other choice. I had to give you blood or you would have done exactly as Yama had said. A vampire who does not drink blood to keep him going will eventually go into a blood lust, which would lead to even more people dying than necessary. I know you won't be able to live with yourself if you caused the death of one person, let alone the death of a few dozen. On top of that, your strength would slowly seep away and, like tonight, you will barely be able to move."

"But that still doesn't give you the right to go against my wishes and give me human blood!"

"It wasn't human blood." Heero looked at him confused, so he continued, "Vampires do not need to drink human blood. Yes, it is better for us as it makes us stronger, but we can sustain ourselves on animal blood and that is what I gave you. I know you wouldn't want to hurt another so that was my only option. I didn't want to see you suffer, especially since I have to train you more vigorously. I truly am sorry, Heero, but I really had no other choice."

Heero thought about all he was told. /Is it okay for me to be drinking animal blood? I guess it's better than the alternative/ He shuddered at that thought. He couldn't imagine what he would feel after killing many innocent people, taking away their lives without a thought just because he couldn't control his lust for blood.

"I guess its okay since it wasn't human blood. I'm sorry for doubting you, Zechs."

"It's alright. Sometimes I find I doubt myself."

Heero lifted his eyebrow at the softly spoken words. "How can you doubt yourself?"

Zechs laughed softly. "It is quite simple really. I have made many mistakes in my life that I am constantly questioning if what I do is right. The one thing I am glad I was able to do was to help you. If not for you, I don't know if I'd still be here."

Heero was shocked to hear this. He didn't think he could play such a role in the older man's life. "Why wouldn't you be here, Zechs? Please tell me why I'm so important? I can barely remember anything and what I do remember is blurred, with hardly any similarities to what I've experienced since I woke up."

"You are very important. Why do you think Yama is training you so hard? If not for him I would have taken you away from here so you wouldn't have had to see what you did. Damn that man!"

"If you hate him so much then why are you here? Why haven't you left already?"

"That's a long story, but in the end it was all because I had no choice but to stay."

"Please tell me, Zechs. I want to know why you make yourself suffer. I can feel that you are like me in many ways, trapped and leading a life you wish you weren't. I want to understand."

Zechs closed his eyes and took a deep breath, memories of long ago resurfacing. "It started a long time ago, before my sister and I were turned. We lived with our parents in a small house near the beach. It was so peaceful and when I think back on it all I have are happy memories of that place. But then one fateful day I came home to find that my parents had been bitten by vampires and left to suffer in their final breaths of life."

Zechs had to pause here as tears began to from in his eyes. He could still see it in his mind, as if it had only happened a few days ago. He could still picture his father clutching onto his mother's hand as they both lay in a small pool of blood, leaking from the many bite marks found on their body. They were barely alive as he knelt beside them to find out what had happened.

"They had been ambushed. There were so many of them that there was no way they could have escaped and as they took their last breath, I promised I would protect Relena. It was their dying wish for me to keep her safe and for her to never know how they had truly died. I kept the details from Relena and thinking back on it, maybe I shouldn't have, but I couldn't betray my parents' trust in such a way. She was away with a friend at that time so I told her our parents had fallen ill and passed on. We both grieved, but after a time I thought we had moved past it. How wrong I was."

Thinking back on those moments, Zechs remembered all the subtle changes that began to appear in his sister. He should have paid more attention to them and maybe he could have avoided what happened. However, there was no changing the past.

"At first Relena seemed to be her happy self, but as time went on I started to realise how different she had become. She started looking into dark magic and became so consumed with it that she isolated herself from all others. She became so consumed that she made herself ill, but she still refused to give up. I was so worried she would die and that I was failing to keep my promise to my parents. Then he came and everything went from bad to worse. He had heard of what Relena had been doing and was impressed by her knowledge. He had offered her the gift of immortality so that she could pursue her passion without the worry of death."

When he had learnt what Yama had offered to Relena, so much anger had begun to build within him. He never understood how his sister could talk to such a vile creature, let alone consider becoming one. "I tried to talk her out of it. I came so close to telling her what had really happened to our parents, but I just couldn't break my promise. So that eve he came back and that began my sister's life as an immortal. When I realised that he would be taking her away with him I tried to stop him, but a mere mortal is nothing compared to a demon like him."

The pain he had felt on that day tormented him still today, yet that was not the worst he had to suffer. "As I lay close to death he could feel my hatred for him and his kind, so to make me suffer he turned me too. I never wanted this curse and each day I damn Yama for giving it to me. I stayed here with him in order to protect my sister, but there really was nothing left of her to protect. To me, my sister had died the day she accepted this vile curse and the monster that she became was something I could ever love. I wouldn't have survived if I had stayed by myself and besides, Yama had other plans for me. I lived each day following the orders of my Master, not because I respect him, but because I am chained to him through this curse. The only gift he has ever given me is the pleasure of getting to know you. When we are together I feel as if we are kindred spirits. As you have said, we are connected in many ways. To me you are the only thing left for me to live for."

Zechs felt relieved as he ended his long speech. Having spoken about his past after such a long time really was affecting him, but he wouldn't dwell on it for long. He had spent a lot of time getting past what had occurred and learning to live his life as best he could. His heart did feel lighter, however, after letting go some of his burden and being able to share it with someone he knew truly cared for him regardless of what he was. Heero was finding it a little hard to digest all that he heard. He had felt despair within Zechs but he hadn't realised how deep it had been. To be forced to endure being the one thing you despised for all eternity, he didn't think he would be able to survive that.

Smiling softly, Heero hugged Zechs. "I'm glad I gave you a reason to live. I don't think I would have survived staying here if I didn't have you with me."

Zechs returned the smile and placed a soft kiss on Heero's forehead. "You had better get some rest. You have a tough day tomorrow and remember, none of this happened."

Stifling his laugh, Heero watched as Zechs moved towards his own bed before he lay back down. Closing his eyes, Heero was able to sleep peacefully, the images of earlier that day no longer plaguing him.

TBC

(1) Since it's been so long I wonder if anyone can remember who Heero's parents really were. A cookie if any one can guess. Although there was a huge hint!!

SM: Well as promised the long, long, long awaited next chapter!!! From this I can say they will only be another 2/3 chapters and then it will finally be finished. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next two weeks.

Duo: It had better be!!!

SM: Of cause it will be Duo-sama. If it is not there will be hell to pay.

Duo: Damn right!!

SM: I hope all my readers are still reading!! And feel free to comment!! They make me smile -


End file.
